Crimson X
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: Shar Channing is a new psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. Her patient is Mister Edward Nygma, AKA, The Riddler. Her methods are unconventional as she tries to change the way paitents are treated at the asylum. Hugo Strange doesn't like this and she's added to his target list. Shar discovers some things that will drive her to become Crimson X. Is she a vigilante or just another villain?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Doctor Channing!" A voice echoed off of the walls in a dreary hallway.

A woman, of about the age of 25, turned around to see who was calling her name. Her golden hues resided on a man in a security outfit, but to be more exact on the name tag. In bold white letters it read Arthur Jones.

"How can I help you, Mister Jones?" She questioned as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Is something wrong with one of the patients?"

Mister Jones scoffed slightly at the thought of there being something wrong with one of the patients. They were in an asylum; there was something wrong with all of the patients. Despite this string of thought, he shook his head before speaking.

"There's a new, err, old patient that was put in here again," He spoke slightly hesitantly and handed a file over to the doctor, "Strange ordered me to hand you the information on this patient and that you were to be his psychologist."

"Professor Strange?" Channing questioned. "I thought Warden Sharp was in charge of this place."

Mister Jones rolled his eyes, "You have a lot to learn about this place, Doctor Channing."

"Hmm…Very well," she spoke as she redirected her eyes to the folder.

Looking through her black framed glasses, Doctor Channing read aloud Edward Nigma. She then looked up at the security guard with scrutinizing eyes.

"Now, I only just got here, but I'm assuming that you had an encounter with this patient before, am I correct?"

"Yes, he's one-." Mister Jones was cut off by a wave of a hand from Doctor Channing.

"I don't want to know," she shook her head. "My method for treating the mentally ill is unconventional. I don't read anything about the patient besides their name. I myself will make all notes on their mental state and then refer to what others have seen before." She paused for a second. "It helps build a sort of trust between the patient and doctor." Doctor Channing gave a small smile towards Mister Jones. "After all, if they want my help they'll have to trust me. Now, would you please show me the way to Mister Nigma's cell? I'm afraid that a week of working here hasn't really made me all that familiar with all of the hallways." She laughed nervously and scratched the bag of her head.

"Only if I can leave right afterward," Mister Jones let a sigh of relief as Doctor Channing gave a subtle nod of her head. "Alright, follow me. Stay close, you never know if Scarecrow or Joker broke out."

"Who?" She tilted her head curiously.

"You're kidding right? You don't know who either of those two bastards are?"

"No…" She shook her head, "I just moved to Gotham after I got the job here, so I don't know too much about the crime here."

Mister Jones grimaced at the thought of how careless it was of her to move to a city that she barely knew. He thought that she should at least know about some of the freaks here.

"Well, Scarecrow used to be a psychologist like you. Except he went insane making a fear toxin."

"What's fear toxin?" Even though Doctor Channing just moved here, she knew that it couldn't be a good thing.

"Scarecrow can spray you with it then it'll make your worst fears come to life," he shuttered at an unfriendly memory. "If it's a strong enough concentration you'll go insane. Then there's Joker. I'll tell you he's the nuttiest case we have. He just gets a kick of seeing people suffer. We honestly have no idea what's wrong with him. There's no hope."

"What are their real names?"

"Scarecrow's Jonathan Crane. No one knows who The Joker is," Mister Jones pointed down the hallway. "Rid—I mean Nigma's cell is the last one on the right. The cells near him are empty, so you shouldn't have a problem with the other patients. Why do you want to even go to his cell? You can just have him go to your office."

"Like an animal, people feel more comfortable in a place they're familiar with, Mister Jones," Doctor Channing smiled at him. "I myself don't feel too comfortable here since I'm not that familiar with it."

"Don't say that out loud!" Jones scolded her. "If one of these nuts hear you say that you're dead."

Doctor Channing shrugged, "I assure you I'll be fine, Mister Jones. Thank you for the warning, though. And thank you for showing me the way. It was nice meeting you."

Mister Jones nodded to accept her thanks and turned around quickly. He was out of sight in a matter of seconds, this of which caused Doctor Channing to sigh. This Edward Nigma, whoever he was, couldn't have been that friendly of a fellow and must have caused some foul memories.

She shook her head. She can't make any pre evaluations on a patient. Nodding to herself she walked over to the cell at the end and peered in. A man was writing on the wall, with what she assumed to be a marker. He had his back to her. She glanced at his surroundings. There seemed to be endless amounts of riddles. Doctor Channing smiled to herself. Riddles and puzzles have always been a hobby of hers. Perhaps she could use this to relate to her patient.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Are you Mister Nigma?"

The man stopped writing on the wall and turned his head so he could hear better. Though, he didn't show his face to her yet.

"That is I," he spoke in a slightly arrogant tone. Doctor Channing took a mental note, but didn't deduct as to why it was arrogant. It could just be his voice, after all. "I'm assuming that Neanderthal, Strange, assigned you to be my psychologist."

"That's correct," Doctor Channing smiled at him. "I'm Shar Channing. Feel free to call me whatever you want to call me."

"Whatever I want to call you?" A sly smirk crept onto his face. "Very well, simpleton."

Doctor Channing flinched at the cruel name, but decided she fell into that one. Looking over she noticed a chair against the wall and grabbed it to sit on.

"Would you mind if I sat here and spoke with you for a while, Mister Nigma?"

Mister Nigma stood up and turned around showing Shar his face, "Only if you can answer my riddle."

With enthusiasm, Shar nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

Mister Nigma paced back and forth, causing Shar to watch him more intensely as he spoke, "Riddle me this! I start with the letter 'e' and end with the letter 'e' and I usually contain 1 letter, but I am not the letter 'e.' What am I?" He looked over at Doctor Channing with a smug look. She couldn't possibly get it right, now could she?

"An envelope," She spoke with the same smile on her face. "You are an envelope."

Mister Nigma's face dropped, "What…? How did…Very well, that was an easy one." His face turned slightly red with anger, but he kept it in and sat on his bed. "I suppose you knew I was The Riddler and you decided to look up the riddles online so you could beat me! You know I hate cheaters!"

"The Riddler?" Doctor Channing tilted her head. "I'm afraid I didn't know that."

Mister Nigma glared at this simpleton. How could she have not heard of him before? He was only the most intelligent being in all of Gotham! She must have really had the intelligence of a disabled chimp.

Doctor Channing frowned as if reading his mind, "I'm sorry I haven't heard of you. I actually just moved to Gotham City and I haven't read your file yet." She held it up. "I'm not planning on reading it either."  
Mister Nigma's temper started to simmer off as he came to this realization. However, that still doesn't excuse herself from not knowing about him. He looked over at the simpleton and noticed that she was twirling her caramel hair as if she were deep in thought. A slight smirk appeared on his face. At least she had the ability to think.

She looked over at him, snapping out of her trance and spoke, "Can you tell me more about you being The Riddler, Mister Nigma? I understand if you won't want to tell me." She diverted her eyes to the side hoping that he would tell her. She really didn't want to have to read up on him.

Mister Nigma stood up with a high spirit. "The Riddler is the most intelligent person Gotham has ever seen. I leave riddles behind so the cops can solve them with their primitive minds. Though, they rarely do. This makes it only easier for me to commit the next crime."

"So the riddles are a hint as to where you'll be next?"

He nodded slowly, not all that grateful that he was interrupted, but went on. "Then, there's the Dark Knight. He's the only one of the morons who can solve my riddles." He paused as he felt his blood boil.

Doctor Channing looked at him. She could tell he was growing angry. She made a mental note that he had a short temper, but was intelligent at the same time. This provided her a bit of relief. She could handle people who were mentally disabled, but those who were just flat out stupid annoyed her.

"Can you tell me who the Dark Knight is, Mister Nigma? What do you think of him?"

"The Dark Knight, who is known at Batman, is a shaved ape who goes around in a cape trying to stop crimes from happening," Mister Nigma paused for a second. "But we all know he's only making the crime rates worst."

"Worst?"

Nigma smirked, "Through escalation."

"So when there's a vigilante, then the criminals get…" She paused looking for the right word. She wondered if the right word would be better or worse. It depended on which side was on the view point. "More destructive, more intelligent, just more dangerous." She looked at him while she saw a smirk on his face. Doctor Channing mentally shook her head as she realized she must have stroked his ego.

"Doctor Channing," the woman looked up seeing a bald man walking towards her. "What are you doing here talking to Edward Nigma?"

Doctor Channing stood up, "I was getting to know Mister Nigma better, Professor Strange."

Strange glared over at Nigma and then at Channing, "Why don't you evaluate him in your office. Or is it going to waste?"

"N-no, Professor Strange," Doctor Channing looked down, intimidated by this man. "It's just that…" She looked over at Mister Nigma. "I've found that a person is more comfortable in their surroundings that they are familiar with than in a completely new setting. It's seen with different species of animals and-."

"I do not want you changing things here in Arkham, Doctor Channing," Professor Strange looked down upon her in more ways than one. "You're lucky we hired you with your unconventional ways of treating your patients. The only reason why you were hired is because there was no one else. Do not do anything to disappoint us or you will be out of here on onto the streets of Gotham. I hope to not see you here again, Doctor Channing."

With that, the man, known as Hugo Strange, walked away from the prisoner and the doctor. She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, causing the folder in her hands to crumble. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I should have just gone into animal behavior," she muttered and then turned to Mister Nigma, avoiding any eye contact. "I apologize for this unconventional way to try and help you Mister Nigma…I'll read your file and then we can start the therapy sessions tomorrow in a more conventional manor…Good day." She started to walk away but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"I'll meet in your office, simpleton," Mister Nigma spoke. "But if you read my file or do anything else that's 'conventional,' you won't make any progress."

Doctor Channing smiled to herself and turned back to face Mister Nigma, "I understand Mister Nigma. Thank you…"

She walked off, her heals were clicking on the cold floor as she did so. Her long hair flowed behind her as she looked at the signs in the hallways. All the while, she ignored some cat calls from various patients in the facility.

An hour or so passed when she came to a stop, "Now where am I?" She questioned as she looked around. "Now's the time I could use Mister Jones."

"Now, you'll listen to what I say Patient X," Hugo Strange's voice sounded.

"I suppose I'll just ask him," Shar sighed and began to walk towards where the voice was coming from.

However, as soon as she started walking she froze in terror. An animalistic scream rang throughout the halls. It sounded like whatever it was in an incredible amount of pain. Strange's voice sounded again, but the words were blurred through the screaming. Slowly and quietly, Shar crept towards the source. A glass window was near, so she crept down, knowing the Strange was in the room that it was coming from. Quickly, she peered through the window. Her hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming at the sight. She fell back down and leaned her back against the wall. Her chest heaved up and down.

"Wh-what kind of monster is that?" She whispered to herself.

The mental images flashed before her eyes. A man, who was at least ten feet tall, screamed while he was on an examining table. Muscles bulged to the point where his skin was ripping. Crimson blood leaked from the rips. His eyes were either white or a bright green, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that it wasn't human. That or it was a human that was changed through some awful experiment.

Strange's voice sounded once more. Shar snapped out of her fear and quickly made her way out of the area. Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't be caught. Once she knew she was a good ear shot away from Strange and whatever was with him, she burst into a full sprint. She ignored the pain that the heels caused her; she just wanted to be away from it.

A glowing sign that said exit was above one of the door ways. Quickly, she threw it open and found herself in the parking lot. She ran to her car and unlocked it through the remote. Channing opened the door with great haste and climbed in the vehicle, slamming the door shut after her. Shar's forehead rested on the steering wheel as she tried to regain her breath. She glanced at the time. It was time for her to get off work, so it wouldn't be unusual if she were to leave. Shar placed the key in and started the car, after a few attempts all be it.

-Time Skip- [Double space doesn't want to show on internet pages]

After what seemed like an eon, Shar finally made it to her apartment building. It wasn't the cheapest place, but it wasn't the most expensive place either. Needless to say she didn't have to worry too much about being murdered right in front of her place of residence.

Shar opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it after she did so. She dropped her purse on a kitchen counter and fell on her couch. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to get the memories out of her head.

Strange's voice echoed through her mind. Patient X. The crimson blood. She shook as she remembered the horrific things. Shar grabbed a cushion near her and screamed furiously, kicking her legs as she did so.

"Who the Hell is Patient X!" She shouted, though it was muffled by the pillow.

She shot her head up and ran to her laptop that was on a dining table. She typed furiously away into Google's search engine. Though her hopes were small, perhaps she could find just one thing about a Patient X. Her eyes grew lifeless as she only saw things about the X-Files or different movies. There was nothing about this patient that was in Arkham.

She chewed her lip as she thought. Mindlessly she started to doodle on a piece of paper that was near her. Her mind snapped and she dropped the pencil she was using. She ran to her bedroom and pulled out another laptop, an older one at that. She set it on the counter away from the one she was previously working on. Then, she started it and went back to her original laptop. She typed away commands and glanced up at her older laptop as it started to play music. She smirked at her success of hacking into it.

"Who knew having a dad that was a hacker would be such a good thing?" She laughed to herself for a minute. "Now…I'll just have to figure out what kind of security Arkham's using. Surely they have something on Patient X in their record…" She tapped her fingers on the table. "If I'm caught it could be a lot…I can't do it when I'm working…I shouldn't do it at home either, or on my computer for that matter."

Shar stood up and walked to her bedroom. She glanced around and closed the blinds to her window, so no peeping Toms would see her. After opening her wardrobe, she threw off her more formal clothes and grabbed some sleek black ones. Shar carefully put them on and looked in the mirror. She sighed as her figure had very little curves.

"At least I'm thin," she ran a hand through her hair. "Now I just need a mask of some sort."

She dug through her wardrobe and through multiple boxes until she found one with various costumes. She pulled out what looked like a cheap domino mask. Knowing that it would have to do she put it on and glanced at the time. It'd be getting dark any minute now, that's good. She'd need it to be if her plan was going to work.

Pulling a hood up, as it was part of her shirt; she kept her head down and made her way outside. Carefully, she walked into her car, making sure no one noticed her. Once she knew she was safe, she started it and made her way back to the asylum.

Once she got about a half mile away, she parked her car and locked it. Not that it would stop anyone from breaking in. She inwardly sighed know full well that her car may be stolen when she gets back. She kept her eyes down, hoping to avoid anyone from seeing her masked face as she walked to the asylum.

Keeping to the shadows, that the eerie trees provided, Shar eventually made it to the Asylum. Her eye glanced up towards the watch towers. If she were to be spotted she may be shot and killed. Shaking her head, she knew she couldn't risk that. Her eyes glanced over to a sewer outlet. Smirking she snuck her way over there and climbed inside.

"Ah, it smells horrible in here," she clenched her nose shut with her right hand and took a flashlight out of her pocket. She turned it on and looked around. "Should have thought this through better, I have no idea where I'm going…"

Cautiously, she took some steps forward and read some of the signs that were on the sewer's walls. Luckily, everything seemed to be label with where the buildings were, just in case there had to be work done. Shar inwardly cheered as she noticed a sign that read 'Maximum Security.'

Her hands grasped the ladder that lead up to the building, but stopped as she thought she heard something. She turned around and tilted her head as she shined her flash light in the direction she thought she heard something.

"Is someone there?" She called out hoping it was just her imagination. "Must just be my imagination. Oh well." She smiled to herself thinking she was rather silly for thinking someone was there. "Better get going." With that she climbed out of the sewer and into the Maximum Security building.

She glanced around; making sure no one was around and pushed herself up out of the sewers. With great stealth, she walked down the various hallways of the maximum security building searching for a room with a computer. Upon entering a room, she peered into it. It took several attempts before she actually found one.

"Now to get into the data base," she murmured to herself and began to type away. She cursed to herself for the keyboard being so loud.

"Well, well," a voice sounded from behind her. "It seems as if someone has already beaten me to the network."

Shar turned around quickly as her pulse started to race. She was caught. If it was a guard they might shoot her. If it was Strange, well she didn't want to think about that. Wait-…Did they just say?

"Nigma?" She whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" the person in a prisoner outfit raised an eyebrow. "So you know of my great self? Now, who are you? That is the question." He smirked coyly. "By the looks of it you aren't a patient here, are you?"

Shar glanced around. If she spoke too much he may recognize her voice. That would most definitely blow her cover. She had no choice; she'd have to disguise her voice.

"No, I'm not," a British accent escaped from her lips. She inwardly cried tears of joy since a British accent always makes a person sound more intelligent, always.

"Then, what are you doing in a place such as this?" Nigma took a few steps forward.

Shar turned her back to him and continued what she was doing, "Hacking into the database."

Nigma smirked for a moment and then frowned, "You're doing it wrong."

"What?"

"Give it to me!" He hissed through clenched teeth and practically shoved Shar to the side. He messed around for a little bit and then looked at her. "I suppose it's only natural for someone of your intelligence to not understand how to hack into these primitive security systems. Still, I would have even expected an infant to be able to do this."

Shar's eye twitched at the rapid fire insults the famed Riddler shot at her, but she chose to ignore them. After all, he did just do her a favor.

"Thanks…" She got back on the computer and started searching file through file.

"Just what is it that you're looking for?"

Shar looked over at him and then at the computer screen, debating whether or not she should tell him. If she did then that could lead to the both of them getting in trouble, but he could know something about it. She scoffed in her mind at how a patient could know about something so terrible. So Channing decided to keep it away from Edward Nigma.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Nigma clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

Shar continued to look at the computer screen, "What's the fun in me giving you the answer? Shouldn't you find it for yourself?"

Her eyes landed on a file that read X. She licked her lips in anticipation. Though, her time was running short, she'd have to read it later. Her hands slipped into a pocket and drew out a flash drive and inserted it into the computer. With a click, drag, and drop the file was copied over. She quickly got out of everything and stood from her seat and began to run out.

"You better get back to your cell, security will be here soon, Riddler," she flashed a small smile at him and ran through the hallways to escape back into the sewer.

A small yelp emitted from her lips that was muffled by a gloved hand. Sweat began to run down her forehead as she felt her anxiety level rise to a dangerous level. Her eyes glanced upward to meet those of a stormy gray. Whoever grabbed her propelled the two of them to a higher and more private place of the Asylum.

"What were you doing?" His voice sounded as if he were gargling marbles. He removed his hand around her mouth, but held her so she couldn't run.

Shar looked at him and noticed a mask that had pointed ear that somehow resembled a bat. Batman!

"Answer me!" His grip tightened on her.

She gulped, "I-I was looking for some information on a patient X…I-I saw some sort of monster and I needed to find out what it was."

"Monster?"

She nodded weakly, "I-it was huge and its eyes were either white or glowed green…"

"Bane," the Batman spoke to himself. "Why were you working with Riddler?"

"I-I wasn't, he just showed up. I'm not sure why."

"Must be planning an escape," his grip loosened. "Oracle, I need you to search through Arkham's files on a patient X."

"Oracle?" Shar questioned, but zipped her lips as the Dark Knight sent her a threatening glare.

"Thanks…" He looked over at Shar. "Follow me. You don't want to go through the sewers to escape here. Killer Croc's down there."

"Who?" She questioned and ran after Batman as he started to stalk off. Her question was unanswered, though.

-Time skip-

After only a few minutes time the two were outside of the asylum. Shar was thankful she didn't have to go through the stench filled sewers, let alone finding out who Killer Croc was. The guy didn't sound all that pleasant.

"Don't let me catch you doing something like this again," the Dark Knight warned her. "If you do anything wrong, I'll find you."

"I won't," she nodded at him and smiled slightly. "Promise."

With that, the Dark Knight vanished, leaving Shar Channing to fend for herself. It didn't matter, though. She could fight in self-defense if need be. The only thing that worried her was how she was going to get home if in fact someone took her car. Screw that, how would she get to work in the morning?

Her eyes lit up as she saw her car right where she left it. Her legs carried her to a full on sprint and pulled herself into her car, as if it were a form of gravity. Starting the ignition, Shar drove off towards her home, ready to figure out what exactly was in the X file.

-Time Skip—

The luminous screen of the laptop cast a glow upon Shar's face as she read through file X. Tears coursed down her face in sorrow. Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she learnt of the cruelty. How could a person, no matter how evil they are, be treated in such a manor?

"A chemical is being, Venom or Titan, is being forced into Bane…?" She questioned and wiped away her tears. "He's the only one that's survived it…That would make him the twenty-fourth test subject…What a horrible thing to do to someone…It has to be stopped…"

Strange's voice echoed in her mind. Patient X. Crimson blood. Patient X. Crimson blood.

"Crimson X."


	2. Chapter 2: Medications

"Hello, Mister Nigma," Shar smiled as her patient walked into her office. "How are you today?"

"Smarter than everyone else, as always," Nigma smirked at her and was shoved into his seat by the guard that escorted him to Shar's office. "No need to be so harsh. Then again that is how people with idiotic minds behave."

"You can leave, thank you," Channing spoke up before the guard could do anything to her patient. The guard grunted and left the room quickly after slamming the door shut.

"I have a riddle for you, simpleton," Edward looked at Channing. "I made it up, so there's no way you could be able to look up the answer online."

"Very well, please go ahead," Doctor Channing gestured her hand for him to continue.

"Riddle me this!" The famed Riddler began, "I am in two things necessary for your survival. In one of these things I may kill you if there's too much. What three syllable thing am I in that may kill you?"

Doctor Channing chewed on her lip and leaned back in her chair, "Two things necessary for survival…That would include food, water and oxygen…Oxygen is in two of these things, water and itself." She glanced over at Nigma and then at the ceiling. "If there's too much water that could kill you…But that's not three syllables." She tapped her pencil on the desk as she thought.

"Do you give up?"

"No," she answered quickly as she was thinking of another word for water. "Hydrogen two—H2O! The answer's H2O!"

Nigma glared over at her, "That's correct." He spat at her. "I guess you're not as dimwitted as I originally thought. Still, that was just elementary."

"Thanks, I guess," Doctor Channing sighed wondering if it was an insult or a complement. "Should we get started then, Mister Nigma? And in case you're wondering, I didn't read your file. I didn't even search The Riddler."

"I'm sure you didn't," he smirked. "If you did you'd be quivering out of fear."

She gave an awkward smile towards him. Her thoughts leapt back to last night. He was out of his cell and was looking for a computer. Why? She couldn't just ask him out of nowhere. That would give her identity away.

"How's your stay here at Arkham? Do you have everything you need?"

"Hmm? No questions about why I do the things I do? That's how these sessions usually start," the man who is usually clothed in a green suit quirked an eyebrow.

"I told you my ways of treating my patients are unconventional," She smiled a real one at him. "I just want to make sure you're being treated correctly by the guards and other doctors. There's no reason that they should do anything cruel to you, is there?"

"Not at all," he crossed his arms, "They do get angry with me when I call them morons for not solving my riddles. They can use excessive force every once and a while."

"I see…" Doctor Channing frowned. "That's all they do though, correct?"

"All they do? You make it sound like it's not that big of a deal, Doctor Simpleton."

Doctor Channing ran a hand through her hair, "I've just heard of some worst things going on in other facilities. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything worst going on in this asylum. There's still so much I don't know."

"You're right, there is still so much you don't know," he muttered darkly. "Now, there is one thing I wouldn't mind having."

"What would that be?"

"A book of puzzles," Nigma looked at her. "It gets so very boring writing riddle after riddle on my walls."

Doctor Channing laughed, "I'll buy you a puzzle book this evening and give it to you tomorrow. What sort of puzzles would you like?"

"Sudoku will do."

"Alright, just a second," Doctor Channing grabbed a lined piece of paper in her desk and wrote down Sudoku on it. "Just making sure I won't forget. Is there anything else you need?"

"A way out of this hell hole?"

"I'm afraid that may have to wait," Doctor Channing grinned at him. "I'll have to so call cure you before you're able to leave this institute."

Nigma scratched his chin, "You're not like the other psychologists."

She frowned slightly, "How so?"

"You speak to me as if I were your equal. You don't look down on me."

"Of course not, you're another human being, Mister Nigma," Doctor Channing spoke in a serious tone. "No one should be spoken to as if they were lower than yourself."

"That's where you're wrong," he spoke harshly, "People who are smarter are above those who are morons. I myself being smarter than everyone else am greater than those who are not."

"You are intelligent, Mister Nigma. That could be because of your genetics, though. It could also be because you've worked hard to accomplish that intelligence. Or it could be a combination of both." She smiled at him.

He frowned, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm the smartest person in all of Gotham."

"I never denied that," she observed his face for any signs of something bothering him. "You look tired, Mister Nigma. Did you sleep fine last night?"

"I was just up late is all."

"I see," Doctor Channing nodded already knowing he was. "Do you want to end this session early so you can get some rest? Your health is more important than this."

"You're the doctor," he smirked. "Don't forget my Sudoku book tomorrow."

"I won't! Cross my heart and hope to die," she laughed and dialed on her phone. "Can someone come and escort Mister Nigma back to his cell?...No, he wasn't a problem at all…He just appears to be tired, I don't want him getting sick…Alright, thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at him. "One of the guards will be here soon. Do you have any more riddles?"

"Of course I do," he scoffed. "I am the Riddler! Here's one that you won't solve." An evil smirk crept onto his face, "What walks on four legs, and then two legs, and then three legs?"

"A man?" Doctor Channing questioned.

"Usually you would be correct," Nigma's smirk grew. "The answer is a baby. It crawls on four of its limbs. If you cut off two of its limbs then it'll hobble on two. Give it a crutch and then it's three."

Doctor Channing's smile dropped and her eyes saddened, "Why would you do that to a baby…?"

"Simple, it's not my baby."

"I'm here for Nigma," a guard interrupted the two and walked in.

"R-right," Doctor Channing made her chair turn around so her back was to them. "We're done for today…Have a good day, Mister Nigma."

-Time Skip-

Shar walked up to an ATM in one of the more crowded streets of Gotham. She pulled the scarf she was wearing up to hide her face and shifted her hat so it shadowed her. Quickly, she shoved the cash she withdrew into her trench coat's jacket. She glanced around; making sure no one was following her and walked into the nearest department store.

People gave her nervous looks as she entered and avoided her. They must have thought she was going to rob the store with her shady appearance. It must not be something that's too rare in Gotham.

Shar walked over to the hair dye section and grabbed red hair coloring and blond hair coloring. Glancing around once more, she crept over to the fabric section. Quickly, she grabbed a black leather fabric and carried it to the cutting counter.

"How much?" Spoke the employee in a bored voice.

"All of it," a southern drawl escaped her lips. "Please."

The employee quirked an eyebrow and measured how much there was, "That's twenty yards. You sure you want that much?"

"I'm the customer, ain't I?" She spoke in an annoyed tone and was mentally apologizing to the employee.

The employee gave her a glare and slammed the fabric into her arms before stalking off elsewhere. Sighing, Channing continued throughout the store and grabbed a pair of combat boots before going to the book section. She glanced through the books and grabbed three different Sudoku ones, all of the highest difficulty level. She knew if she got anything lower than that Mister Nigma would be furious with her.

Knowing she had everything she needed, Shar quickly walked to the self-checkout counter and paid for her items in cash. She couldn't risk using her credit card and having someone ID her. Once her items were paid for she quickly walked to a costume store and then to a weapons store.

Her eyes glanced at the various weapons assorted on the shelves. She avoided the guns and any other projectiles. That just wasn't her style. Now blades and other close ranged weapons were a different story.

"I don't want to kill, though," she whispered to herself and immediately dismissed the idea of using a blade. If she stabbed or cut a person wrong then they may end up dying, because of her. "A fake blade would be suitable, though."

"Can I help you?" Shar glanced up and looked at a male who was leaning on the counter.

Shar walked over to him, "Do you have a weapon that would go well with tai chi?"

"Hmm," the male turned around. "One minute…" He walked into the back room and brought out a long staff and a sword. "I have these types of weapons. Would they work?"

"Do you have a wooden sword that won't break upon a direct hit?" She questioned examining the weapons. A long staff would be too difficult to carry with her.

"Yeah, one second," the man left again slightly irritated and came back with one. "Will this do?"

Shar nodded her covered face, "Do you have any paint for it? Black and red maybe?"

The man knelt down to the counter and brought out two things of paint, "That all?"

"Yeah," she grinned to herself. "How much?"

"Need to see an ID before I sell you the sword," the man looked at her. "Unless you have a little…bargaining money."

Shar couldn't tell if she should be happy or disturbed that this man was willing to give money to a minor if they had no money. Either way she'd get the weapon, but she couldn't give her ID out to him.

"How's fifty extra?" she questioned and saw him nod his head. She took out some cash out of her pocket and handed it to him. Grabbing the paint and sword she made it out of the store and walked home, happy with herself for getting everything she needed.

-Time Skip-

"Ouch!" Channing yelped and put her finger in her mouth as a small droplet of blood dripped. "Freaking needle…" She looked down at her creation. "Just a few more stitches and it'll be done…"

She took her finger out of her mouth and quickly finished sewing. Her lips curved upwards as she ran to her bedroom with the garment in hand. Quickly, she threw her rags off and put the new outfit on. Spinning around in a circle, checking herself up, she jumped up and down in joy.

"It fits!" She laughed to herself. "And I have enough fabric to make more if I need it." She grabbed a domino mask on her bed, the same she wore to the asylum and put it on. "Hello Crimson X." She frowned. "Guess I do need to dye my hair red…"

-Time Skip—

"You dyed your hair?" Nigma noted as he walked into the room.

Doctor Channing smiled at him, "Yeah. I wanted some change, so I dyed it blond."

Nigma chuckled, "You just moved to Gotham and you already want change?"

Doctor Channing nodded and opened a drawer in her desk, "I have something for you, Mister Nigma."

Edward smirked already knowing what it was. Doctor Channing handed him three Sudoku books. He took them eagerly and flipped through them examining. He placed them in front of him and nodded to her approvingly.

"Riddle me this! If you hit me hard I'll break, but I'll never stop staring at you. What am I?"

"A mirror," Doctor Channing smiled at him. "I'm assuming all of our sessions will start like this?"

"Yes," The Riddler nodded.

"Now, how has your day been?"

"Boring, there's no one to talk to in my cells and the guards avoid me," He leaned back in his chair. "I suppose it'll be better now that I have these to keep me company."

"I'll talk to Professor Strange about moving some patients near you or having you have some more socialization. I'm sure the isolation is making you a little stir-." She paused. She didn't want to say crazy, "A little antsy."

"Smart choice in words, Doctor Simpleton."

"Thank you," she laughed. "Now I know you enjoy riddles and puzzles, so I'm assuming you enjoy using your brain."

"Correct."

"What else do you like to do?"

Edward grabbed a pencil on the desk and half-heartedly began working on one of his Sudoku books, "Testing the Dark Knight and other people. I put them through various tests. If they fail they'll die."

"Die?"

"Yes, die. Do I need to spell it out for you? D-I-E. Die."

Channing laughed at his insult, "So it's survival of the smartest?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else that you like to do?"

"I suppose I do like engineering," He thought to himself.

"Perhaps when you get out of here you could engineer different things that require a person to use their mind, but it won't hurt them," Doctor Channing suggested.

"But where's the fun in that?" He questioned while watching her, a slight malicious look in his eye.

Doctor Channing shifted slightly uncomfortably, "Let's move on. Mister Jones mentioned to me that you were placed in here again? Why did your previous psychologist dismiss you from this institute?"

The Riddler laughed to himself, "I wasn't dismissed. I escaped. Do you honestly think that these walls can contain a mind such as mine?"

"I would hope that they'd be able to, to be honest," Doctor Channing sighed. "They should be designed so no one can escape. Then again, it does appear to be an old building, so some renovations are probably needed." The Riddler scoffed at this. "Anyways, I want to talk about the riddles you place with your crime scenes."

"Yes, what about them?"

"Why do you do it? Doesn't it make it easier to catch you?"

"Giving advice to a criminal on how to commit crimes are we?" He smirked at Shar. "It's not that I want to leave these riddles. I simply have to, just like you need to breathe in order to survive."

"Ah, so it's part of OCD," Doctor Channing smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Mister Nigma. Now do you take any sort of medications?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe you to the anti-depressant, fluoxetine, and see how you do with it. I myself take it, and it's helped with the mental illnesses that I have."

"Oh, and what illnesses would they be? Maybe you should be a patient here," The Riddler smirked at her.

"Ha, at a time I probably should have been," Doctor Channing laughed. "I had, err, have depression which led me to being suicidal. I also had anxiety. Fluoxetine has treated me for both of these, which is why I'm going to place you on it."

"I thought you were a psychologist," Nigma frowned at her. "You're not supposed to prescribe medications to your patients."

Doctor Channing blinked, "Did I say that?..." She laughed slightly, "I always seem to do that. I'm a psychiatrist. There's not that much of a difference, which is probably why I say psychologist sometimes. Now, I need to talk to you about the medicine. There may be some side effects. If there are you need to tell me right away, no exceptions. Some of these may include new or worst depression, thoughts of suicide, shaking of a part of your body, dry mouth, nervousness, weight loss, decrease in sex drive, weakness, nausea, and drowsiness. That being said you should take the medication at night, once a day."

"Alright," Nigma frowned. He didn't like the idea of having something that could very well change his brilliant mind.

"Now, if you have any of these symptoms you're having an allergic reaction. They include, rash, hives, fever, joint pain, swelling, you can't breathe, fever, irregular heartbeat, seizures, or hallucinates."

"Well, if I have a hallucination that may be because of Jonathan," Edward laughed to himself. "How will I know?"

Channing blinked as she tried to recall who Jonathan was, "Doctor Crane? Either way you need to notify a guard and tell them to get a doctor right away. I'll let them know that you're starting a new medication, that way they'll actually listen." She shook her head in disgust at some of the things in the asylum. How could they not know about patient X?

"You seem as if you know something about this asylum that disturbs you."

Doctor Channing gulped. Did he know? How could he? It's not like he got that great of a look of her face when she broke in to the asylum. She disguised her voice as well.

"Now what would there be here that's disturbing in this place?" She tilted her head. "I'm perfectly fine with all of the patients; they don't disturb me in the slightest. I know what it's like to have a mental illness, so I just want to help them all."

"Doctor Channing?" She looked up seeing a man of darker skin. "I'm Aaron Cash. I'm here to take Riddler back to his cell. His session's up."

"Alright," Doctor Channing nodded. "He has some puzzle books with him." She hesitated wondering if they'd be allowed to have something like that. "It's for his therapy. I believe having something to distract him will help. It's better than writing on the walls, now isn't it? Also, I'm having him put on an anti-depressant to help with his OCD, so I'll need some guards to monitor his behavior closely. Can never be too safe can we?" She smiled at him and then looked at Edward. "Have a good day, Mister Nigma. Thank you for answering my questions."

"Thank you for the puzzles," he stood up as Cash handcuffed him to escort him back to his cell. As he began to walk out he paused. "There's still so much you need to learn about this place, Doctor Simpleton."

"Move it, Riddler!"

"Be nice to him, Mister Cash!" Doctor Channing stood up yelling, but was ignored as the two walked away. "Tch, jackass."

-Time Skip—

With the click of a lock, Doctor Channing walked away from her office. Her heels clicked on the cold, tiled floor. She scratched her head uncomfortably mentioning something about when she got home. As she waked out she glanced into some of the cells, to see who these patients were.

"Alice! Alice is that you?" A voice shouted out.

Shar stopped in her tracks and turned around. She walked over to a cell to see a patient watching her closely. She gave him a small smile, which he returned…Though, not in as innocent as a way.

"Alice, I'm so glad you came here! I could just cheer! Let's have tea. But getting out you'll have to help me!"

She pitied the shorter fellow, "I'm sorry." She glanced at the name plate by the cell, "Mister Tetch, but I'm not Alice. I'm Doctor Shar Channing."

"No, you're Alice!" He shouted. "You're the flawless Alice!"

"Leave her alone, Hatter!" A familiar voice shouted. "I wouldn't stay around these crazies for that long, Doctor Channing."

"Oh, sorry, Mister Jones. I was just leaving," she looked back at the famed Mad Hatter. "It was nice meeting you. Have a good evening." She waved slightly and made her way towards the exit, of which she was reluctant to remember the way.

"Doctor Young," the voice of Hugo Strange sounded from a nearby room that was near Shar. She paused in her footsteps. "There's a project I want you to work with."

"What would that be, Professor Strange?" A slightly raspy voice questioned.

"Project X. You need to drain patient X of the product that's in his system. Mister White is expecting there to be some results. Here's the information on it." A rustling of papers sounded. "I'll be expecting progress. Good evening."

Shar looked around quickly and dashed into the woman's bathroom, before Strange could see she was eavesdropping. She held her breath as she heard the man walk by and until his footsteps were gone. Thinking she was safe, she flushed the toilet and ran the faucet water, making it seem like she was in there for what a restroom is supposed to be used for. After turning the water off, she walked out.

"Ah!" Another doctor yelled in surprise, only causing Shar to jump. "I-I'm so sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone."

"It's alright," Channing dismissed her with a wave of the hand. "Sorry to scare you." She walked past her, though not noting the name on her name tag. Young. She glanced behind her once she was a distance and narrowed her eyes. Another human experiment, how despicable.


	3. Chapter 3: Bugged

"Off with their wigs," Shar giggled to herself as she threw off her blond hair and ran her hands through her more crimson locks. "Ah, much better. It's nice to get the damn, itchy thing off of me. Oh well, it's for you Mister Bane." She blinked a couple of times, "Speaking of which I should get ready…"

Her crimson hair flowed behind her as she ran to her bedroom, shedding of her Arkham uniform while doing so. A sleek leather outfit took its place as it hugged her skin. Her hands, now covered by black gloves, worked her hair into two pigtails, each held in with black bands. Then, she put on her domino mask to hide her identity. Looking in the mirror she frowned.

"It's missing something," she mumbled as she dug through her closet. "Aha!"

Shar pulled out a red cape - that used to be part of a costume - and a red skirt. She quickly put them on and nodded in approval. This helped get across the message of crimson, but not the x. She glanced at the makeup on her end table and walked over it. Picking up black eyeliner she drew an x on her left cheek.

"There, Crimson X," she smiled lightly before grabbing her wooden sword; that was now black with red x's. "Let's go kick some ass." Her voice now rang with a British accent. "I'll get some practice before I go pay Strange and Young a visit."

She walked over to her window and opened it. Glancing around, to make sure no one was currently looking out their nearby windows, she climbed down the fire escape. Once she was as low it would go, apparently fire safety isn't that great of a concern, she jumped down. With a light thud she winced as pain shot through her feet.

"Now where am I to find a crime happening?" Crimson X questioned looking around the ally way she was in.

As if on cue, a shrill scream scraped the night's sky. Her ears twitched as she located the source. Quickly, she ran to where the screamer was. Her golden hues widened as she saw a teenage girl corned against a wall as two men grew closer. Now doubt they were intending to rape her.

"Hey!" Shar yelled and swung her wooden sword a few times. "Why don't you boys go after someone who's your age, hmm?"

The two men turned around to see who was intruding on them. They glanced at each other and shrugged. One of them sprinted at Crimson X. With a quick side step, she avoided him and harshly hit him upside the head with her sword. He fell down, unconscious. The other one grimaced and charged yelling.

"Oh no you don't," Crimson X leapt over his head and hooked her sword under his chin, sending him tumbling to the ground. She straddled him and pressed the sword on his neck, so the blood flow wouldn't be allowed to reach his brain. "Nighty night."

The man's eyes fluttered closed. Getting up she walked over to the teenage girl. The girl's face was streaked with eye makeup as she sobbed in panic. Crimson X knelt down to her and grabbed her chin. She noticed a small cut on her cheek.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" She questioned the teenage girl who just nodded. "Call the police. I'll stand guard nearby just to make sure those bastards don't wake up. It'll be okay." Crimson X stood up and walked away, only to hide in the shadows.

"Wait!" The girl shouted after her. "What's your name?"

"Crimson X."

-Time Skip-

"Barbara," A gruff voice sounded as he watched the red head walk away after the police showed up a crime scene. "I want you to find anything you can about Crimson X."

"Alright, Bruce," a female voice sounded on the end. She sighed after a few minutes of searching. "There's nothing on a Crimson X. Do you have a physical description?"

"Red hair, darker than yours. Female. A tai chi fighting style."

"I'll get on it. Though, it might take a while. You'd be better of getting a forensic piece of evidence."

"I'll work on it."

-Time Skip-

"You look tired, doc," A smug voice chimed.

"Ah," Shar nodded while yawning. "I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"And why is that? Is the Asylum getting to you already?"

Doctor Channing laughed lightly, "In a way it is, but not in a negative manor as it would most. Anyways, let's get back to business, you're the important one. Why do you think you started to have an obsession with riddles? That was nagging at me last night."

"What relation would be my mother's brother's brother-in-law to me?" Edward Nigma questioned her.

"Your father, right?" She answered and blinked. "Your father's the reason that you're obsessed with riddles."

"That is correct, Doctor Simpleton. Very good," he scoffed sarcastically. "I would think that even a two year old would be able to solve that."

By now Doctor Channing was used to the insults from Mister Nigma and knew not to take it to heart. "So what happened with your father?" She questioned carefully. Even though it was her job, she didn't like going too personal too fast.

"One day I came home with a prize after being the fastest student to solve a puzzle. I told my father. He didn't believe me. He kept on thinking I was cheating. 'Moron!' he yelled. He would always call me a morn and said I was too stupid to do anything with my life." His hands clenched the side of his chair. "I'm not a moron!" He yelled at Doctor Channing. "I am the smartest person there is! I'm not a moron! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"I never said you were, Mister Nigma," She was slightly taken back by the sudden shifts in moods. "I believe you're incredibly intelligent."

He glared over at her with dark eyes, "I am incredibly intelligent. I am the most intelligent person in all of Gotham. You and everyone else will soon find out that I am."

Channing furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see," he smirked. "Once I stop the Dark Knight no one will stand in my way."

"I've heard there's a new vigilante in town," Channing leaned back in her chair. "I heard that she's planning something big." Shar glanced over at The Riddler who crossed his arms. He hadn't heard about this, being locked up in his cell an all.

"I'm sure she's just another imbecile, she doesn't stand a chance against me."

A knock sounded on the door interrupting the two's conversation. Shar glanced up and muttered a come in. Aaron Cash walked in and informed them that someone was here to visit Shar. She looked confused, but nodded all the same. Mister Cash took The Riddler back to his cell while Shar Channing made her way over to the visitor center.

Her eyes looked around the room for someone she was familiar with, but found no one. Sighing to herself she walked over to the receptionist who was busy flirting with a taller man. Shar shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably as she waited for the two to finish, but after a few minutes went by she saw no end to it.

"Umm, excuse me," She piped up and looked down at the ground nervously and then at the receptionist. "Is someone looking for me, I'm Shar Channing."

The man turned around, "That would be me. I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne?" She took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Wayne."

"Please, just call me Bruce," he waved his hand casually. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things, is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

"Oh, yes," Shar nodded. "We can go to my office if that works." He nodded his head. "Alright, follow me."

She walked through the halls of Arkham, finally getting used to remembering the hallways. Shar waved slightly when they past Mad Hatter's cell. He yelled after her, claiming that Alice should have tea with him. She frowned and kept looking ahead.

"You should be careful with him," Wayne warned. "He's murdered the previous women he believed to be Alice."

She glanced over at Bruce as she opened the door to her office, "I had no idea…" Walking in she motioned for him to sit in a chair while she took her chair. "So what was it that you'd like to discuss?"

"I'm currently running a campaign to stop Arkham City," he watched her and noted her confused look. "It's where they're going to allow the patients here, and the criminals in Black Gate to run around freely in the center of Gotham."

Shar gasped slightly, "Why would they do something like that?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not safe for the citizens here," his stormy eyes watched her golden ones, "I want to get some support from people who are working in this asylum to try and stop it. I saw your record and thought you'd be the person to help me. I'd pay you for your time of course."

"You don't have to pay me, Mist—Bruce," She nodded towards him. "It'd be more trustworthy if I did this for free, right? Can I ask who is overseeing this project and who is paying for it?"

"Professor Strange and a Mister White are making this happen," Bruce noted. "Quincy Sharp is running for mayor soon, I think he's just a puppet for it."

Shar looked down chewing her lip. The same people who were experimenting on Patient X are doing this. Why would they…? Are they planning on releasing this sort of monster man out onto Gotham? Why? It'd just cause destruction. Could it be because of Batman and escalation? Still…They have to be insane to actually think this would be a good idea.

"Doctor Channing?"

Shar looked up at Bruce and smiled nervously, "Sorry, I was just thinking. Oh! And if I'm going to call you Bruce, please just call me Shar."

"Alright, Shar," he chuckled. "How about we have dinner this evening to discuss the how we'll oppose Arkham City later?"

Shar nodded slightly, "Alright, where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up around six? Wear something nice," he stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Shar. I'll show myself out."

"It was nice meeting you too, Bruce."

Bruce Wayne walked out of Doctor Channing's office. She leaned back in her chair and simply stared at the ceiling for a moment or two. That is, until a voice interrupted her.

"Bruce Wayne, huh?"

Doctor Channing jumped and looked around her office, "Mister Nigma? Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm just in my cell. How am I talking to you, though? That's a secret." Doctor Channing looked under her desk, seeing as that's where the source of the sound was coming from. "Hey! You weren't supposed to know that was there."

She looked around more for a camera, but couldn't find one, "How did you do this, Mister Nigma?"

"That's a secret, Doctor Simpleton."

Images flashed back from when he was out of his cell at night. He must have installed something during that time, or on another night. She mentally sighed knowing she didn't have anything personal in her office, and she didn't think she'd put anything in it now.

"Very well," Channing sighed. "So why did you decide to bug my office? Or did you bug all of Arkham?"

"Just your office; for now. I also wanted to see what you were hiding. I'm glad I did bug your office, Arkham City sounds interesting," Nigma smirked as a small screen illuminated his face and he held a microphone close to his mouth. "What do you know about it?"

"The first I heard of it was from Bruce," She took out a piece of paper and started to doodle mindlessly. "I'll get more information on it tonight. I'm not sure if I'll actually be able to let you in on any of it. If I am, I'll be sure to let you know, Mister Nigma." Shar paused for a second, "How are the guards not aware that you're speaking to me?"

"Oh, they don't like going near my cell."

"Tch, even after I told them to keep an eye on you after you've started taking the medication," Shar glanced around the room, "How is it doing, by the way?"

"I notice no difference."

"It may take a week or two to actually see a difference, it took about a week and a half for myself," she tapped her pencil and looked at her paper some more. "If it starts working I'm going to ask to get you on parole earlier than what's expected. If that goes well, I'm going to wean you off of it and see if it was just a chemical imbalance."

"Very well, it's not there's nothing I can do from stopping you."

"Someone's coming," Shar looked around nervously. What would they do if they found out that Riddler had bugged her office? Wait, why did she care? It's not like it's her fault it happened, is it? A knock sounded interrupting her thoughts, "Come in."

In came the all too familiar bald man with a beard. Shar inwardly gulped at this terrifying man. While she was Shar Channing she knew she could do nothing to him and it scared her. However, if she were Crimson X then she could. No! She can't do anything in day light hours, it'd be too suspicious.

"Ah, Professor Strange," She gave a fake smile to him. "How can I help you?"

"There's a new patient I want you to take care of, he's been here for a while, but I think it'd be better if you where his psychiatrist."

"Alright, who is he?"

"Jervis Tetch."

Her heart skipped a beat. Jervis Tetch was the man who thought she was Alice. He killed everyone he thought was Alice, so why would Strange want her…Did Strange want her dead? Inwardly, she cursed many colorful words at him. That bastard.

"Your first meeting with him will be tomorrow. Have a good…" He paused for a second. "Evening." With that Strange left, leaving an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Geez, you have to deal with Mad Hatter now and you have blond hair." Riddler's voice rang out. "I suggest you dye your hair tomorrow, just so he won't try and kill you."

"I'll be fine, Mister Nigma…I'll be fine. Oh…There's something I want you to do. It'll be in return for me not telling the guards about what you've done."

An aggravated sigh sounded, "What is it?"

"If you hear anything strange from the patients, guards, doctors, or anyone else about something going on in the asylum, I want you tell me."

"What would strange be?"

"Experiments on humans and Arkham City."

-Time Skip-

"So how are your patients in Arkham, Shar?" Bruce questioned as the two ate their dinners in a restaurant that Shar felt completely out of place.

"Right now I've only had sessions with Mister Nigma," She smiled at the thought. "I think he's doing really well, to be honest. I can't give too much information out, but I think he'll actually be able to go on parole sooner than was planned. Though, I am slightly worried about some things with him."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

She glanced at Bruce and then down at her plate as she played with her food, "He…He escaped his cell, I believe multiple times. Mister Nigma bugged my office. He overheard our conversation about Arkham City."

"I see," Bruce frowned in a worried manor. "You told the guards about what he did, right?"

"Even if I did, I be he'd just break out and re-bug my office," She smirked slightly. "Besides I made a deal with him. If he hears anything on Arkham City he's obligated to tell me. If any of the guards talk about it near his cell, I'll be able to hear…Unless he mutes his microphone."

Bruce shook his head, "That's a dangerous game you're playing, Shar. You really should tell the guards. If you don't he'll end up getting you killed."

Shar wiped her mouth after taking a sip of water, "If I tell the guards that may just anger him, then what? If he's as dangerous as you say he is, it'll be even worse if I make him mad, no?"

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he overheard a nearby couple. Shar turned her head to listen in better.

"Did you hear? Two-Face escaped the asylum about an hour ago!"

"What? I swear, that place needs to have stronger security. All of those scum bags keep on breaking out. It'd just be better if we shot them all!"

"But you can't forget that Two-Face was Harvey Dent, Gotham's DA. He locked up half of the mob."

"But after the incident he turned and the mob got even worst. You can't have tolerance for people like that. Hell, even Batman should be locked up! The crime has only gotten worst."

"But before Batman everyone was corrupt, you can't look past that. People are working harder to lock up the criminals that are running around."

"And they should start with Batman and that new chic. What's her name? Emerald X?"

"She won't last long; she's just another copycat that's trying to be like Batman."

Shar twitched as she quickly took a gulp of water to try and hide the anger at the couple. It wasn't Emerald X, it was Crimson X! Crimson X wasn't copying Batman; she was trying to stop human experiments that were happening to Bane. Though, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that people were already talking about her.

Bruce chuckled, "I can't help, but agree with that couple. I mean, a person who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues."

Shar quirked an eyebrow, "Should he dress up like a cute little bunny and beat up criminals that way?"

"I suppose you do have a point, Shar," Bruce chuckled and looked at his watch. "Goodness, does the time fly by? I hope you don't mind, but I have a business meeting to attend in an hour. Would it be alright if I took you home?"

Business meeting at nine o' clock? That's a bit late, but whatever. Maybe some people are from different countries. None the less she smiled in an understanding manor and nodded.

-Time Skip-

Through the ventilation systems she crawled. Her crimson hair flowed softly behind her from the slight breeze it was causing. Every now and then she peak through one of the gates to see where she was and continued on her way. At the sight of a certain doctor, Crimson X quietly removed a gate and dropped down.

"You scream and I'll slit your throat," she held a hand over the doctor's mouth, the flat part of her wooden sword was held against the doctor's neck. "I only have a few questions." Crimson X glanced around and dragged the doctor into a nearby room. She locked the door behind her.

"Wh-what do you want?" The doctor stuttered in a raspy voice.

"Patient X," The red head pointed her sword at the doctor. "Why does Strange want something like that? What is he planning?"

"I-I don't know," She stuttered.

Crimson X grabbed the doctor by the hair and held her up, "Don't lie to me!"

"Th-there's money coming in from a Mister White. I-It's being used to make sure that Sharp will be voted for mayor, that way it's guaranteed Arkham City will be built!"

"Why does White want this?"

"I-I don't know! I swear!" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

Crimson X glared at her and evaluated her, "I believe you…Now what to do with you. I can't have you alerting the guard."

"What? No, I told you everything!"

"I said no screaming," Crimson X smirked and slammed the side of her hand onto a pressure point on the doctor, rendering her unconscious. "Now, to go pay Patient X a visit." Crimson X walked out of the room and climbed back into the ventilation system she was using.

Crimson X maneuvered her way through ventilation system and eventually walked to a lower section of the facility. There was a familiar room there, the one where she first witnessed the animalistic screams and Strange's voice.

She peered through the vent's gate and hopped out knowing it was clear. Crimson X ran to the door and opened it, only to quietly shut it behind her. Her eyes traced the tubes and up to a body. One of her hands covered her mouth to silent a gasp. Quickly she walked over to the man who appeared to have some sort of glowing liquid drained out of him. He looked deprived of nutrients.

"How could someone do this?" She questioned as she looked around. "Patient X, or Bane, can you hear me?"

The man's eyes fluttered opened as they locked onto Crimson X's, "What is this chica doing in here?" He questioned, an accent dripping from his voice. "Are you another bruja?"

"Bruja?" Crimson X frowned as she didn't speak that much Spanish. "No, I don't think so. I want to help you, but you need to tell me what's going on. Why is Strange making Young do this to you?"

"To create monstruos."

"Monsters?"

"Si," Bane nodded weakly. "He wants an army of me. I can only assume that Blanco wants the same thing."

Crimson X sighed, "This can't be good…" She then looked at Bane. "Alright, now to get you out of here."

Just as her hand was about to reach up to help him escape an alarm went off. She jumped back and looked up at the flashing red lights.

"Go, chica de roja," Bane nodded to her. "They know you're here."

Crimson X frowned and hesitated with what she should do, but only ran out of the room and back into the ventilation system. She heard guards yelling about Young being unconscious and to get a doctor. She moved quickly through the vents as she looked for an exit. Everything was on lock down, looks like she'll be here for a while.

Gun shots rang throughout the air, causing her to duck and cover he head. Guards screamed as if they were in pain. This can't be right, weren't they after her? She strained her ears to listen.

"Ah, look at the poor little guards," a sound of a person kicking someone else echoed. "They're just too pathetic, aren't they puddin'."

"Got that right, Harley!" A high pitched cackle rang. "Now let's get out of here before Bats gets here."

"Sure thing, Mistah J!"

"Freeze Joker!"

"Cash," Crimson X muttered under her breath.

"You really don't want to be in our way, Cashy," Joker threatened. "Oh you do? Go get 'im Harley!" He shoved the blond girl that was with him into Cash and he ran off laughing. "Wait for me to come home, dear!"

"Puddin'!" Harley shouted after him and pouted as Cash held a firm grip on her.

"You're not going anywhere, Quinn," Cash glared. "I want a head count on how many these two people have killed. Make sure everyone else are still in their cells and get this bitch back where she belongs!"

"Now's my time to escape," Crimson X whispered and quickly crawled through the vents, only to stop by her office as she saw Mister Nigma quickly run out of it. She quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was doing in there. It'd have to wait for tomorrow though, she couldn't risk being caught.


	4. Chapter 4: As Mad as a Hatter

"Good morning, Mister Nigma," Shar dropped her purse on her desk and sat down at her chair, typing away on her computer. She wasn't quite sure if Edward could hear her, but she figured she may as well be polite to the patient.

"Morning, Doctor Simpleton."

She glanced around the room, looking for something, anything at all that was different. Shar wasn't sure why the Riddler was in her office last night, and she wanted to find out. How could she do so if the Riddler was watching her every move? She certainly didn't want to raise any suspicions of her being Crimson X.

"So I heard that The Joker escaped last night," Shar muttered. "What exactly happened? Do you know?"

"Of course I know, I am the Riddler after all, the one with all of the answers."

"Please, do tell what the answer is, then."

"Oh, he just escaped for something he's planning," his arrogant tone seemed slightly delighted at being aloof. "It's nothing new. What's strange is how his moronic girlfriend stayed behind. Though, I suppose that is also a part of the plan."

"What exactly is the plan?"

"Tch, tch, Joker isn't your patient, Doctor Simpleton. Speaking of which, have fun with Hatter."

Shar let out a yawn. Staying up these past few nights was starting to get to her. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the time on the computer screen. Channing groaned seeing that in thirty minutes that Hatter, who thought Shar to be Alice, would be meeting with her. Becoming one of his previous incarnations of Alice wasn't exactly part of Shar's plan.

"Oh? Am I sensing a little apprehension towards one of the patients here at Arkham? I thought you said you had no problems with them here."

"Just don't feel like being murdered today, Mister Nigma," Shar leaned back in her chair. "Maybe some other day, but not this one." She tapped a finger on her desk in a sort of beat before speaking, "How have your Sudoku books gone?"

"Finished them."

Shar laughed lightly, "I didn't expect anything less from you, Mister Nigma. Good job. Would you like me to pick up something else for you this evening? A different sort of puzzle perhaps?"

"Crosswords will do."

"Will do, Mister Nigma," Shar crossed one leg over another, "Have you found out anything about Arkham City or a patient x?"

"No."

Shar sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was frustrating how very little she had to work with. Though, her exasperation would have to be put on hold as knock hit the door.

"Come in," Shar glanced at the time. It was about right for Mister Tetch to come in.

"Hatter's here," Aaron Cash said as he pushed in a shorter male, about four feet, eleven inches.

"I see, thank you Mister Cash," Shar uncrossed her legs and sat up straight, a smile aimed at Tetch. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing much better now that I can see you, Alice," Jervis Tetch grinned at her. "I only wished I had my hat."

"Your hat?" Shar questioned. She didn't even bother telling him that her name wasn't Alice, again. It just didn't get through to him.

"Yes, my hat," Jervis nodded violently. "It's what gives control in that." He pointed at his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Alice! If you get it back, I'll show you with just a small whack!"

Shar chewed her lip trying to think of what it meant. She supposed it had something to do with the brain. Control? Is it some sort of mind control? He is known as that Mad Hatter, so whatever it is it must have something to do with his hat.

"What happened to your hat?"

"That rat, Sharp, took my hat," he growled. That scowl slowly turned into a smile. "Strange said he'd get it back."

"Strange…" Shar frowned. "Of course he would…Is he also your psychiatrist?"

"Oh yes, he visits by cell and talks to me."

"Tch, hypocrite," Shar's hands clenched into fists.

"Does Alice not like Strange?"

"Not really, but we're co-workers, so I'll have to deal with it."

Jervis stood up from his chair and walked towards Shar. She stood up in reaction and backed away from him. Jervis smiled up at her, seeing she was a good six inches taller than him. Shar watched him carefully as he messed with something in his sleeve.

"Strange gave me something and said that if I use it I'll get my hat back."

"It's a knife, Simpleton!" Riddler's voice sounded. He must have been watching the entire thing.

Shar ran towards the door and opened it quickly. Her adrenaline was pumping. She looked behind her seeing Jervis lunging at her. She dove out of the door way and into the hallway with a slight yelp.

"Guards!" She screamed. "He has a knife!" She looked around, where could they be? They were nowhere in sight.

A screech escaped her mouth as a knife was flung straight into her hip. Shar turned around seeing Hatter pulling the knife out and moving to attack again. With a fling of her fist, it collided with his jaw, sending him down to the ground. Shar walked over, a hand on her wound and knelt down. Her free hand pinched a nerve on his neck sending him unconscious.

"Simpleton?"

Shar stumbled into her office, blood gushing past her hand. Her vision was growing blurry as her hand reached for the telephone and dialed away. A bored hello answered the phone, but there was no reply on Shar's end. Her head hit the desk as she passed out.

-Time Skip—

A dull beep sounded throughout the room. A sterile smell invaded her nose as her senses began to come back to life. Her eyes flickered open only to clench back shut from the intrusive light. Once the pain subsided in her eyes, she slowly opened them, using her hand to block some of the light. Sitting up, the woman gasped at a pain that radiated from her side.

"So the doctor is finally awake!"

Shar looked over to her left seeing a man in an orange jumpsuit, no doubt a patient here. She shook her head, collecting any memories she had and then smiled slightly.

"So you've been out of your cell more often, Mister Nigma. What brings you here? Do the guards even know?"

"Those Neanderthals can't even notice a hammer to the head. I'm here, because you're the only one who even bothers to answer my riddles anymore."

"I see," Channing nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"A few days?" Her eyes widened. Could a stab wound really do that much to a person?

"You're lucky it's not permanent."

"Permanent?"

"Death."

"Oh, I see," Shar sighed and ran a hand over her hair. She felt it move and she shot her other hand up to hide what was underneath her wig's hair.

"Oh? What's this?" Nigma stood up and harshly threw off her hands, which caused the blond hair to come cascading down. "A hair net?" He ripped it off of Shar's head, making her crimson locks fall down. "Red hair?" He raised an eyebrow.

Shar blushed and looked away, "So?"

"Hmm," Nigma smirked and sat back while tapping his chin. "I do recall something about a new person around here having crimson locks. Now what was her name? Oh yes, Crimson X. I can only assume they got it from patient X, of which you want me to tell you about if I hear anything about it. Am I right, Crimson X?"

Shar opened her mouth to speak and then shut it and looked over at him. She was looking for any signs that he would spill her secret. She couldn't tell, he was unpredictable at times; with his mood swings and what not.

"You going to tell anyone?" She questioned as she fixed her hair back into the hair net and placed the wig back on.

Edward stood up and paced around the room – a habit he had so people would pay more attention to him – while he spoke, "Depends. You need to do what I say."

"What would that be?"

Edward walked over to a bag that was in the room and unzipped it. He took out a glowing green item, "You need to hide all of these around Arkham. Here's a map of where you need to hide all of them." He handed her a trophy and a map. "Surely even someone with your level of intelligence can do something like this."

"Why do you want me to hide these?"

The Riddler laughed to himself, a more sinister one at that, "When the clown gets back that bat will be here and it's the Dark Knight's job to solve my riddles. Though, he will fail." He started to walk out of the room, "Oh, I almost forgot. The Dark Knight will surely need some assistance, so leave those maps lying around somewhere."

With that he left, leaving Shar to look down in her hands that was one of his glowing trophies, only to hide it under her pillow. If she did this her identity would be safe. It's not like hiding them would be all that bad, would it? She wouldn't have to hurt anyone or break any major laws. Besides, it could help her get more familiar with the whereabouts of the asylum, it is such a large place and she's really only been in one – well, two – buildings; intensive treatment and the medical facility.

"Ah, you're awake!" Shar looked up to see none other than Bruce Wayne walk into the room. "I heard you were attacked by one of your patients, so I wanted to check to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright," Shar smiled at him. "Thank you, Bruce."

"Do you know how Jervis even go the knife?" Bruce questioned as he sat down in one of the chairs. "That's usually not normal for an Arkham patient to have."

Shar bit her lip thinking back to the attack and slowly nodded, "He said that Strange gave it to him…He also said that Strange was going to give him back the hat that Sharp took."

A look of panic flashed over Bruce's face as he began thinking, "Strange must be…"

"Hmm?" Shar tilted her head slightly, "Strange must be what? I already know that he's trying to drive me out of Arkham…Just wouldn't think that way would be with dead." She laughed lightly, "It won't work, though."

Bruce sighed, "Just be careful, Shar. These patients are ones to be taken lightly."

"I know," Channing patted her hip where she was stabbed. "I learnt my lesson already."

"Good," he stood up from where he was sitting. "Well I have to go. Wayne Enterprise is never sleeping. Get better soon, alright?" Shar nodded to him as he was leaving.

Just as Bruce walked out the door, a doctor walked into the room and checked her out; asking her how the pain and what not. After a few minutes, that seemed to last a life time, the doctor finally told her she could check out and to just be careful with the stiches that were in her side. All the while, she wondered how Bruce, the doctor, or anyone else for that matter, didn't see Mister Nigma enter or assumingly leave the building.

-Time Skip: That Night-

Crimson X crawled through the ventilation systems in the Botanical Garden building. It was a rather nice place, she had to admit. The hardest part about it was trying to find her way past various obstacles, like the never ending pit of death. She mentally thanked Nigma that she wouldn't have to go there to hide any of his trophies.

"Now how am I supposed to get up there?" She put her hands on her hip while looking at a blow out in a wall. Glancing around, she noticed a nearby tree. "That'll do."

X climbed up the tree. When the vigilante, and criminal accomplice, reached the top she took a deep breath. Her legs knelt down and sprung herself forwards. With a slight thud she inwardly cheered at her success. Taking the trophy out of the bag she had with her, she gently placed it down.

This trophy drop-off carried on for another hour or so. Once she had disposed of them all she dropped a map onto a table and began making her way back to the corridor. Though, her footsteps stopped at the sound of some voices.

"Remind me again why we're filling this up with water," a deeper voice grunted.

"Joker said he wanted it to be flooded while he goes 'round spray painting stuff. If you start asking questions you're gonna end up dead, got it?"

"Still don't understand how he got us transferred here from Black Gate."

"Oh, boys," a voice sounded from Crimson X causing her to turn around quickly. "We have ourselves a little eavesdropper!"

"Joker," Crimson X glared. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, doll," he giggled to himself. "Hmm? What are you doing?"

"Running some errands for Riddler," she spat thinking that if she said she was working for another criminal it' be the best chance for her survival.

"Oh, so you work for Eddie! That's funny!" He laughed. Why? Crimson X had no idea. "Tell ya what, I gotta go. Places to be, people to kill, but I'll let my boys play with you for a little bit." The Joker began to walk away in his purple suit and all. "Have fun!"

Crimson X glared not knowing if she should try to attack him or not. No, he's too dangerous and she doesn't have enough experience, yet. Two thugs that were assumingly working for Joker, cracked their knuckles as they walked over to X. Their eyes were hazed over with lust, apparently raping wasn't below them.

Crimson moved her neck from side to side as she cracked it and drew out her sword, giving it a few test spins. Her feet left the ground quickly as she charged towards the two men. The wood on the sword hit one of them directly on the head, rendering him unconscious. The other man wrapped his arms under Crimson X's from behind. She struggled to get free as she thrashed about. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt some of the stitches begin to tear. Knowing she had to end this fast, Crimson X used her head to slam it against the attacker. He yelped and stumbled backwards as he held a hand over his nose. Crimson X round kicked him to the ground and then knelt down. Pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, she punched him the face.

"Nighty night," she blew a kiss towards the two unconscious men and began to swim across the now flooded corridor with some of her blood leaking into the water.

-Time Skip-

A knock sounded on her door. She looked up and uttered a simply come in. A man, with a mustache that was graying, walked into her office. He held up a police badge that said 'Commissioner Jim Gordon.'

"How can I help you?" Shar quirked an eyebrow and was silently hoping that Edward Nigma wouldn't suddenly talk. He seemed to behaving so far whenever someone was in her office, but still.

"I just want to ask you some question on the attack," Gordon spoke.

"Oh yes," Shar motioned her hand to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you," Gordon smiled slightly. "It was Jervis Tetch that attacked you, right?"

"That's right. He attacked me with a knife."

"I see," Gordon wrote something in a notepad he had with him. "Do you know where he got the knife?"

"He told me Professor Hugo Strange gave it to him," Shar leaned back in her chair. "Strange doesn't like me all that much, just wouldn't think he'd go and try to kill me." She blinked and looked over at Gordon. "Then again, Mister Tetch is a schizophrenic, so he may have just been hallucinating."

"No matter," Gordon cleared his throat, "I'd watch your back around Strange. Make sure there's always someone with you. Was there anything unusual about the attack other than Hatter having a knife?"

"There were no guards near my office at a time, which makes believe that Strange did intend to kill me," Channing twirled a pencil in between her fingers. "Luckily for me, Tetch won't be my patient any more. I just have Mister Nigma for now." She smiled slightly, "I don't think that he'll kill me as willfully as Mister Tetch tried to."

"Still, make sure you watch him," Gordon stood up. "That's all I need for right now, thank you for your time, Doctor Channing."

"Thank you, Commissioner Gordon," Shar stood up to say goodbye and shook his hand. "Have a good day!"

Gordon muttered you too as he walked out of her office. Shar sat back with a sigh and stretched slightly. She let out a small gasp as she remembered something and opened her desk drawer as she pulled out a plastic bag. Her hand slipped in it and she withdrew a crossword puzzle book.

"I have your book for you, Mister Nigma!" Shar smiled at nowhere in particular. "Picked it up last night after I finished dropping off your trophies in the gardens. Which reminds me…Do you know what Joker's planning? There were some Blackgate Prison thugs and The Joker at the gardens. He's planning something, and I don't like it."

No response, nothing. What was going on? Did Riddler not go back to his cell yesterday? Of course not, Shar would have heard something about it.

"Mister Nigma?" Shar stood up slightly worried. "Are you there? Hello?" Nothing. "Hold on!"

Shar ran out of her office, her heels clicking loudly as she ran through the hallways. This time she remembered where she was going. Some of the guards looked at her in a confused way, but ignored it. She was just a doctor here after all. Channing looked around desperately just to see if he was somewhere else. Once she made it to his cell she peered in panting. He was in there, but he wasn't awake. Shar banged on his cell door, hoping to wake him up. He didn't stir at all.

"Damn it!" She cried and looked around desperately, "Mister Jones help!"

Mister Jones looked over and ran to her, "What is it?"

"He's not moving, open the damn door!" Shar yelled at him as he fumbled with his keys and unlocked it. Shar quickly ran in and moved Mister Nigma's shoulder. "Wake up, damn it!" Her hand moved to his neck to find a pulse, it was a weak one. "Get a doctor! Don't give up on me Nigma!"

Tears started to build up in her eyes. Why was she getting emotional about this? He was just her patient. Surely she couldn't have grown too attached to him, could she? She shook her head and focused on his breathing and heart rate.

"What's going on?" A doctor questioned as they ran in and checked his vital signs.

"He's not responding," Shar shook her head. "Has he been monitored with the medicine I put him on?" There was no answer from any of them. "Damn it!" She screamed furiously. "Why the Hell haven't you been monitoring him closely! I put you under specific order to do so!"

"We need to move him to the Medical Facility," the doctor picked up their radio. "I need a stretcher to Riddler's cell pronto!"

"He's going to be alright, right?" Shar stayed knelt down by the bed near Edward's head.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "We'll just need to monitor him is all."

Shar sighed in relief and looked down to the ground. Her eyes widened as she noticed a small screen with her office. Slowly, she grabbed it and hid it in her lab coat's pocket. She glanced to Mister Jones and the doctor and smiled slightly as they didn't notice what she just did.

"That's good…" Shar watched as two more doctors came in with a stretcher and carried Mister Nigma off.


	5. Chapter 5: Dog Kisses

Shar Channing walked into a sterile room once more. Her arms were full of various books; all of which had puzzles or brain teasers. She placed them down on an end table; that already had some puzzle books. She sighed and sat down in a chair near the bed while looking at the patient.

"I'm sorry, Mister Nigma," She ran a hand through her hair.

"Feeling sympathy for one of your patients?"

Shar stood up at the sound of Strange's voice. Her eyes narrowed into an icy glare at the bald man. She watched him warily, wondering if he was going to try and kill him right there.

"You should know better than this, Doctor Channing," Strange looked over at Nigma's unconscious form. "It could lead to them getting hurt."

Her eyes widened, "What did you do to him!" She held herself back from lunging at the man as tears threatened to run down her face. "Why did you slip him! Tell me!"

"How accusing, Doctor Channing. If I didn't know better I'd say you'd started to develop feelings for this man, but I assure you…We don't need another Harley Quinn."

"I'll never turn into a criminal," Channing growled. "Unlike you I have some respect for my patients! I don't run experiments on them!"

Strange's eyes widened slightly. Could she have known about Patient X? But how? It's not like it's easy to find. Perhaps she was simply talking about Mad Hatter. Yes, that would make more sense. That could be why her rage was so fueled towards him. He relaxed slightly at the thought.

"I assure you, I am above those scum," Strange glared at her. "I'm working to clean of Gotham's streets. Then, I will be the hero." He turned around. "Good day, Doctor Channing."

"Go to Hell!" Shar yelled after him as he exited the room. She growled and punched the wall, putting a hole in it. The pain in her fist pulsated, but she ignored it. "Damn…I'm going to have to take my anti-depressants again." She sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"You're loud, you know that?" Shar looked up and at Nigma who was smirking at her.

Shar blushed slightly out of embarrassment and muttered, "Sorry."

"So Strange tried to kill me?"

"Or just hurt you," Shar crossed her arms glaring. "Did you notice if he snuck you something?"

"The pill I took looked a bit different, they just said it was a higher dosage," Edward grimaced. "I told them I didn't want it, so they forced me to take it."

"From now on I'll give you your medications," Shar spoke firmly. "Do not take anything from anyone else. I'll inform the guards, that way they won't even bother with taking you to the doctor." She shook her head. "It might just be better if I quit this place."

"No!" Edward shouted. "You can't simply give up! You're the only psychiatrist that I can stand!"

Channing was slightly taken back by his sudden outburst, "If it's your trophies you're worried about I'll still put them where you want them. I just won't work here."

"I'm not worried about that," Nigma scoffed and crossed his arms. "I could just hide all of them." He looked at Channing. "Oh, and you only have six more days to hide all of them."

"Six!" Shar nearly fell out of her chair. "I have nine more places to go, though!"

"Not my problem," Nigma smirked at her. "Unless of course you want me to tell everyone who you really are, I suggest you hide them all."

"Fine," Shar hung her head and grabbed one of his puzzle books. "I'm going to keep this, then."

Nigma quickly snatched it out of her hands, "It's mine. You bought it and gave it to me. You can't do that."

Shar laughed at his reactions, thinking it was like a child. Nigma glared at her, but she couldn't stop laughing. After everything that had happened with in the past few days of working at the Asylum, it was nice that something such as this happened.

-Time Skip-

Crimson X walked through the Medical Facility. Nigma was still in there, so she'd thought she'd hide all of the trophies and then pay him a visit. It took all of her will power to not find Strange and beat him up for what he's done.

"First, it's Patient X. Then, it's me, and then, it's Nigma," X muttered as she placed a trophy down and glanced at the map. "And whatever the Hell he's planning to do with Arkham City. It doesn't take an idiot to realize it's a bad idea." She walked off to the next destination, "Then again…He said he wanted to be a hero. So he's planning on Arkham City being a bad idea?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Gotham is one messed up city." She placed the trophy onto a desk and walked out. "Now to see how Nigma's doing."

She carefully walked through the facility. Luckily, this place wasn't as heavily guarded as the intensive treatment building. She nearly was spotted a few times when she was placing the trophies in the building.

Crimson peeked into the room that Nigma was staying in and walked in. He was nowhere to be seen. His puzzle books were still there, and there was no sign of a struggle, so he must be walking about. She sighed and leaned against the wall. The thought of him having insomnia ran through her mind.

"And what are you doing here, Doctor Simpleton?"

Crimson X turned around to see Nigma standing in the door way, "Just finished dropping off the trophies here, so I'd thought I'd come to check up on you." Her British accent rolled off her tongue, even though Edward knew who she was. "Where were you?"

"Just taking a walk throughout the asylum is all," Nigma shrugged his shoulder and sat on his bed. "I've been wiring some offices."

"Whose?"

"Oh, just Strange's for right now. He's going to pay for what he did to me," His eye narrowed.

Crimson X smirked at this, "I'll make sure he does, Mister Nigma." She turned her head towards the door as her ear twitched. "Time to go, a guard's coming. I'll see you in a couple of days. I have the day off tomorrow, so you won't go to therapy tomorrow."

"Fine."

Crimson X glanced behind her and smiled at him, with a slight wave of her hand, she was off.

-Time Skip-

"Mmm, hello?" Shar answered a phone while yawning. "Oh, hey mom. Yeah, I just woke up. I know, I'm picking you guys up from the airport in…" She looked over at her clock, "Four hours….Yeah, just call when you get there. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Shar put her phone back on the charger and sat up on her bed. Her crimson hair dangled freely. Stretching she stood up and threw some more casual clothes on; jeans and a sweater. It was fall, so she'd have to dress to stay warm. She just hoped that the patients in the asylum didn't get cold while they stayed there.

"Get to see my puppy today," Shar skipped through her apartment.

Her parents were bringing her dog to her place of residence. Shar decided that it'd be better for her to get situated in the city for a little bit before her dog was brought over. The dog was a Norwegian Elkhound. This dog was well known where Shar used to live, as she used it to help treat some of her patients. They are good dogs for therapy with their people loving personality.

Shar squealed in excitement as she was going to see her baby soon. She quickly made lunch to eat, seeing as she slept in pretty late and ate quickly. Her finger then tapped the counter as she stared at the time. Sighing, she needed something to distract herself. Shar ran around her apartment making last minute pickups and hid all of her Crimson X stuff. She knew that it'd be a bad thing if her parents knew what she was up to. They were already hesitant enough about her moving to Gotham City, one of the most notorious places for crimes.

Seeing as she was done, Shar flopped onto her couch and turned on the television.

A blond looked at the camera while she spoke, Vicki Vale was her name. She was in front of the asylum, which caused Shar to gulp nervously. Did something happen? Was everyone alright? Did The Joker make his move?

"Throughout this past week, Arkham Asylum has seen its handful of complications. Prisoners from Blackgate Prison have been transferred to the asylum after a so called mental breakdown. Whether this is true or another act of corruption is up to debate between law enforcers and the citizens of Gotham. Also, The Joker escaped and is still on the run. He killed multiple guards, which isn't that much for his criminal record. He's been spotted on security cameras walking throughout the asylum the past few days, spray painting his signature face. Authorities are stepping up the security to try and catch The Joker should he come back. They're also working to catch a new face here in Gotham, Crimson X. Not much is known about her. It's been said that while she's stopping various crimes, she's also working with The Riddler as she's been seen with his trophies. Whether she's a vigilante or another criminal is still unknown. Then, there's the attack of Doctor Shar Channing. She was stabbed in her side by Jervis Tetch, otherwise known as Mad Hatter. Doctors at the asylum say that she's in a good condition. Will this madness at the asylum come to an end? Or is it just a sign that a storm is coming? This is Vicki Vale, live, at Arkham Asylum."

-Time Skip-

A dog tackled Shar to the ground. She burst out giggling as the dog happily licked her face. Her arms wrapped around the dog, giving it a giant hug. The dog got off her and wagged its tail while panting in excitement.

"It's good to see you too, Riolu," Shar stood up and dust herself off. "Now let's go home, okay?" She opened the door for the dog to jump in, which he did so eagerly. Shar turned around and gave a hug to her mother and father. "Hey! Welcome to Gotham, the scariest city in America." Shar laughed in got in the car. "I'll avoid the streets that are dangerous, just this once."

"Shar!" Her mother scolded. "That's not funny!"

"Ah, come on mom," Shar stuck her tongue out, "I'm only joking!"

"What's this thing about you being attacked at the asylum?" Her father spoke in a concerned tone.

Shar glanced at him through the rearview mirror as she drove away from the airport, "One of the patients stabbed me." She held in the part of her suspecting it to be a murder attempt. "Lucky for me one of my patients was there and warned me that the attacker had a knife. That's probably the only reason I'm still alive." Shar's voice then turned to the one people use to talk to babies or young children, "But now I have Riolu, so I'll be okay!"

"You should quit your job and move back," her mother warned. "It's not safe here."

"No can do, mom," Shar grinned. "I have some unfinished business here. Maybe when it's all done and over with I'll go back." She glanced out a window, "And there's a hooker." She sighed and shook her head. "Just as long as you act like you belong here you won't be messed with. Still, I suggest you don't go out after dark, got it?"

"You shouldn't either, Shar," her mother warned.

This caused Shar to laugh lightly, "I have some meetings during the night."

Her father quirked an eyebrow, "What kind of meetings, young lady?"

"I meet with Bruce Wayne to discuss Arkham City. We're trying to stop it from actually happening," Shar turned the car down a street. "It's nothing of that type, dad." Channing rolled her eyes, "I'm not some whore that just sleeps with everyone. Hell, I'm still a virgin."

Her dad cleared his throat, "Glad to hear that."

"So is there any guy that you have your eye on?" Her mother piped up curiously.

Riolu tilted his head at Shar. In a way he was saying there better not be another guy in her life. Shar glanced over at Riolu and giggled at her dog's behavior. Then, her thoughts lingered back to what Strange said about Nigma. No, she couldn't develop feelings for her patient.

"No mom, no one," Shar pulled up to a parking space and parked. "I'm too busy for a relationship."

Her mother pouted, "You should find a man, or woman soon, Shar!"

Shar took the key out of her car and stepped out, "Maybe someday, mom. I am straight, though." She laughed, "Even so, thanks for having an open mind." She looked over at Riolu, "Come on boy! Time to see your new home!"

Riolu bounded out of the car and bounced around eagerly as he looked at the building. Channing giggled at his behavior and picked up some of her parent's luggage. She then led all of them up to her apartment. Riolu followed close behind her, smelling the environment and getting to know everything.

"Here we are," Shar unlocked her door, "Home sweet home."

Riolu walked in, his tail wagging. It smelt like his girl. Running, he jumped up onto the couch and looked over to Shar to make sure he was okay there. Shar shook her head with a grin and didn't do anything to move him off the couch. She really did spoil him.

"It's a nice place," her mother chimed and walked in while placing down her baggage. "I'm glad that your schooling paid off."

Shar rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to pay for any of it, I didn't have to pay for any of it. I was on a full ride, so I have no debt to worry about." She grinned, "That's what you get for being a good student in high school and not studying."

"You did your homework," her father walked around the place and looked out the window, "That's how you got good grades."

Shar stuck her tongue out at him, "Still didn't try all that hard, dad. Anyways, you guys want something to eat? We can go somewhere, get takeout, or I can make something." Riolu tilted his head at her, "We'll just have to make sure he can come if we go somewhere."

"Why don't we just get takeout?" Her father suggest, "That way you don't have to cook. I'm sure you being attacked is enough on your mind."

"Not really," Shar shrugged, "There are more things that are on my mind more."

"Oh? Like what?" Her mother grinned at her.

"Not a boy, mom," Channing took out a phone book. "At least not in that way. There are two patients in the asylum that have me worried. One of them I'm their psychiatrist, but the other…Well, let's just say something's going on that I don't like."

"Do you need me to find out what's going on?" Her father smirked.

Shar glanced at him and shook her head, "Already hacked into their database, dad. And no, I didn't use a computer here or my computer for that matter. I used one of their own."

Her mom watched both of them seemingly clueless as her father spoke, "Good, I taught you well."

"Yep," the doctor smiled and looked at her book, "Alright, what do you want? Chinese, pizza?"

"Chinese will do," her mother smiled. "Go ahead and order whatever you want, we'll eat it."

Shar nodded and dialed the number for takeout, hoping that it would be a good place. She ordered the food and about half an hour later it arrived. Riolu trotted over to the door, wagging his tail to indicate that the person was here. Not a minute later there was a knock. The family ate dinner together, laughing about old times and catching up. Every now and then, Riolu would beg for some food, but it would go dismissed and he wouldn't get any of the human food. Though, after a while, Shar stood up and fed him some dog food, which he happily consumed.

"I think I'm gonnna hit the sack," her father stood up, "Be careful when you go to that meeting with Wayne, alright?"

"Sure thing dad," she smiled at her parents as they head off to the guest bedroom. Then, Shar looked down at Riolu, "I'm going to have to leave you here for a few hours." She pet her dog and gave him a kiss at the top of his head, "I'll be back, though. Hold down the fort for me, make sure no on breaks in besides me." She took off the wig on her head, "This is what my hair looks like, so if you see this everything's alright."

Riolu tilted his head catching a few words that he understood and go the overall message. Its ears tilted backwards and stooped its head down. The dog was sensitive.

"Hey," Shar hugged the dog, "I'm going to be back, I promise. Just at night I'll have to leave for a little bit." She looked at the dog and pet him, "I'll even let you come with me to work, alright? Besides, grandma and grandpa will be here, so you won't be alone." The dog licked her face and wagged its tail. "Good," Shar stood up and walked to her room, Riolu following close behind, "Now, I'm going to change into my disguise, I don't want you attacking me when I get back in." She laughed lightly and quickly got into her Crimson X look. "I'll be back, Riolu." She pat the dog on the head and walked out of her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Cane

Riolu happily pranced next to his owner as the two walked through the asylum. It's tail was wagging, despite the random screams and growls from some of the more severely handicapped patients. His ears were perked as he was alert, looking for anything that could possibly pose as a threat to his girl.

"Hopefully you'll get to meet Mister Nigma today, Riolu," Shar smiled down at her dog as she unlocked her office's door. "He might be out of the-."

Shar stopped talking as Riolu was growling at something in her office. She glanced up and sighed, shaking her head. Walking in, she dropped her purse down on her chair and sat down, her dog following and still growling at whatever was in her office.

"Riolu," Shar placed her hand down for him. "Relax, it's just Mister Nigma."

"So you have a mutt?" Riolu barked in protest causing Nigma to raise his hands. "Geez, someone's a little sensitive."

"It's in their breed," Channing chuckled. "What are you doing out of your cell, Mister Nigma?"

"Oh, I'm just escaping today," He smirked at Channing. "I have places to go and riddles to ask."

Shar furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you leaving…?"

"Joker will be here in, let's see," the Riddler looked up and counted. "Five days. I figured it'd be best if I were to get out of here before everyone gets let lose. I can barely stand them when they're in their cages as it is."

"So why did you stop by my office?"

Edward opened his mouth and closed it, trying to figure out what he did some here in the first place. He then snapped his fingers as he thought of the reason, "Simple, I wanted to make sure you had all of my trophies in the right place before the Joker gets here. Also, you should go to this nice Italian restaurant, on 19th street, tonight at seven. You can bring your parents."

Shar glared at him, "How did you know my parents were in town?"

"You're not the only that hacks, Doctor Simpleton," The Riddler waved his finger back and forth. "I'll find you there."

"What if I don't show up?"

"Then, we can all find out who Crimson X really is," Riddler stood up. "I better get going now. It won't be long before those primitive guards figure out I'm missing from my cell. I made sure the security cameras wouldn't see me enter your office."

"Alright, be careful," Shar watched him as he walked out of her office. "See you tonight."

-Time Skip-

Arthur Jones ran into Shar's office, his face was flustered; probably from running too much. Channing watched him as he searched her office. Confusion was clearly written on her face.

"Riddler escaped," He breathed out. "Have you seen him?" Shar shook her head. "Damn it!" He ran out of her office.

Shar glanced over at her dog and laughed lightly.

-Time Skip-

"Maroni's, is it?" Her father questioned as Shar drove her parents to a restaurant. "Why are you taking us somewhere so expensive, we don't need to eat there."

"I haven't been there before, and I've heard that it has some good food," Shar turned into the parking lot. "So I just figured we could give it a try. Besides, I can afford it. The asylum pays pretty good, and I still have some money from my old job."

"I'll be paying for this, Shar," Her father laughed, which only caused her to roll her eyes.

She huffed a "whatever" and stopped to a park. Shar opened her door and locked it once everyone was outside. She mentally prayed that it was a safe part of Gotham and she wouldn't have to worry about her car being broken into.

Her father and mother walked ahead of her. Channing ran a hand through her blond hair and glanced around, looking for Nigma. Her dress flowed behind her; a black dress with a red belt. Her father glanced back at her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as her daughter seemed to be looking for something. His eyes then glanced at her dress. Realization hit him, but he decided to say nothing.

Once the trio made their way in the restaurant, a rather snooty waiter asked for a reservation. Shar narrowed her eyes thinking. It could very well be under many things, if Nigma made it.

"Shar Channing?" She questioned and the waiter looked down.

"Right this way."

Shar blinked as the waiter led them to a more private table. She couldn't actually believe that Nigma used her name; it's not like he ever said her name before. It was to the point to where she doubted he even knew it.

"Your server should be here momentarily," he passed out three menus to the family. "I hope you have a fine time dining."

Shar nodded a thanks and glanced at the table. There were four seats and four sets of silver ware. All of which were wrapped in green cloth with purple question marks. She quirked an eyebrow and shook her head, knowing that it must be Nigma's.

"Everything alright, Shar?" Her father questioned. He's been keeping an eye on her the entire time.

"Yeah," She nodded and read her menu. "What to have…What to have…"

"I'd recommend the paste all' ortolano pasta," a person piped up.

Shar glanced up and gulped slightly. There was the Riddler in all his glory. A green tuxedo with golden question marks clothed him. He leant on a question mark cane as he stood there smirking down at his psychiatrist.

"Mister Nigma," Shar smiled nervously. "Fancy meeting you here?"

"Yes, of course," he chuckled lightly. "I just thought I'd eat at one of my favorite restaurants, who would have guessed that I'd run into you."

"Would you like to join us?" Her mother asked enthusiastically; most likely hoping that something would happen between him and her daughter.

The Riddler quirked and eyebrow and looked at the mother, "Oh, I don't know. Are you sure?" The mother nodded. "Very well, it'd be rude to decline an invitation." He sat down in a chair, and almost immediately was handed a menu by a waiter, as if they were waiting for him to join them. "How very rude of me, I'm Edward Nigma."

"I'm Danielle Channing," she motioned to her husband, "And this is Davis Channing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He smirked towards Shar who just sat there staring at him.

Davis nodded, "So how is that you two know each other?"

Shar opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say. Did Edward have something in mind? Surely if she said he was her patient that escaped Arkham would cause some stir. Her eyes glanced to Edward's green ones; hoping that he'd just talk instead.

Of course, Edward never lies, he hates liars. He spoke in a matter of fact tone, "Why I was one of her patients." His eyes danced with amusement as her parents glanced at each other with worry. Their daughter was a forensic psychiatrist, the one that works with victims and criminals.

"One of her patients?" Her mother spoke with some worry.

Edward nodded with a darker look on his face, "Riddle me this. Where do Gotham's loons go?"

Her father stood up, "You were in Arkham, weren't you!"

"Dad," Shar stood up and tried to make him sit back down. "Calm down. Mister Nigma won't hurt us, at least I don't think." She glanced at the man who had his arms crossed with a smile on his face. "I'm in a bit of a predicament right now, so don't make a scene."

"What kind of trouble is he putting you through!" He asked through clenched teeth.

Shar shook her head, "I'll tell you later, this isn't the place for that. Besides, he's helping me with some other stuff. No, I'm not a criminal, kind of." She waved her hands. "Let's just eat dinner and then we can leave. I have some things to do tonight."

"You better give us a full explanation, young lady!"

"I will…I will," she nodded and gave a glare towards Nigma who just laughed it off.

"So which criminal are you, Edward?" Her mother asked as she looked over her menu.

"Only Gotham's most notorious criminal, the most intelligent person in all of Gotham," he placed his menu down. "I am The Riddler."

"OCD?" Her father question Shar.

"Yep."

Riddler cleared his throat, "So, Davis, what is that you do for a living?"

Davis's eye began to twitch at this man calling him by his first name, "I'm a hacker."

"Hacker or cracker?"

"My father's a hacker, Mister Nigma," Shar sighed. "He's hired by companies to check their security. What he does is legal…Most of the time."

Her father choked on his water, "I hacked into your Facebook to see if you were staying out of trouble. Apparently I should do it more often." He glanced over at Nigma and glared, who in turn returned the glare.

Shar put her face in her hands; it was going to be a long night.

-Time Skip-

"Well," Nigma stood up as the other three did so, "It was nice meeting you." He walked over to Shar, "Nice seeing you, Doctor Simpleton." He leaned forward and kisses his cheek, and place a hand on her back. Shar immediately turned a bright pink. "I'll be seeing you again, soon."

Before Davis could do anything, Nigma walked away with his cane in hand, smirking all the while. Shar raised her hand to her cheek; she wasn't used to that kind of stuff. Her mother grinned brightly, but then frowned knowing that the man who may be taking an interest in her daughter was a criminal. Her father was trying his best to hold in his temper.

"Let's go," Her father stormed out of the restaurant, with the two women behind him. "I swear if I see him again I'm going to kill him."

"Don't dad," Channing rubbed the space between her eyes. "I don't want to have to be your psychiatrist."

The three got into the car and head off towards Shar's apartment. It was a quiet and tense drive. Shar felt guilt eating away at her. She knew that Nigma was going to be there, she could have at least told them. Once the three made it to the apartment building Shar's father looked at his daughter sternly.

"Now you need to explain some things," he motioned for her to sit down.

Shar did so and sighed when Riolu put his head on her lap. She stroked his head while speaking, "While I was at Arkham I discovered something about Patient X. He's a human experiment. I swore to myself that I'd stop it." She looked at her mother and father that were now sitting. "I knew I couldn't do it as Shar Channing, so I had to become someone else." She put a hand up to her hair and pulled off the wig and wig cap. Her crimson hair fell down, "I took on the persona of Crimson X. I'm a vigilante right now, stopping some crimes here and there. Though, Mister Nigma discovered that I was Crimson X. He's blackmailing me right now and I have to do what he says."

"He's a mental patient, though," Her mother sighed. "He could just be making it up."

"While he might be in an asylum he doesn't lie and he's too smart to be taken lightly," Shar shook her head. "Besides, Professor Strange doesn't like me. He'd use anything to get me killed or locked up forever. He's the one that sent Mad Hatter after me. Anyways, Nigma is having me set up his trophies in Arkham. Then, he told me to bring you guys to dinner at that place tonight."

Shar stood up, "I have to go to the asylum now. I'll be back later tonight. If you want I'll explain more." She stopped, "Oh, my business meeting with Bruce didn't happen. That was just my excuse to go out as Crimson X." She began to walk towards her room, "Gotta go."

Shar made her way into her room and shut the door shut. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Picking up the pooled fabric she squinted at it. Her fingers picked up a small green question mark.

"What the?" She looked at it closer and then chucked it at her wall. "A tracking device! Damn it, Nigma!"

She quickly changed into her Crimson X disguise and ran out of her room. Her parents were still sitting in the living room and looked up at her.

"You need to leave, now," Shar clicked a leash onto Riolu's collar. "Nigma placed a tracking device on my dress when he kissed my neck. God! I can't believe I was so stupid!" She ran to her purse and pulled out some cash. "Here, take this and check into a hotel, don't use your real names. We need to go before he gets here. He might put you in a death trap." Crimson X began to push her parents and dog out the door. "Go! I'll watch and make sure that he doesn't get you on the way out."

As her parents and dogged rushed out the building, Crimson X flew down the fire escape. When the ground was close enough, she flung her body towards it and burst out into a sprint. X let out a sigh of relief when she saw her parents exit the building. Though, that relief flew away as she saw a black car pull up. Its license plate had three green question marks.

"No!" She yelled and ran to her parents, her wooden sword ready for combat.

The all too familiar man in a green suit got out of the car and saw Crimson X running at him, sword at the ready. His eyes widened slightly and he held up his question mark cane up in self-defense. The clashing sounded off. Crimson X leap backwards before the Riddler could swing back.

"You know," he sounded. "Physical fights really aren't my thing. I prefer fights of mentality." He smirked. "Luckily for me, I have a friend here with me. I didn't want to go to this extreme, but you leave me no choice, Simpleton. Riddle me this, what is it that in order to possess it you must first let it possess you and in order to conquer it you must first set it free?"


	7. Chapter 7: Deep With the Sharks

"Don't you ever laugh as the hearse goes by," Crimson X's eyes widened. "For you may be the next to die."

Her widened eyes slowly traveled down to a sharp pain in her leg. A glowing liquid flowed through a needle that was injected into her. A rather crazed laugh sounded and she turned around completely. A scarecrow met her face, spiders crawling all around it. She shrieked and fell backwards.

"They wrap you up in a big white sheet, from your head down to your feet," the scarecrow spoke as he took some foot steps towards her.

With every step he took she crawled backwards, until she hit something. Her head shot up. Sweat trickled down her face at the sight before her. There stood Edward Nigma. Blood streamed down his face. His eyes bulged and were rolled backwards. He was dead.

"No!" Crimson X yelled and stood up. She looked behind her seeing the scarecrow creeping closer to her.

"They put you in a big black box and cover you up with dirt and rocks."

"Stop it!" She wailed and fell to her knees. The ground turned wet, but warm. She looked up, "No…Trance!" Quickly she crawled towards a body, "D-don't leave me! You can't!" Tears rolled down her face.

"All goes well for about a week," A voice whispered in her ear, "Then your coffin begins to leak."

Crimson X shivered as she felt something on her. Slowly, she looked down and burst out into sobs. She stood up and started to shake. Thousands of spiders were climbing their way up her body. Their grotesque legs hooked into her skin every time they inched upward. Blood started to flow from where the spider walked. Then, more and more spiders began to crawl out of the blood. The infested her and began to crawl into her open mouth.

"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out!" The voice got louder. "The worms play pinochle on your snout!" Gloved hands, with sharp needles at the end held her close to his body. "They eat your eyes, they eat your nose, they eat the jelly between your toes."

Crimson X flung her body from side to side, but was held by the scarecrow. Her eyes were stinging, her nose was rotting. Her flesh was being torn away as the spiders gnawed away.

"A big green worm with rolling eyes crawls in your stomach and out your eyes!" The scarecrow laughed. "Your stomach turns a slimy green, and pus pours out like whipping cream."

"Stop it!"

"You spread it on a slice of bread, and that's what you eat when you are dead."

Darkness, there was just darkness. No sound, sight, smell, nothing.

-Time Skip-

"Nngh," Crimson X opened her eyes, though everything around her was dark. "Is it my right eye that's going blind, too?" She tried to lift a hand to feel what was in front of her eyes, but they were restrained. "What the hell!"

"Right eye, too?" An arrogant voice sounded.

"Nigma!" Crimson X growled. "What did you do? Where are my parents?"

"Oh, they're safe," he paused. "At least I think. I, nor did Crane, do anything to them. We were going to take them, but you got in the way, so we just took you instead. Though, I'll have to find a different way to hide all of the trophies."

"Where am I?"

"I'm the one that asks the questions, my dear," she felt him put a finger up on her chin and forced her face up, assumingly so she could look at him. "Oh, and you are blindfolded, you aren't going blind."

Crimson X forced her face out of his grasp, "I am in one eye, Riddler."

"Oh, my bad," Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Now, if you promise to be a good little vigilante I can take the blind fold off."

Crimson X sighed, "I've helped you with your trophies and I haven't reported your outings at night, Nigma. What makes you think I'll suddenly lash out?"

"Well, the fact that you tried to hit me with your wooden toy is enough reason to not trust you, Doctor Simpleton. Now, I'll remove the blind fold if you can answer my riddle. Riddle me this! If you eat us separately you'll die. If you drink us together you'll die. But if you eat us together, well," he chuckled slightly, "You'll still die if it's in excessive amounts, but you won't see the results until much, much later. What are we together?"

Crimson X closed her eyes thinking. What is that kills people if it's in excessive amounts that they eat? Sugar? No…Sugar water won't exactly kill a person. Fat? No…Salt? She paused. Salt water will make a person dehydrated, which would kill a person. What is it separately, though? Sodium…Sodium chlorine! Chlorine will kill a person, and sodium might. Thank goodness for chlorine.

"Salt, the answer is salt," She answered hesitantly.

"What! No! No this can't be!" He shouted through gritted teeth. "Yes, the answer is salt." He violently removed the blind fold. "There you go; congratulations." The Riddler lent forward so he was right in front of her face. His warm breath hit her face, "Just you wait. You won't be able to escape this place until you finish my puzzle room." He moved backwards and started to laugh, "We all know what will happen." He began to walk away, "You'll die, just like the rest of them."

With that he left the room. Once the door to the room slammed closed, a bright light illuminated the place. Crimson X flinched at the sudden invasion on her pupils. Once she was adjusted to the light she looked around and gulped. She was surrounded completely by water. The chair she was sitting on was at the edge of the room; behind her was a door that the Riddler went through.

A screen lit up with the Riddler's face his voice echoed, much like the way it did in her office. "Let's see if you can even get out of the chair." He smirked and watched her through is glasses that half glared from whatever light was in the room he was located in.

Crimson X looked around for something sharp. The only thing that would actually hook was a door knob. Know that it'd be near impossible to escape using the door knob she looked down at the chair. Her hands were the only thing tied to it. She'd have to dislocate her arms in order to get free. She gulped, having dislocated bones were not fun, but it wasn't as painful as most people think. At least with what she's had dislocated.

X stood up awkwardly from her chair. She took a deep breath. With great force she slammed her arms upwards. A scream escaped her lips as she felt one of her arms fall out of its socket. This was definitely more painful than what she's experienced. Quickly, she was freed from the chair, but not the bindings. Her right hand, which wasn't part of the dislocated arm, quickly began to work at the knots. She stuck her tongue out as she tried to figure it out. Her right arm was freed, which would have to be good for now. She moved it to her left shoulder and felt around. Her bone was in front of her shoulder, she'd have to pop it back in if she wanted to survive.

She took some rope and gagged herself, that way there wouldn't be a chance of biting her tongue off. Mentally, she hoped her little medical training she had when becoming a psychiatrist would come in handy. She breathed through her nose before snapping it back in place. Her eyes widened from a moment of pain, but it quickly went away. She sighed in relief and moved her left arm a little.

"Much better."

"It appears I underestimated you," The Riddler glared down at Crimson X who just shook her head and looked out across the water. "Let's see if you can figure this one out."

Crimson X took a few steps forward. She squinted her eyes as a shadow spurred across the water. Her head tilted and peered closer to the water. Whatever it was getting closer and much, much bigger.

"Shit!" She cussed and leapt out of the way as a mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth jumped out of the water. "Where the heck did you get a Great White!" She yelled at the Riddler who was simply smirking.

"So you identified it correctly? What gave it away? The fact that it's huge and it leapt out of the water? You must be a genius," he rolled his eyes.

Crimson X growled, "Just tell me where I need to go, Riddler!"

"You need to get out of this room! Surely even a—"

"Even an infant could figure that out," She cut him off. "I've heard it before. I'll just go out the door you walked out of." She turned around and grabbed the door knob. "Damn it!" She shook her hand as an electric jolt ran through her. "Looks like I'll have to turn off the power." A sarcastic clap sounded.

Rolling her eyes at the Riddler's behavior, Shar traced the wires that ran along the room and noticed it went across the water. She cussed under her breath and looked around for something that would float. She didn't exactly plan on swimming across with the shark in the water that seemed to attack anything. She froze. That wasn't typical shark behavior; they usually don't go after people.

"Riddler, is this actually a shark?" She looked up at the screen. "Or are you starving it?" She glared at him.

Riddler shrugged, "It's not actually my shark, who knows what Penguin does with it."

Crimson X spat in disgust, but none the less found a floating raft thing that would get across the water, and was big enough so she wouldn't be killed by the shark; or whatever it was. She grabbed the chair and rope the bound her and made her way onto the raft. She glanced around, looking for any signs of the shark, there were none.

Crimson X bit her lip, and carefully put the chair in the water and started to awkwardly paddle to where the wire was. Her eyes kept an eye on a dorsal fin that rose out of the water and began to circle the raft. Not good; that's sign that a shark's about to attack. Suddenly, it sped towards her and leapt out of the water. Crimson X fell backwards from the sudden impact. She looked up, water rolling down her face. The shark was half way onto the raft. She grabbed the chair and swung it against the shark. A sharp clang sounded as the chair splintered into many pieces.

She smirked at realization that it was simply a robot. Though, her smirk faded as the robot flung itself off the raft and kept running into raft. Crimson X fell down and had to try to keep her balance. A scream escaped her lips as the raft started to tip one way; common behavior for killer whales knocking a seal or penguin off an iceberg. One hand clenched onto the side of the raft that was quickly approaching a 90 degree angle with the water, while the other held onto a splintered piece of wood that had a sharp tip.

Crimson X glanced at the wire that was loosely hanging on the ceiling. She bit her lip and chucked the piece of wood at the wire. It split, sparks flew everywhere through the current. She grinned as the wire hit the water. At that moment, she swung her body against the raft, making it fall back down with her on it. Electricity flew across the water. It caused the sound of a mechanical machine failing exploded from underneath the water. Crimson X quickly crawled to the middle of the raft, hoping to avoid being electrocuted herself.

Then, there was silence. She looked at wires that led to a control panel. It was most definitely busted. Electric sparks in the water soon faded and the mechanical shark's shadow grew smaller and smaller as it sunk to the bottom. She grinned and leapt into the water, seeing as her paddle was no longer suitable. She swam to the edge and pulled herself back up, water dripping from.

"You cheated!" The Riddler shouted furiously at her. "That's not fair!"

"Being resourceful is not cheating, Mister Nigma," Crimson X placed a hand on the door knob and pulled the door open. "It's being smart."

Footsteps sounded as Crimson X stepped into the room and was eventually met by an infuriated Riddler. His breathing rate, and assumingly hear rate, were almost at its maximum. His hands clenched onto his cane tightly that the visible knuckles – that weren't hidden by his gloves – were an obvious white. A vein popped out of his forehead. If it were possible, steam would be jutting out of his ears and he would be breathing fire.

"You weren't supposed to get past that room, but you did!" He yelled at her as he stepped closer. "You weren't supposed to be able to solve any my riddles, but you still do! You were supposed to be just like the other psychiatrists at that damn asylum, but you're not! You're supposed to be an idiot, but you're not!" By now he was a mere few inches from Crimson X as she calmly watched him. "Why aren't you an idiot!"

"Because I'm not like most people," She growled through clenched teeth. "I refuse to conform to what everyone else tells me to be! I'm not some mindless moron in this corrupt world. If I did my brother would never forgive me!"

"And why is that?" Riddler moved closer a smirk growing on his face even closer.

"Because he was killed standing up for the right thing," her eyes burned with a fire. "He died protecting me."

The Riddler froze. He was left speechless, a feat that is hard to accomplish. He watched the girl as her face was stern and her eyes could destroy even the coldest and most ruthless person. The Riddler took off his hat and stroked his hair back before putting it back on. Millions of thoughts ran through his brain. He wasn't sure what to say to this girl. He may be a villain, but he isn't exactly heartless.

"I see," he leaned in closer to the girl. His lips hovering just over hers, "Then keep doing that." He turned around and walked away, a hand gestured for Crimson X to follow him.

She blinked a couple of times before running to catch up with him. Her head hung down as she watched her footsteps and made sure she wouldn't trip over anything. Though, she had no need to worry. It seemed that Mister Nigma was a bit of a neat freak.

"You'll be staying in this room," he opened a rather dull looking room. Obviously, it hasn't been decorated. To tell the truth, Crimson X was rather shocked that there weren't any question marks. She supposed that the place did need to look semi normal if the police were to raid it. "You'll only leave when I tell you to."

"Why did you even kidnap me in the first place, Riddler?" Crimson X rubbed the space between her eyes.

The Riddler clenched his teeth tightly, "I'm the one who asks the questions!"

"Then, I'll ask you in the form of an answer," Crimson X smirked. "The reason why the Riddler kidnapped me is…"

She paused waiting for him to answer. Though, she was only forcefully shoved into her room. A click on the door indicated that she was locked in her room. Huffing a breath of irritation she walked around the room and opened the wardrobe. Her palm hit her forehead with such force that it left a red handprint.

"Of course he'd leave these clothes in here," she took out green woman's suit with green question marks. "What shocks me is that he knew my size." A shutter escaped her wondering just how far his bugging went.

-Else Where-

He sat at his desk as papers upon papers were filled with various riddles. Though, he was not currently staining the white sheets with ink at the moment. His glasses were off on the desk and his head was in his hands.

"How is it that red and green go along so well?" He questioned himself. "Because they're complementary." Leaning back in his chair he sighed, "An obvious riddle, too obvious."

"Edward," A person sounded in the door way to his office. The Riddler turned around and glanced at the man with icy blue eyes.

"What is it Jonathan?"

"It's risky keeping her here. You do know that, don't you?" the person who used to be a reputable doctor kept an emotionless look on his face, though his eyes betrayed him as they were ablaze with some furry. "You can't let this get in the way of our operation."

"There isn't any operation, Jonathan," Edward put his glasses back on. "As far as I'm concerned Joker will take over the Asylum, you'll infuse your fear toxin into the Dark Knight, and then I'll test him with my riddles. What I'm wondering is why you're not at the asylum right now. Don't you have to stock your little hidden room?"

"It's already done," Jonathan looked down at his wristwatch. "Well, I suppose you're right, Joker will be back any time now. Keep the radio going and notify me when he's brought to the asylum." Something flashed across Jonathan's icy eyes; pleasure, excitement or something of that sort. "I have a little surprise for the bat."

Jonathan left the building, with Riddler left to indulge in his own thoughts and Crimson X to plan her escape.

-Elsewhere-

"You got me, Bats!" The sociopath, or whatever doctors have claimed him to be, raised his hands. "Arrest me and bring me back to the crazy place!" He laughed to himself.

This is too easy; with The Joker nothing's this easy.


	8. Chapter 8: Complementary

Crimson X paced back and forth in her room. Her red hair flowed behind her back, all be it was slightly tangled. A hand was held up to her chin, with the opposite arm supporting it up. Her eyes were narrowed as her mind raced.

A way to escape; that's what she needed. The only question was how. Her eyes glanced around the room, there was a door, but it was locked. There weren't any ventilations or windows either. She walked over to a wall and knocked on it. It seemed thin, perhaps thin enough to break through – talk about a cheap place. Her eyes scanned the room for something to break the wall, but alas there was nothing. Unless of course she grew strong enough to throw a wardrobe, but she didn't see that happening any time soon.

X backed up until she was on the opposite. She took a deep breath and wiggled her shoulders. Her eyes clenched shut and she sprinted towards the wall and threw herself into it. A grunt sounded in response as she felt herself falling forward. A yelp of shock was also heard; not a good sign.

Groaning, Crimson X sat up and slowly looked up. Dress shoes. Green pants with question mar-.

"Ah, you got to be kidding me," She sighed and stood up completely, mentally preparing herself for rage.

"Kidding you!" A voice boomed. "You just broke through my wall! Why on Earth would you do that! Oh wait, it's because you're an idiot!"

Crimson X dusted herself off, use to the verbal insults he would launch at her, "I was trying to escape, Mister Nigma. Being locked in a room isn't exactly my thing." Her eyes moved over to a series of computer screens as she walked over to them, ignoring Mister Nigma completely. "Is this Arkham? Damn…I should be there right now."

"At least you can deduct some things, but you don't want to be there right now…," his tone was still entirely infuriated as he closed in on the girl. "Now I have to keep an eye on you myself."

Crimson X glanced back at him, "Please, don't sound any more enthused."

"Shut it!" Riddler growled and pushed Crimson X into a chair, a slight grunt escaped her lips. "I am up to here with you!" His hands waved above his hand while X calmly watched him. He knelt down in front of her, "I should have just thrown you in the asylum so Joker could have his fun with you. But if I did that…"

"Then, what?" Crimson X crossed her arms and looked to the side; uncomfortable with the close proximity to him.

Riddler cleared his throat and turned around, "Figure it out yourself; you're supposed to solve the riddles." Crimson X pouted while Riddler watched his screens. "Looks like The Joker has started to take over the asylum."

"What!" Crimson X jumped out of the seat and peered over Riddler's shoulder. "I have to stop him! He's going to kill some-."

She cut herself off as she saw a guard being shot down. Crimson buried her face into Riddler's back, trying to prevent herself from seeing something so hideous. Though, unknowing to her, this action caused a heat to rise to the Riddler's face.

"Would you get off me!" He shouted uncomfortable with how his blood was reacting to the girl.

Crimson X stumbled backwards and fell back into the chair, "S-sorry!"

"Just stay out of the way!"

-Time Skip-

"Ah, is the Dark Knight having some problems?" The Riddler spoke into a microphone. "I bet you're wondering how I hacked into your primitive systems. It was easy. Now! Around the Asylum you'll find various trophies and riddles. Can you solve them all?" He chuckled. "I doubt it. When you fail, you'll be humiliated. Oh, and let's have a little hello to one of my guests!"

Crimson X raised an eyebrow at him while he motioned for her to get over there. Hesitantly, she rose to her feet and walked over to the man. She watched the screens where Batman was holding a hand to his ear; most likely to hear the Riddler better.

"I have Doctor Channing with me!" Riddler harshly pulled on the girl's hair.

Crimson yelped in both surprise and out of some pain, "Jesus Christ, Nigma!"

"Let her go, Riddler."

"Hmm…" Riddler pretended to think. "I don't think I will. Good luck." The Riddler pressed a mute button and let go of Channing. Shar rubbed her head and glared at Nigma who simply shrugged. "I'll be back, need something to eat…I trust you won't break any of my walls?"

"No I won't break any more of your walls," She mocked him as he glared and walked out of the room, locking the door once more. "But I will talk to Batman and tell him where I hid the trophies…" Crimson X grabbed the microphone and unmuted it. "Batman? Can you hear me?"

"Is this Doctor Channing?"

"Yes," Shar nodded her head. "I'll tell you where the maps are, they have the locations of all of the trophies and riddles."

"Where's Riddler?"

"I don't know where we are, but he left the room to get something to eat," She sighed. "I'll have to be fast…" Her mind raced thinking back to where she hid the maps; luckily she got to drop off most of them. After she told him, her ears twitched, "He's coming back. I'll talk later if I can." She muted the microphone and sat back in her chair, looking at the ceiling with a bored look.

The door opened and the Riddler looked around suspiciously; assumingly for any further destruction. Seeing as there was none he brought in another chair and sat down in it, with two plates of food. Before Crimson X could ask him why he needed to plates he handed one to her.

"Eat it."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

Riddler sighed and grabbed a chip off of her plate and ate it, "There."

Her eye twitched as he took food off her plate. She was rather particular with her food. Sharing food wasn't exactly in her comfort zone. How clean the kitchen was, was also a main concern. Though, judging from how neat everything was, aside from his scattered pieces of papers, the kitchen would most likely be spotless.

Feeling slightly better she took a bite out of the sandwich he gave her. A happier world soon consumed her, as food brought her pleasure. She smiled happily and kicked her legs back and forth as she further ate her sandwich. If it was poisoned, she didn't care. Crimson X was hungry, as she hasn't eaten anything in a while and the food was delectable.

The Riddler glanced over at her and shook his head. He wondered how someone with her intelligence could act childish. Wait…Did he just admit that she was intelligent.

"You're losing yourself, Edward," He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!"

-Time Skip-

"Finally! I was getting worried you wouldn't find that one!" The Riddler gave a sarcastic tone into the microphone as he watched the Dark Knight. "It took you long enough to find it!"

-Time Skip-

"That one was easy."

Crimson X huffed a puff of hair. She was running out of ways to amuse herself. First, she decided to just sit there patiently while she got lost with her own thoughts, but then her thoughts started to bore her to just become too scattered to keep them straight. Then, she spun into the chair for a little bit. But after her food almost came up she stopped. Finally, she decided she give the riddles that were all over the room a try. This improved The Ridddler's mood greatly; no matter how much he would deny it.

"Riddler," Crimson X pulled her knees up to her chest as she solved the last riddle. "I'm bored…Is there something I can do?"

The Riddler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can be quiet."

"I'll be quiet when I'm entertained," She retorted. "Oh! I'll ask you a riddle myself and see if you can answer it!"

"Fine, go ahead."

"My favorite number is the same number in the time span. It begins with the sun and ends with sitting. What is my favorite number?" She paused for a second thinking of the riddle she made up. "And it's greater than one."

The Riddler thought for a moment before answering without hesitation, "You're favorite number is seven. If it begins with the sun then it's Sunday. If it ends with sitting, that can be sat, which is Saturday. Thus, a week. If it's greater than one, then it's seven days."

"Yep," Crimson X chimed happily. "I have another one. This celestial object and this weekday have some things in common. What are they?"

Sighing he turned around to face Crimson X, "Saturday and Saturn. The number six both correlate with them and they both start with the letters S-A-T-U and R."

Crimson X nodded, "Yep."

"Now I have a riddle for you," he looked at her carefully. "The relationship between the color crimson and this, have the same relationship between the angles of thirty degrees and sixty degrees. What is this?"

Crimson X tilted her head and began thinking. Thirty degrees and sixty degrees…They add up to ninety degrees. This means it's a complementary angle! Complementary angle…What do colors have to do with complementary…It hit her, like a brick. Her cheeks flushed red.

"G-green, or a shade of green," Crimson X stuttered as she saw a hidden meaning in the riddle. "Wh-why did you come up with a riddle like that?"

"Why?" Nigma smirked at her reaction and leaned in close to her before whispering in her ear, "Because it's true."

Crimson X backed away and stood up, her face a bright red. She bit her lip and looked away from him. She wasn't used to such confrontations; it was far out of her comfort zone. Quickly, she turned away from him, so he couldn't see her reaction.

Riddler frowned at this reaction and stood fiercely. His hand grabbed Shar's wrist and turned her around so she would face him. He forcibly grabbed her chin to make her face him. Crimson X's eyebrow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was doing, but before she could think another single though she felt something on her lips.

Her eyes widened like they haven't before. Blood rushed to her cheeks even more as what processed what was going on. Before she could even react The Riddler was back in his chair watching the Dark Knight and keeping tabs on his trophies.

-Time Skip-

It has been a few hours and Crimson X sat in her chair. Her head hung down as she tried to shake the blush off of her cheeks. The Riddler hasn't said anything to her, and frankly she was slightly glad about it. If he were to say something her blush would come back with a vengeance.

"What!" The Riddle yelled out of nowhere. "You did it! You must have cheated. There is no way you could have beaten me. Well, you asked for it, Batman. My final challenge for the whole of Gotham is just seconds away…Wha?"

Crimson's head snapped up. Were those sirens…? She gulped and looked at the Riddler nervously, "Nigma…"

"Sirens! The police! You cheated, Batman. You couldn't have outsmarted me!"

Crimson X ran up to Nigma and whispered, "We need to get out of here…Now!"

"Police! Open up!"

"No!"

Crimson X looked at the door nervously, "Edward…" She paused as she used his first name, but shook her head. "There has to be an emergency escape! They can't see me like this…"

"I said open the door, now!" The police shouted.

The Riddler stood up frantically and pointed to the wardrobe and whispered to her, "Fake back. Go now, I'll follow." He looked at the door while still holding the microphone, "No!"

Crimson X hesitated before sprinting to the wardrobe and throwing it open. The green clothes with question marks were still there. Her hands grasped the clothes before feeling around the back. She smiled wearily as she found the hidden back and tore it away.

"Nigma! Let's go!" She looked back as she heard thuds on the door. Her eyes met his and she froze when he shook his head. "But!"

"I'll just go to Arkham again!" He ushered her to go on as he had the mute button on. "Go!" He unmuted the button.

Right as Crimson X jumped through the escape the police burst through the door. She winced as they were shouting at him. She heard his yelling and him rushing to get away from the police.

"No! Tell me! How did you work out where I was? Do you hear me? I, Edward Nigma, will…" He screamed a violent officer struck him and he fell to the ground.

"Edward…" She muttered and clenched the clothes that were in her hands tighter. She looked down at them. "Just incase."


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

"There's no sign of the hostage," an officer radioed in as he looked around the building. "There's a broken wall, signs that someone was living here, but that's it." The man turned around to a person handcuffed. He looked slightly beating. "Where's the doctor?"

The man looked to the side, not intending to answer the question. He was using the right to remain silent, a feat that's very difficult for him to actually accomplish. The officer growled and picked the man up by the shirt.

"Answer me, Riddler! Where is the hostage?"

"Not here," The Riddler smirked. "She escaped."

"Where did she go?"

"Oh, probably to go check on her parents or to check up on the asylum. You do know what's going on there, right? If she goes there she'll die."

"Damn it!" The officer dropped the Riddler and turned to his fellow officers. "If we go the asylum Joker will destroy the place even more…We'll have to let her go. Check with her parents." He pointed to an officer who nodded and ran out of the building. "Let's get Riddler into the car. He'll be out of our hands once the city is built."

-Time Skip-

The trees hid her as she made her way to the crazy house – as some would put it. Her eyes darted from place to place. There were people on the guard towers, armed with sniper guns. They were guards, though; they were ex-inmates of Black Gate and current patients at Arkham. She cursed under her breath at how idiotic Quincy Sharp could be.

"Now I need to find out where Joker is and stop him…" Her eyes glanced from place to place.

Suddenly, something hit her in the back which sent her to the ground. She grunted from a sudden pain and turned around, seeing a weird plant like thing with floating spores. Her eyes widened as they came at her. Using her wooden sword she swung at it and split the spore away. She sighed as it stopped and looked at the plant. It was making a weird noise, making more spores no doubt.

"I guess I have to kill it," She frowned and walked over to it. Swinging her sword above her head she pierced the plant and it gave an odd shrieking noise. "Sorry…"

Crimson X's head shot upwards as she heard a lot noise. She tilted her head as a jet crashed into the gardens. Only a few moments later it left with a giant bat leaving the building.

"Batman," Crimson X grinned slightly. "Glad to see you're still alive…Now to find Joker."

Fireworks lit up the sky from Arkham North. X scratched her head and shook it. Joker must be celebrating something. Whatever it is it can't be good, which is why she began walking to the area. Multiple thugs were lined up in front of a building. She gripped her sword and ran up to them, making sure her feet wouldn't make too much noise. Before any of them could spot her, she hit a man over the head and sent her unconscious.

"Oh God! It's the Bat," A thug screamed and paused. "Wait…"

"It's just a girl, you idiot!" Another yelled and charged at the girl.

Knowing her strength would not aid her in this battle she jumped out of the way and sent a thug into another one. She smirked as it was causing them to beat each other up. She swung her sword into the middle of one of their thighs, sending him falling to the ground in pain. A slight yelp escaped her lips as a thug picked her up from behind. She trashed about and ended up kicking other men in the process. Her eyes picked up on a black figure that was grabbing the men she kicked. Knowing who it was she bit the man who was holding onto her. He yelped and dropped her to the ground. Before Crimson X could do anything else Batman had the man on the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Well hello there," Crimson X smirked at the Batman, her accent shining through. "It seems like we meet again, Mister B." She paused. "Oh, I shouldn't call you like that. It's too close to what Harley calls The Joker."

Batman watched her as she headed towards the building and glared over at her, "We've met before?"

"Awe, you don't remember me? I was the one that was hacking into computer, until Riddler showed up," She winked at the Batman, "Now, should we take out The Joker? I'm sure he's just dying to see you." She pressed an ear against the door, "By the sounds of it there are plenty of thugs in there."

"I work alone," He growled.

Crimson X pouted slightly, "Ah, come on Bats." She began to circle him, "I'll still go in there no matter what you say." She placed a door on the handle, "Now come on."

X walked in the room where people with party hats all looked at her and the Batman. In a split instant they charged. While she was working on three thugs, Batman took the rest down. She frowned slightly at how slow she was. She'd have to work on her combat skills and strength.

Once they were all gone, the Batman looked at X, "Stay here. Make sure no one else comes through. If they do take them down."

"Will do, Bats," She grinned and waved as Batman walked into a different room.

She turned around and placed a hand on her hips, while the other dangled loosely at her side. A sigh escaped her lips as she hit in the shadows. Her thoughts lingered back to Nigma and a blush rose on her face. She shook her head. No, she can't be distracted right now. It could kill her.

A scream sounded from the room the Batman came from, though it was him. He couldn't have made that noise. It was something more like what Bane sounded like. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly. Her pulse raised as her thoughts jumped back to the blood that dripped from the examining table. She felt slightly dizzy, but was snapped back from her memories as a door opened.

Crimson X turned around to see a man of at least six and a half feet in dripping height. She gulped slightly, trying to think of how to take this man down. Her hands tightened around her sword as she walked out of the shadows to confront him.

"Leave now," she commanded and pointed her sword at him.

The man narrowed his eyes, his mind obviously thinking, "Chica?"

Crimson X blinked and lowered her sword, "Wait, Bane? What are you doing here? Why are you wet?"

"The bat sent me into the river on the hood of his car," He explained in a relatively calm tone. "The Joker has infused the titan into his thugs and is planning on releasing his monster army into Gotham. I'm here to stop him."

Crimson X glanced at the door, "Batman's taking care of it right now. You should leave."

"But the Titan," he stepped forward.

Channing analyzed him and her mouth opened slightly agape, "You're addicted to it, aren't you?"

"Si," he nodded, "I don't want other people to be addicted to it."

"I see…" She mused to herself for a second, "I'll take care of it. You just get out of here…And please don't cause any trouble." She crossed her arms, "You're the reason why I became Crimson X, Bane. I'd hate to have to fight you."

Bane stood there for a moment and turned around, "Alright, chica."

-Time Skip-

The crashing ceased to end in the room; hopefully Batman won. Crimson X turned around to face the door he left through. Then, to her dismay, more crashing sounded with the Joker laughing. Her eyes widened and she burst through the door. What appeared to be Joker on Titan climbed up with the Batman in his hand. Crimson X gasped at the sight before her. She narrowed her eyes and saw Commissioner Gordon in the Joker's other hand.

"Damn it," She whispered and looked for a route that she could use in order to help the Batman. "Looks like I'm climbing."

She ran to the edge of mannequin body parts and began climbing up. Her mind kept on telling her to not look down. She didn't want to think about how one misstep could send her tumbling to her death. Her eyes were glued to the Joker, who was unaware of her presence.

The Joker threw Batman onto a stage below him and jumped down. He placed Gordon up on a chair that would electrocute him every so often. He nudged for his thugs to attack as he climbed back up. He glanced down below him.

Crimson X held herself close to the wall she was climbing up and held her breath. If the Joker saw her she was done for. After a few minutes, she peaked up and saw that the Joker was watching the Batman. Nodding to herself she kept on climbing up.

Her hands grabbed a beam at the top. With a little struggle she pulled herself up. Her eyes landed on The Joker and a helicopter that flew above. He yelled something about Jack Ryder. Then, he paused when something latched into his back. Crimson peered behind him seeing Batman with a triple clawshot. He was trying to pull the Joker down, though he was struggling. Crimson X sprinted towards the Joker. His glowing green eyes widened as Crimson X threw herself against his body. He tumbled backwards and turned himself around in midair. His fingernails –err claws – stuck into the floor board. Crimson X rolled away from him, a scrape appearing on her face. Batman ran towards the Joker and hit him around a couple of times. He flipped up and slammed Joker through the floor and into an electrical system.

"AHHH!" The Joker screamed as he shook about through the voltage. Batman stood back from him as the Joker climbed up. "I can take anything you throw at me, Bats. I can't believe you think you're actually going to win! Are you ready for the next round?"

"Always," Batman sprayed something on his fist.

"What!" The Joker yelled and started to charge.

"I'll never let you win," He started running towards the Joker. "Never."

With a slam to the face, the gel on Batman's fist exploded, sending them both flying back. The Joker was rendered unconscious, while Batman only sustained injuries to his arm. He stood up holding it and walked over to Comissioner Gordon and cut him loose. Crimson X stood up and held her hand up to her face to try and stop the bleeding. She glanced down at Joker and cringed at the pain he must be in. Her eyes then glanced over to Batman who was currently walking towards her. He didn't look too happy.

"You should have stayed where I told you."

Crimson X shrugged, "Sorry, Bats. I don't take orders too well." She smirked. "Though, I did stop someone from coming in. Bane is it?"

"Bane?" Batman scowled. "How?"

"Him and I have met before, he listened," Crimson X smirked, "He's a smart fellow."

"Hmm," Batman turned around. "Let's go, Jim…You too, Crimson."

Gordon glanced wearily at Crimson, "You're the one that's been placing Riddler's trophies around the asylum."

Crimson raised her hand in defense, "He had me trapped in a corner, so I did what he told me to. It's not like I hurt anyone innocent in the process."

Gordon humphed as the three continued their way down the visitor building. Police cars were pulling up to the asylum. Patients were be taken into handcuffs and led back to their cells. Doctors were running around everywhere; tending to the wounded. Crimson X pulled up a scarf that was on her neck to hide her scraped face. She didn't feel like letting a doctor getting a DNA sample of her blood. She'd tend to herself once she got home, if she could get home.

A car pulled up and an officer brought someone out of it. Crimson X looked over and her face lit up behind her scarf. There was The Riddler. The Riddler glanced over and smirked slightly as he was pushed into the intensive treatment building. Crimson X shook her head, glad that he was going to be back at Arkham.

"Two Face just robbed a bank," Gordon turned around to Batman.

"I'm on it," Batman looked back at Crimson. "You get back home, or wherever it is you're from."

"Got it," Crimson X nodded. "Later, Bats, Gordon." She waved and walked away from the asylum. She did have to go to work tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Little Birdy

"Come on pick up, pick up…" A voice groaned into a pay phone. Her eyes glanced around her nervously. "Mom! Are you okay?...No, I'm fine. I just have a scrape, but it wasn't from him…No, he's back at Arkham right now…A payphone…Alright, I'll go there I just need to change into my civilian disguise…Alright, love you too…Uhuh…Bye."

Crimson X put the phone back on its holder and looked around her. She pulled her scarf back up to hide her wound, as she pulled it down so her voice wouldn't sound all muffled on the phone. Casually, she started walking back to her apartment, making sure no one was watching or following her on the way back.

After a few minutes, she climbed up the fire escape and snuck into her apartment. Her eyes jumped from place to place, seeing it wasn't how she left it. Her hand tightened on the wooden sword as she kept her back close to the wall. She picked up a picture frame that was knocked over; its glass cracked. Her eyes narrowed as some smudges on some larger shards of the glass. They weren't finger prints, more liked glove prints, leather at that.

Quietly, she placed the frame back down and secured the area in her bedroom. If the person was still here they'd either be in the bathroom, living area / kitchen, or the guest bedroom. Crimson X walked out of her bedroom and silently closed the door behind her, moving the door knob down just a bit to where she would be able to figure out if anyone else used it.

"Three blind mice," She hummed to herself and swung her sword back and forth. Stealth wasn't going to be her game anymore; the person most likely already knew she was there. "Three blind mice. See how they run, see how they run." A shuffling sounded from her right, "They all ran after the farmer's wife." She walked over to some curtain and slowly grabbed them. In an instant she threw the curtain away and held her sword up to the intruder's throat, all the while saying, "Who cut off their tails with a carving knife."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Crane," Her eyebrows furred together at the young man's – perhaps boy – sentence. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you."

Crimson X didn't put her sword down and glared at him, "Then why are you here?"

"I work with Batman," the man watched the girl calmly, it's not like the knife was real. "I'm Robin, and you're Doctor Shar Channing, right?"

X growled slightly, but put the sword down, "How did you know?"

"Ba—Oracle did a search on people who would be able to fit your description," he looked Crimson X up and down. "And then we got a DNA sample, which matched yours."

"Tch," Crimson X turned around, "So what are you going to do? Send me to Arkham?"

"No," Robin shook his head, "That's not why I'm here. We were looking for any signs of you after Riddler took you hostage. Seeing as your fine my jobs done here. Oh, and pretty interesting disguise by the way." Robin chuckled as he held up a blond wig. "I wouldn't think of trying to hide your real appearance during the day time; smart."

"Thank, I guess," Crimson X took the wig from him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a little doctoring up to do." She pulled down her scarf, "Scraped my face while I was helping Bats take down Joker."

Robin quirked an eyebrow, "Want help with that?"

"I'm fine," Crimson X sighed.

"Alright, well I'll get going if you don't need anything, then," Robin waved goodbye as he climbed out a window to who knows where.

"Weird kid."

Crimson X shrugged and walked to her bathroom. She pulled out her first aid kid – something she's assuming she'll have to keep stocked – and began treating her scrape. She hissed at the stinging sensation as she applied the alcohol. After a few gauze pads and medical tapes later she was good to go. Her eyes traced her face in the mirror, which made her grimace. If she didn't know any better she would have guess she just got done with some extensive face surgery.

"Now to think of an alibi," She paused for a second. "I was held hostage by Riddler…So he gave it to me."

Crimson X pulled her hair up into a hair net and put her blond wig on; not before changing into some normal clothes, though. She looked and the mirror and shrugged, it'd have to do for now. At least until she met back up with her parents and beloved dog. She'd most likely have to go to the police station.

-Time Skip-

"What happened to your face?" Her mother shrieked as she opened the door to the hotel room. "He didn't do this to you did he!"

"I'm going to kill him," a male from behind the mother growled.

Shar waved her hands rapidly as she walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her. "It wasn't Riddler, but we're going to say I got the scrape when I escaped. I got it when I was helping Batman fight Joker." She crossed her arms, "It's still bleeding pretty bad, mom. Don't try to take the bandage off."

Her mother jumped back and nodded her head, "Right! Don't you think we should go to the hospital, though!"

Shaking her head, Shar spoke as she sat down on the bed, soon to be joined by Riolu, "No. It's already been an hour or so, so the skin will have already started to grow back. If I did need stiches they wouldn't really be able to do anything. Besides, I need to get to the police station, just to let them know that I'm not missing. Want to escort the poor little victim?" She smirked at her parents.

Her father stood up almost instantly. Apparently, he didn't want his little girl walking around the streets of Gotham by herself during the night. Her mother nodded as well. Shar clipped the leash onto Riolu's collar and walked out of the hotel room, her parents close behind her.

-Time Skip-

People were running around the police station frantically as they tried to file documents. Shar, and the rest of her family, sat in chairs patiently. Her father kept on checking his clock impatiently. Meanwhile, the mother was humming a merry little tune to herself. Shar occupied herself by petting Riolu behind the ears, smiling all the while.

"Shar Channing?" A voice questioned, causing her to shoot her head straight up. She gulped, it was Jim Gordon.

"Y-yes, Commissioner?" She stuttered. He knew where Crimson X was injured.

"This way please, we just have a few questions for you," He motioned for her to follow him. "Your parents should come as well; they did witness you being taken hostage, after all."

The group made their way to a decent sized office. A rather large desk rested towards the back of it, with three chairs. Another chair was off to the side, which was soon pulled up towards the desk, so all of them would be able to sit. The Commissioner took a seat, and encouraged the rest to do the same. He took out a pen and some forms.

"Would you care to start from the beginning?" Gordon asked.

"R-right," Shar nodded. "When I got to my apartment I noticed a green question mark on my dress…I knew that it must belong to Mister Nygma's, so I urged my parents to leave the apartment as fast as possible. While they left, I grabbed a few things and followed after them. I noticed a car with some question marks pull up. Assuming it was the Riddler; I got in front of them and confronted him. Before I knew it there was a needle in me and…" Her head hung down as tears started to weld up in her eyes. "M-my…" She choked on her words as the lump in her throat grew. "My brother was there in a pool of blood…It was from the night he was shot while he was protecting me…" Tears dropped onto her hands. "I blacked out shortly after that…"

"It must have been Crane," Gordon took a few notes. "Is this what you've seen?" He glanced at the two parents who nodded. "Alright, what happened when you were there?"

"When I woke up I was tied to a chair. Mister Nygma was there. He asked me a riddle, which I answered correctly and he removed the blind fold. I was in a room filled with water. He left and locked the door. Once I escaped from the bindings on the chair I had to unlock the door by destroying an electric lock. It was on the other side of the water, though. The water had a mechanical shark. After a while I managed to unlock it." Shar pointed at her bandaged face, "I did earn this while doing that, so. I slipped on some water once I electrocuted the shark and scraped my face on the floor." She laughed lightly which caused her parents to shake their heads. "Anyways, Riddler was mad, but he showed me to the room I would be staying in."

"He didn't do anything to you?"

Shar shook her head, "He was mad that I'm not an idiot. He kept on asking me why I wasn't."

"What about the broken wall? Do you know anything about it?"

Shar burst out laughing, "I did that. I was trying to escape so I threw myself against it. It ended up having myself landing right in his lair with him being very annoyed. He pushed me into his chair and yelled for a little bit, but that's it. I sat around while he watched Batman solve his riddles; he wouldn't let me leave the room. He did pull my hair to get me to yelp and let Batman know he was holding me hostage. He probably got bored of Batman doing nothing about his trophies. Riddler left to us some food, so I let Batman know where some of the trophies were form the various cameras Riddler had."

"Food?"

Shar nodded, "Mmm. Sandwiches, they were pretty good. He did take a chip off my plate, though."

"Oh God," Her father sighed.

"What is it?" Gordon looked at her father.

The father waved his hand, "She's just very strange when it comes to food."

"What happened after that, Miss Channing?"

Shar looked up at the ceiling and moved back and forth in her chair, "I grew bored after a while; I solved all of the riddles that were lying around. So I started to ask him some riddles I made up and then he asked me a riddle…And then." She froze and her cheeks flushed; luckily they were covered by bandages. She looked away and touched her lips.

"And then?"

"And then," Shar gulped and glanced at her father and mother. If they knew…"Uh…Uh…"

Gordon looked at her parents, "Can you leave for a moment, Mister and Mrs. Channing?"

"Right," Her mother stood up and glanced nervously at Shar as the two walked out and closed the door to the office.

"What did he do after that?" Gordon frowned and looked at Shar who was fidgeting in her chair.

Shar closed her eyes and clenched her clothes tightly, "He kissed me…" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Gordon's eyes widened as he leaned back in his chair. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. He glanced at Shar. One though scared him. No, scare isn't strong enough of a word. It mortified him. Harley Quinn. Shar Channing didn't seem disgusted by the fact that it happened, she merely seemed embarrassed – like a school girl. What if she became the next Harley Quinn?

"Miss Channing, I need you to answer me honestly," Gordon looked at her seriously, his face becoming darker. "What are your feelings for Edward Nygma?"

Shar looked at him shocked, "He's my patie—."

"I don't care," Gordon snapped, "What are your feelings for him?"

Shar jumped slightly as sweat started to trickle down her brow, "Edward Nygma…" She looked down at her hands. "I'm found of my patient. I find it enjoyable speaking to him. I hate myself for it, but I do believe I'm starting to like him more than I should." She looked up with determination in her eyes. "But if you think I'll become another criminal I could never do that. My brother died standing up against criminals. I will not let him down. I will keep a professional relationship with my patient, Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon leaned back in his chair, his eyes lost as his mind was full of thoughts, "I only hope you can keep that to that, Miss Channing."

"I will, you don't have to worry, Commissioner," Shar smiled slightly. "Now if you would please…Don't tell my parents about what Mister Nygma did, please…" She blushed more, "My father would go insane…I don't want to be his psychiatrist."

Gordon chuckled lightly, "You have my word."

"Thank you," Shar nodded. "Anyways, after a while, when Nygma left the room, I found an escape hole in the wardrobe in the room and escaped. It took me awhile to figure out where I was, it must have been in the sewers."

"Then what did you do?"

"I called my parents on a pay phone, met up with them at the hotel and then I came here afterwards," She paused and looked at him concerned. "Is the asylum okay? I heard some things about it in the station."

Gordon sighed and rubbed his head, "Joker tried to take over. There were a lot of deaths, I don't know if you should go back to work tomorrow."

"All the more reason to," Shar's eyes glinted something dark. "If the patients witnessed the deaths, then they may be even more unstable. If some doctors died, then there will be more demand. I have to go, even if Strange tries to have me killed again."

"Your courage is admirable," Gordon stood up. "Just use it for the right thing. Thank you for coming here, Miss Channing. We'll get back to you, though it might take a while, with what happened with the asylum and all."

"Please, take your time!" Shar smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you for meeting with me Commissioner."


	11. Chapter 11: Fire

"Doctor Channing?" Shar looked up from her desk and smiled at the security guard; Arthur Jones.

"Yes, Mister Jones?"

Mister Jones looked nervous, "You have a new patient. Though, you're needed to go to his cell, it's too dangerous for us to transport him."

Her eyebrow quirked up, "Who is it?"

"Bane."

A smile threatened to make her way across her face, but she refused to let it show. Shar grabbed a few items and stood up, all the while pushing the glasses on her nose up.

"Please lead the way," Shar gave a slight smile at Arthur Jones.

The two silently made their way to Bane's cell. Though it was still a week after the incident, blood was still needing to be cleaned up in some placed. Therapy sessions were just now getting back into place, as many of the doctors needed time some time away from the patients. Shar was declined to keep her sessions going, as she was kidnapped. Sharp was worried that it would ruin her mental state.

"We're here," Jones interrupted Shar's thoughts and opened a door for her to walk through. "If you need anything we'll be out here…We won't hear anything, so just signal."

"Thank you, Mister Jones," Shar waved and walked in, closing the door behind her. Her eyes traced up to Bane. He looked a bit smaller than the time she last saw him, but not by much. He must still have Titan in his system. "Hello, Bane."

Bane looked up with her and shifted slightly, obviously annoyed with the situation, "Another bruja."

Shar laughed lightly, "Not quite, Bane. You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Why should I? Have we met before?"

"Mhmm," Shar nodded. "But my hair was a different color when we've met on those occasions…And I had an accent." She smirked when she looked over at Bane, "I tried to free you, but that retched alarm."

"Chica?" Bane questioned as his eyes widened, "Chica de rojo?"

Shar smiled, "That's me!" She tilted her head as she watched Bane, "How is everything? Has Strange done anything to you?"

"He hasn't touched me for a while," he shrugged. "He will pay for it, though."

Shar nodded slowly, "In time…" She rested her head in her hands, "Anyways, do you know what Strange is planning with Titan?"

Bane shifted, "He was planning with the demon head for the city."

"Demon head?" Shar frowned. "Who is that?"

"Ra's al Ghul."

Shar leaned back in her chair, "I'll look into it." She looked down at her notebook, "Anyways, let's get to business. I need something to report, if that's okay." She glanced up at Bane who nodded slightly, "Can you tell me about your childhood? I suppose I'll start with the basics."

"I was born in a prison, to live out my father's sentence," Bane stated without hesitation. "I taught myself. I had to learn to fight and kill in order to survive. My only friend I had was Osito."

"Osito?" Shar tilted her head.

"A teddy bear. It was my only friend and has been ever sense."

Shar wrote something down and nodded. Her eyes were saddened as she held her pen on the piece of a paper for a few moments after writing it down, hesitating on what to do next.

"It's hard…Not having that many friends, or any friends at all," Shar kept her eyes on the piece of paper. "Isn't it, Bane?"

"I suppose," Bane nodded. "Though, it was prison, I had no need for friends."

Shar gave a weak smile, "That's what I told myself." She looked at Bane, "When I was in school." She shook her head, "Sorry, your circumstance was much worse than mine, I shouldn't be comparing."

"Don't apologize, Chica."

The door opened to the room. Shar glanced back to see Arthur Jones in the door way. He watched Bane warily and motioned for Shar to walk out. The meeting was over. After bidding good byes, Shar walked to her office, Edward Nygma was next.

She opened the door and blinked at a person in her office chair. It was Edward Nygma, with his feet on the desk. Shar blinked as she dumbly stood in the door way. Nygma glanced up and simply smirked at the doctor. He motioned his hand for her to sit in the chair, though she stubbornly kept standing.

"What happened?" He nodded over to her face.

Shar unconsciously touched the bandages that were still around her face, "Joker's what happened. What are you doing in my chair?"

"I'll be conducting this therapy session. Now, sit."

Channing nodded and sat down, "Riddle me this, if one is not in the drawer is one sharper or duller than the rest?"

Edward glared at her, "Why are you asking me a riddle?"

"Because that's how you start the sessions," Shar smiled. "Now answer it."

"You are dirty," Riddler crossed his arms. "You are a dirty knife."

"Correct!"Shar clapped sarcastically, "Surely even a seven year old would be able to solve that one!"

"Shut it," he gritted his teeth. "Now, tell me about your childhood, Shar."

Shar froze, "Did you just…"

"What?" His eyes widened, "No! I didn't, just answer the question!"

Shar nodded, "Uh…It was normal, I guess…I was bullied throughout most of it. I was a bit of a nerd and still am. My studies were more important than everything else, so I didn't have any friends. Only friends I did have were my pets. Love them more than life itself…"

Edward Nygma nodded, "You were smart."

"And still am," She corrected while smirking. "Now, uh, why are you doing this, Mister Nygma?"

"Well, after I kiss a girl," Shar's face turned bright red. "I like to get to know her more."

Shar sighed and pushed her glasses up, "I'm sorry Mister Nygma, but I'm afraid the relationship has to stay professional."

"And why is that?" Something flashed over his eyes.

"Because," She took her glasses off and cleaned them off with her shirt while trying to think of the answer, "I can't risk my job. I don't feel like becoming another Harley Quinn. But most of all…" she paused, "Because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Please! Me get hurt?"

"Strange," Shar growled. "He's working with Ra's al Ghul for Arkham City…" She shook her head, "Bane overheard them…"

Riddler gulped, "Ra's al Ghul…He's dead."

"What?" Shar looked at him confused.

"He'll come back, don't worry," Riddler waved his hand which only confused Shar even more. "You have a lot to learn about Gotham."

"Whatever," Shar crossed her arms. "Do you know where he is? I'm going to pay him a visit tonight."

"Try Arkham Mansion," Riddler smirked. "That was a riddle for the Dark Knight. Assuming of course he's still there."

"Thanks…" Shar stretched slightly and studied his face, "The police really beat you, didn't they?"

"I've have worst," Riddler scoffed. He would never admit that it was anything too bad.

"Speaking of authority like figure, how did the security guards let you here by yourself?" Shar raised an eyebrow.

"They don't know I'm here right now," Riddler smirked at her.

"Damn it, Edward!" Shar hit her head against the desk. "You're putting my job at risk by pulling these stunts!"

"Not my fault they're idiots."

Shar groaned slightly, "Still…They're smart enough to notice you're gone…" She stood up, "Come one, let's get you back to your cell, Mister Nygma."

"Call me Edward," He sat stubbornly in the chair.

"Fine, Edward," she clenched her jaw, "Let's get you back to your cell."

Edward stood up with a smug look on his face and followed Shar out into the hallway. He looked around seeing there were no guards. He rolled his eyes at out their primitive minds could be so idiotic. Then, he looked over at Shar. She was one of the only people who weren't idiotic. Though, she said that the relationship was to be professional. He clenched his fists tightly. How it angered him. How dare they be kept apart! It wasn't fair! Two intelligent people should be able to be together!

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Shar glanced down at his fist and then up to his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He spat. "Why would you even care?"

Shar raised an eyebrow, "Because you're my patient and you're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time, Edward." She kept on walking. "Even though you did kidnap me."

"Still going to hold a grudge against that?" He glared at her. "I wasn't going to kidnap you originally."

"Kidnapping my parents would be even worse, Edward," she watched him for a little bit and then look forward. She froze.

"Doctor Channing," a deep voice sounded. "What are you doing with Nygma? He's supposed to be in his cell.

Shar gulped and started to shake, "I-I found him in my office, I'm taking him back to his cell, P-professor Strange."

Edward glanced between the two and his anger even grew, "I'm not trying to escape, Strange."

Strange's eyes narrowed, "Doctor Channing…You're behavior is all too familiar. You do realize what happened to Harleen Quinzel. She got too close to the Joker, which is what you're doing with Nygma."

She shook her head rapidly, "No! I'm not! I swear. My methods are just unconventional and I—"

"I seem to remember telling you to keep to the conventional methods, Doctor Channing," he walked over to them. "If you were to use unconventional methods you would be out of a job. I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you, Doctor Channing."

Her eyes widened and the breath in her throat hitched. Tears welded up in her eyes. Her hand flew up to her face to try and hide her grief. She shook her head back and forth in denial.

"You can't fire her!" Edward yelled and lunged himself at Strange. The two fell to the ground as Edward threw punches at the man. "She's the only person here, besides myself, that's not a complete moron!"

Shar ran over to Edward and tried to pull him off of Strange. Edward turned around thinking it was a guard and punched her in the jaw. She fell backwards with a yelp. He froze when he heard a female scream. He stopped and stood up looking slowly to where it came. Shar held her head down as she held her face.

"Shar…" He whispered and tried to take a step forward but was tackled to the ground by multiple guards that showed up after the commotion began.

Shar stood up in a slight daze, her mind was trying to process everything. Her eyes traced Edward as the guards handcuffed him and began to drag him away as he wouldn't walk. She then looked at Hugo Strange who had a malicious look in his eye and a slight smirk on his face. She turned away, she couldn't face him.

"I'll be gone by the end of the day, Strange," she walked away.

-Time Skip-

Crimson X walked through the asylum a glare in her eyes. She hated Strange even more, which she didn't think it was possible. If she did in fact find Ra's al Ghul she couldn't even think of where her hatred would go.

She was in the mansion where some bodies were kept. One after one she opened them. Most of them were empty, while some had bodies. Though, none of them had the name Ra's al Ghul on any of their toes. Her eyes landed on the last one as she walked over and opened it. A small paper rested on the metal paper.

"Ra's al Ghul," she muttered and held it up. "But where's the body…" She looked around and noticed some drag marks on the carpet, "Must have been taken…Hopefully the security cameras have something…" Her hair flowed behind her as she made her way out of the mansion, "And that's in maximum security."

-Time Skip-

It was the same room she hacked into. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she carefully watched the mansion's footage. It went black for a moment. A growl escaped her lips as the next footage showed her walking through.

"Damn…" She ran a hand through her hair. "Might as well ask Bane or Nygma if they know anything."

"I thought I told you to call me Edward," Crimson X turned around quickly with her eyes widened. "Don't be so surprised." He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Ra's al Ghul's body is missing," X watched him carefully as he leaned over her and looked at the cameras. "Do you know who took him?"

"Of course I know," he scoffed and stood up properly, "The League of Shadows has him. They're probably brining him to a pit to bring him back to life."

Crimson X's eye twitched, "Why on Earth would you want to be immortal?"

"It…Also helps heal illnesses," He sighed. "He just uses it to be immortal."

"Edward," Crimson paused, "Have you used it?"

Edward turned around, "You're not my psychiatrist anymore, why should I tell you?"

"That's true," Crimson X stood up and walked over to him. "But that means I don't have to…" She trailed off. "Look, I'll still be here for you, even if you aren't my patient. You don't have to tell me, but I will be back."

She gave a slight smile at him and started to walk out. A hand on her wrist stopped her. Turning around she quirked an eyebrow in a questioning look. Before she could ask what he was doing he pulled her close to him and simply held her.

"Edward?"

"I don't want another psychiatrist!" He muttered into her hair, "I won't cooperate with them!"

Shar pulled away from him, "Don't, it'll only make things worse. If you behave you could get better and then you could get out of the asylum."

"Parole doesn't come up for years," he glared at her.

Crimson X smirked as she backed away from him, "That won't stop someone like you from getting out, now will it?" She waved her hand. "I need to go. I'll probably be back, until then…Plan an escape."


	12. Chapter 12: Quincy Sharp

LIKE THIS PAGE: pages/The-Riddler/328767747173426

Whoever the admin is does an outstanding job at staying in character; I'm actually rather envious of their ability. They post original riddles – that cannot be found on the internet. They also have a game every month that is fun to follow – haven't participated in it myself. So like it! If you do post a comment or whatever and I can make something special for you – whether it's a one-shot, having one of your oc's in the story for a chapter or two, or some sort of art. Note: I will check the number of likes if someone does comment~!

Art that I do:

"So, Shar," Bruce Wayne started by taking a sip of his water as the two at an incredibly expensive restaurant, "Have you heard anything about Arkham City?"

Shar pushes some of her salad around her plate, "I have." She cleared and throat and looked at him. "Hugo Strange is behind it to some extent. I, uh, heard something else, though." She coughed, "From a friend."

"What is it?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

Shar scratched the back of her head, "Something about the leader of League of the Darkness – or something like that."

"League of Shadows you mean?" Shar moved a napkin up to her face to hide a smirk – he knew things that the average civilian didn't.

"Yes, that's right! My friend said something about Ra's al Ghul, though I remember seeing his body in Arkham Mansion," She placed her napkin back on her lap, "Surely a person can't just rise from the dead, he'd have to be immortal or something."

"Yes, that does sound ridiculous," he laughed it off, but on the inside he was panicking ever so slightly.

"Anyways," Shar continued, "There's something that's worrying me about this whole Arkham City thing. While I was working in the Asylum I found out some things that I shouldn't have. One thing led to another and I did some research. It's called Titan and it was experimented on a Patient X, or Bane. What I'm worried about is that Strange is planning on fusing Titan with some thugs – making them monsters – and having an "accidental" breakout that releases them into Gotham." She put air quotes around the word "accidental."

Bruce sat back in his chair, one hand up to his firm jaw and nodded silently. His mind raised as he thought of Bane and the other Titan infused thugs he fought when Joker was trying to take over the asylum.

"So have you heard anything else about Arkahm, Bruce?"

"Hmmm?" He snapped out of his mind and cleared his throat, "Quincy Sharp is running for mayor, and he's supporting it. I believe the election's rigged, and he'll become mayor no matter what."

"Gotham's pretty corrupt isn't it," Shar tightened her hands into fists. "It sucks that normal civilians can't do anything to stop it."

"Which is why you have to refuse to be normal," Bruce chuckled and looked at his watch at the same time Shar looked at her cell phone.

"I have to go," they both said in unison. "Right, it was nice meeting with you."

The laughed for a moment before they paid the tab and left each other in opposite directions – Bruce in his fancy sport car with Shar in her crappy old car.

"To spy on Strange or to spy on Sharp," she hummed to herself as she drove home. "I could get Edward to rig both of their offices…I just don't know if he'd actually agree to it."

-Time Skip-

"Hn," an elderly man held his head as he sat at his desk. "Strange, these headaches keep on coming."

"It'll be fine, Warden," a calmer voice sounded. "Just keep on taking the medications I gave you."

"They don't help, though!" He argued.

Strange sighed in agitation, "It takes time, Warden. Now, you will go home."

Warden Sharp's pupils dilated, "I will go home."

"You will take your medications and go to bed."

"I will take my medications and go to bed," Sharp stood up and walked out of his office in a trance.

Strange simply smirked at the result, "It seems that Hatter's medications are working well. Now, to make sure that he'll be elected as mayor."

"You don't have to worry about that, Professor," Strange turned around in slight alarm, but calmed down as a man approached. "We'll make sure everything happens."

Strange nodded, "Good. I don't want anything unplanned, Ra's."

"Everything will go as planned," the man with slightly glowing eyes smirked. "Then you will be the hero of Gotham City."

Crimson X glared at the man – it had to be Ra's al Ghul. Strange – why would he be the hero if Arkahm City was a bad thing? Can't he see that it's a bad idea in the first place? As quietly as possible, the red head vigilante – who may be just another villain – retreated from the area, seeing as they were done talking.

She slipped out of a vent near Nygma's cell. Her eyes glanced inside seeing him fast asleep. Glancing around for any guards, she took out a piece of paper that was hidden in a bag – that was securely wrapped around her waist – and glanced at it.

_'Edward,_

_I have a favor I need you to carry out. That is if you're willing to. I need you to bug Strange's office and Sharp's office – like you did with a certain doctor. If you do I'll look into breaking you out of this hell hole._

_ ~X'_

Crimson X carefully slipped the piece of paper through the bars and climbed back into the vents. She counted her footsteps until she reached the number two-hundred seven. She opened the gate and climbed out of the vents once more. This time she was in an actual cell. The patient wasn't asleep this time.

"Chica? What are you doing here?" an alarmed voice sounded. "You don't work here anymore."

"Doesn't mean I can't come for a visit," Crimson X smirked and dug through her bag. "I thought I'd bring you a little something – just to remind you that there's some good in this world." She held out a teddy bear, "I know it's not much, but everyone needs a friend."

Bane took the bear and looked at it carefully. Looking back up he paused – she was already gone. "Gracias, Chica."

-Time Skip: Months Later-

"We know what the results are going to be, Bruce," Shar sighed as she sat on his couch, "Why do we need to watch it?"

"Because we need to make sure nothing else happens," Bruce looked at her and back at the screen.

"What will happen? League of Shadows come out and kill him? That wouldn't be very smart. Riddler might show up, though," She watched the television. "He broke out last week, didn't he?"

"With the help of someone," Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "Though, the security cameras were down at Arkham – so we don't know who it could be."

"Maybe it was Scarecrow," Shar shrugged, "They worked together when they kidnapped me. Maybe they're working together again."

"Scarecrow's…" Bruce paused and furrowed his eyebrows, "He's dead."

Shar glanced over at him, "Just because he's missing from the Asylum doesn't mean he's dead. When was the last time he was seen anyways?"

"When Joker was taking over the asylum. I heard Killer Croc got him."

"Hmm," Shar crossed her legs as she watched Quincy Sharp being elected as Mayor, "You never know in Gotham City. Everything's a mystery."

-One Week Earlier-

"Edward," Crimson X whispered as she opened the door to his cell and walked in. "Wake up!"

The man groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked over at Crimson X and then his surrounding, slightly confused as to what was going on. He sat up and yawned. He froze while stretching, seeing that his door was open.

"Come one," Crimson X grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cell. "You're breaking out, cameras are down and I made it so the tapes are just replaying everything again – but we still don't' have that much time."

The two climbed into the vents and crawled their way through the Asylum. Crimson X peered through the gate and slowly climbed out. Once she was sure it was clear, she signaled for Edward to follow. The two burst out into a sprint until they were on the outskirts of the asylum.

"Alright, now I got you out," Crimson X grinned at Edward. "Do you have a place to go?"

Edward scoffed, "Of course I do. I am The Riddler."

"Good," Crimson X opened the door to the car she parked behind some trees, "I'd feel bad about leaving you here with no place to go." She shut the door and rolled down the window, "Try and stay out of trouble – for a little bit at least."


	13. Chapter 13: Back From The Dead

"Doctor Channing, exactly why were you fired from your job as a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum?" A reporter held a pen in her hand, ready to write down any notes.

Doctor Channing cleared her throat and leaned into the microphone on the podium, "My methods for treating patients are unconventional. I'm afraid Hugo Strange isn't a fan of my methods. One day after one of my sessions with Mister Bane, Mister Edward Nygma was in my office with no security around. I escorted him back to his cell and Hugo Strange fired me right then and there." She chuckled a little bit, "I'm afraid he's had it out for me."

"Then could it be that your opposition against the building of Arkham City is out of spite?"

Doctor Channing waved her hand, "No, no! I was working with Bruce Wayne before I was fired – before the Joker incident even."

Another reporter raised their hand, "What has happened to The Riddler? Do you happen to know where your ex-patient is?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Doctor Channing frowned. "I'm just glad that he hasn't been causing any problems for the citizens of Gotham City. As a forensic psychiatrist that's my number one job – to make sure the patients won't be a problem for the rest of the city and that they can lead productive lives."

"Are you afraid that he'll come back to kidnap you?"

"No, I'm not. If he does show up I have my dog to protect me," she paused. "And a baseball bat." The crowd laughed, "Now, let's get back to Arkham City. Please welcome Bruce Wayne."

Shar Channing stepped back and walked down to her seat as Bruce made his way to the podium to give a speech. After all, who was more powerful than a billionaire? As Shar sat down something crumpled underneath her. She stood up slightly and looked down. There was an envelope with a question mark.

"Shit," she whispered and opened it quietly. Her mouth worded what was written on there, "The apple didn't work and you'll have to come and lurk. Another one of you has death near. Though, it won't frighten this master of fear. Go where you keep your lair."

Shar furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to make sense of it. She zoned out as she thought of the riddle. Only when Bruce Wayne walked up to her did she snap out of her thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Shar?" He questioned as he looked at the question marked envelope.

Shar looked at his line of sight and her eyes widened, "It's um…Riddler…" She stood up, "I think…" She paused her mind raised as Scarecrow flashed before her eyes, "No…He's supposed to be dead…"

"Can I see it?" Bruce held a hand out.

Shar gulped and handed it to him, "If what he's saying is true, Jonathan Crane is still alive…But…I have to get home!"

"Wait!" Bruce shouted after her as she started to run to her car. "He'll be waiting for you there!"

Shar turned back as she was running, "He won't hurt me!...At least I think he won't!"

-Time Skip-

Shar opened her door and looked inside. She frowned when she noticed blood on the carpet. Quickly, she followed the path of blood that lead to her couch. She gasped slightly at a mauled looking body. Her bag fell onto the ground as she ran over to it. Her eyes scanned the multiple wounds that were covered with blood soaked bandages or had butterfly ones that attempted to close the wound that was in need of stitches. Without a second more, she dashed to her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that was lying on the counter – one she made sure to have around ever since Joker took the asylum over.

"It's Jonathan Crane isn't it?" She questioned as she ran back into the living room.

"Yes," He nodded slightly and winced from the pain.

Shar lifted up the shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. She grimaced at the damage that covered him. She quickly put some gloves on and began to work on him. His face cringed as she applied cotton balls with alcohol on them. Shar muttered a sorry, but continued. Some of the wounds looked like they were close to getting infected.

"How did you manage to survive this long, Crane?" She questioned. "Didn't this happened months ago?"

"Some of it," Crane coughed. "Others were form falls as I tried to get to safety."

"You should have gone to the hospital," Shar whispered.

"And go back to the asylum!" He growled. "I'd rather they not know I'm alive! Nygma shouldn't have even brought be here in the first place."

Jonathan began to sit up, but was only pushed back with great force. Shar glared at him and shook her head, "You are staying here, Crane. If you don't I'll sick my dog on you. Speaking of which!" Her eyes lit up, "I'm going to get Riolu right now!"

Shar skipped to her bedroom and opened the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Edward looking around at different photographs she had on her night table. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"I see you got the riddle," He smirked and put down a frame. "Good."

Shar rolled her eyes and walked past him as she opened the bathroom door – allowing a dog to escape. She turned around and followed her dog into the living room with Edward following her.

"You'll have to stay here for a few days, Crane," Shar sat on a chair and crossed her legs. "Luckily I'm out of work, so I'll be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything." She coughed, "Illegal." She glanced at Edward who was leaning against the wall, "And you…" She ran a hand through her hair, "Why did you bring him here? I'm not a doctor that treats wounds, just the mind."

"But you're still a psychiatrist, which means you've been through some medical school," Edward moved from the wall and over to her. "Besides, Hush doesn't exactly like to treat us rogues."

"Hush?"

"It's a long story," Edward sat down on the arm of the chair, "Now we'll be staying here until I can buy another place. The other ones I have aren't exactly suitable for living in."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shar glared and stood up. "The only reason why I'm okay with keeping him," she pointed at Crane, "Is because he's dying on my couch and if he moves he could very well die! But keeping you, too? It's bad enough I helped break you out of Arkham, but that's the only illegal thing I want to do! You hear me!"

Riolu growled slightly at her yelling and gave a nasty look at Riddler. He moved in front of his girl and bared his teeth. Edward lifted a hand and held his cane firmly in another. He wouldn't admit it, but the dog made him slightly nervous.

Shar smirked slightly, "Ah? Are you afraid of a little pooch? Or did he infuse you with some fear toxin, hmm?" She laughed lightly at Edward's death glare. "Fine, you can stay here, but under one condition. If anyone drops by for a visit you hide, understand? Hide in a wardrobe, whatever. I don't want to get in trouble for holding some fugitives, got it?" She looked over at Crane, "And you, Mister Crane, will be staying in the guest bedroom. Edward, you have the couch."

"What!" He crossed his arms. "Why do I get the couch?"

"Because Crane's injured," She knelt down to Crane and helped him stand up. "And I don't want to share my bed. It's bad enough having a dog on there with me. I'm not going to sleep on the couch, I have some things to do and when I get back I get back through my bedroom window."

"What are you? Batgirl?" Crane rolled his eyes as the two made their way to the guest bedroom.

Shar laughed lightly, "Not quite."

"She's Cr—" Edward stopped talking when he received a death glare form Shar. "She's Shar. Is that short for anything?"

"Sharlet's my birth name," She moved the covers on the bed and laid Jonathan down on the bed and covered him. "Changed it when I turned eighteen to just Shar. I hated it when the teachers called me Sharlet – so I just wanted Shar." She looked at Crane, "Do you need anything? Water, Advil, anything?"

"No, thank you," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Shar was slightly taken back, "Rogues that have manors…Interesting." She turned around, "I'll be here for a couple of hours in the living room, if you need anything get me. If I'm not here then get him." She pointed at Edward and closed the door once Shar and Edward were out of the room.

Shar walked to the sink in her kitchen and pulled out some cleaning supplies. She walked over to the carpet and began wiping away the blood. Now, it wouldn't look very good to have blood stains on the carpet would it?

"Sorry about that," Edward watched her clean up. "We just had nowhere to go. Besides, if I didn't do anything he'd find a way and come after me with a vengeance."

"It's fine," Shar sighed. "I'd just like a little more heads up next time. And I preferred you weren't wanted when you show up at my door next time."

"Oh, so there can be a next time?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Shar sat up having one stain done, "Who knows? Now, where did you even find him?"

"He was on the top of one of the tunnels when I was hiding some of my trophies, I think his mask is still there," He hit a fist onto the palm of his hand, "That'd be a great riddle for the Dark Knight! I only wish I could see his face when he realizes that the one he fears is still alive! Now what riddle…?"

"Edward," Shar looked at him. "Don't kill the Bat…I've worked with him once or twice and I'm pretty sure he knows who I am – at least Robin does."

"What?" Edward looked at her, "How?"

"Well after you kidnapped me Robin came here looking for clues. I snuck in as Crimson X while he was here and he found out," Shar shrugged. "At least they're vigilantes…"

"They're horrible!" He growled, "They're worse than the other rogues. They always spoil the plans, cheat and get in the way!"

"That's because you threaten innocent people," Shar stood up furiously. "If you didn't commit crimes like that then they wouldn't bother you, would they? They're only trying to protect people that you decide to go after randomly! If it weren't for people like you then he wouldn't have stepped up!" She menacingly walked over to Edward. "If it weren't for people like you then he wouldn't have protected me!" She jammed a finger into his chest and glared at him. "If it weren't for people like you then he would still be alive!" Tears leaked from her eyes.

Edward grabbed her wrist, "Then why do you work with people like us? That are supposedly lower than you?"

"Because if you were to get back onto the streets I want to make sure that someone like my brother won't be killed!" She yelled at him. "But apparently it doesn't work, because you're still thinking about putting people into your death traps and I'm fired from my job with nothing to do, but use my life savings!"

"I do have some money if you want," Edward smirked slightly.

Shar shook her head, "I don't want stolen money!"

"It's the mob's money."

"And that makes a difference!" Shar shouted at him. "No! I don't want anything to do with anything illegal! Once Crane is all healed up I want you all out of my life! I never want to see your face again!"

She stormed away from him and slammed the door to her bedroom. Shar threw her wig off and quickly changed into her Crimson X attire. She needed to relieve some stress. What better way to relieve it than to beat up some bad guys? Once she was ready she flung herself out of her window and ran out into the night to give some bad guys some fright.

-Elsewhere-

Edward screamed as he flung a glass on the counter onto the floor. It broke into multiple shards that just threatened to cut into some delicate skin. Riolu whimpered and hid under an end table at his rage. His breathing was ragged and his face was flushed red.

"I'll make her see that she can't go without seeing me!" He looked at the ground and grabbed a sweeping pan and cleaned up the mess he made –as it was bothering him.

"Nygma? What's wrong?" A door opened revealing a tired looking Jonathan Crane.

Riddler glared at him, "Nothing!"

"Girl problems?" He smirked and crossed his arms knowingly; he was a psychiatrist after all.

"What? No! Shut up!" He barked at him.

-Time Skip-

Crimson X panted as she hid behind a dumpster. Bullets rang off of it as she covered her head. It died down and she peered over it seeing the gunman reloading her gun. Gulping, the girl ran towards the man. She was too slow. The man pointed the gun at her and fired. She screamed as it hit her leg and she fell down. The man over to her and pointed the gun at her head. Her eyes widened in fright and in adrenaline rush she kicked the man down and scrambled up. The best she could she ran back to her apartment. All the while blood was leaking out of her leg.

In a matter of minutes she was in her apartment – as she didn't go far that night. She climbed up the fire escape and climbed through her window. She hid the floor with a rather loud thud. Crimson bit her lip to try and hold in a yelp of pain that seared from her leg. The first aid kit was still in the living room – where Edward was staying –great.

She limped to the living room, trying to avoid putting any weight on her leg by using the wall for support. Once she made her way out of the bedroom her eyes narrowed, there was no wall near the first aid kit. Biting her lip, X hopped on one leg over to the kit. Once she was near the couch something caught on her good leg and she was sent tumbling to the ground with a small yelp.

"Ow," she whimpered at pain down radiating from multiple parts of her body. She glanced back at what made her fall, Edward's cane. "Damn…."

"Mmm, Shar? Are you okay?" A sleepy voice questioned.

She looked over seeing Edward on the couch who was now sitting up, "Just dandy! Bullet to the leg and just falling over your crap!"

"What!" He shouted.

"Be quiet!" A voice came from the guest bedroom.

"What?" He whispered.

Crimson X rolled her eyes, "While I was out stopping a drug deal one of the thugs got a little carried away and began shooting at me." She stretched out her leg and hissed, "The bullet's still in there. Do you know how to get them out?"

Edward knelt down and nodded slightly, "After being a rogue you get used to it." He grabbed some tweezers that have been sterilized since being used on Crane. "If it weren't for people like me you'd be going to the hospital."

Crimson X watched him and sighed, "Sorry, Edward…I shouldn't have said those things."

Edward glanced up at her face and then back at the leg where he began to work on getting the bullet out, "Some of it was true. Granted I'm better than the other rogues, but some of them – like Joker – do kill people without reason. When it comes to me people get themselves killed because they're too stupid. I don't actually kill them. Nonetheless, we'll be out of your hair when Crane's well enough to actually get from place to place."

X nodded slowly, "That'd probably be for the best…"


	14. Chapter 14: Helpful Rogue

Shar tapped her foot on the stage. She checked her watch impatiently – one action that was being done by various people that were waiting in front of the stage. The girl huffed a strand of false blond hair out of her face and she glanced behind her. A rather large poster that was promoting Arkham City screamed at her. She rolled her eye – what a ridiculous thing to have built, it's not going to help anyone. If anything it's putting everyone at even more risk.

"We are only waiting on Bruce Wayne, one of Gotham's millionaires, who is opposing Arkham City."

"It's billionaire, Vicki," Bruce waved at the camera and at the reporter, Vicki Vale. "Millionaires are so last year."

"You're late," Shar raised an eyebrow as the billionaire playboy made his way onto the stage. "Everything alright?"

"Yep," Bruce looked at Shar and smiled towards the camera, "At least I didn't get a riddle from Riddler." He was referring to what happened a few months ago.

"Right," Shar nodded. "He's in Arkham City right now – as are all of Blackgate's and Arkahm's prisoners. I honestly have no idea how this got okayed…Even if it was corrupt."

"That's why we have to put an end to it now," Bruce nodded towards her. "It'll only get worse; especially if Strange has something big planned…The question is, what is he planning?"

"Right," Shar sighed, "Now go give an important speech and make us look good" She pushed Bruce towards the podium and gave him a goofy grin.

-Time Skip-

"The targets are Wayne and Channing! Capture them alive!" A man with a machine guard ordered to a truck full of people, "Go! Go! Go!"

Channing stood next to Bruce Wayne as the speech was given out. A slight smile was on her face – she was confident that things would go smoothly and Arkham City would be shut down within months-time. Though, that smile was soon wiped off her face.

Smoke filled the air. She felt Bruce Wayne grab a hold of her arm as they both coughed from the sudden unwelcomed gas. They looked around frantically as screams filled the air. Men with guns approached the two. They were back to back with their arms in the air. There was no way they could fight armed men like this – it would be suicide. The two men approached them, and with a single blow, rendered them unconscious.

-Time Skip-

"Ngh," Shar opened her eyes wearily and noticed she was in a room by herself.

Channing tried to moved but realized she was strapped down to a chair. She huffed and looked at her surroundings – it was a small room with a mirror. Using the mirror she looked behind her, no one was in the room. Though, once she looked at her reflection she panicked. Her wig was off and her red hair was showing. She cursed under her breath and struggled even more. She fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey!" Someone barged in through the room. "What the Hell do you think you're doing! You think we wouldn't here you?"

Shar looked up to see none other than Arthur Jones. She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Mister Jones?"

"Damn it, Shar," He bent down and cut the bindings. "What the Hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." He lifted her up, "Better get your ass out there. Penguin has some things he wants to talk to Bruce and you about!"

"Penguin?" Shar looked at him as he pushed her. "Hey, careful!"

Jones bent down to her level and whispered, "Just try and not get yourself killed. I have to act hostile towards you, alright?"

Shar grunted in response. It still wasn't an excuse as to why he was acting so rude to her. He was one of the only guards she managed to befriend in Arkham Asylum, even though that was months ago.

Channing glanced around at her surroundings. Prisoners were rattling the chained fences and wolf whistling at her. She cringed at the behavior and suddenly felt defenseless. She looked next to her to see Bruce Wayne walking next to her – a serious look on his face.

"Bruce Wayne? Crimson X?" A voice sounded to Channing's left. "Great. There I was reporting your crummy press conference, Wayne, and now here we both are. I guess that'll teach you to get involved in politics, won't it?"

"Shut it, Ryder!" Shar snapped at him in her British accent. "Arkham City's out of control, he's just trying to fix it!"

Bruce Wayne glanced at Crimson X and then at Ryder, "Listen to me carefully. When they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me."

"Do you think I'm taking advice from some guy who's never even been in a fight?" Jack Ryder shielded his head as the metal door opened.

"Stay calm, they're trying to scare us," Bruce Wayne walked calmly out.

Shar gulped and followed him as she watched some of the prisoners at the top of the fence, great. Jack Ryder pushed past Shar sending her onto the ground.

"Sorry, man. It's every man for himself!"

"Tch," Shar got up quickly before any of the prisoners could get to her.

Multiple prisoners jumped onto the ground and attacked Ryder. Shar smirked slightly – karma. The smirk quickly fled as some prisoners leapt at her. Quickly, she high kicked one of them in the jaw and dodged another sending him to the ground. She straddled the man on the ground and head butted him sending him unconscious. The other man grabbed her from behind and lifted her to the air.

"How 'bout we get to know each other, sweet heart?"

"How 'bout not?" Shar snarled and kicked him in the family jewels. She turned around and slammed his head down onto the ground. "That'll teach you for treating a lady like that!"

"On your feet, Ryder!" Shar turned around seeing Bruce Wayne kneeling down to the news reporter. "I said, get up!"

"Look out!" Shar screamed as another prisoner jumped from the fence.

Bruce tried to turn around, but was hit by a lead pipe to the head. Shar tried to run forward, but fell to the ground from a similar blow. She reached a hand out, but faded into darkness. The last thing she saw was a short man that looked oddly like a penguin.

-Time Skip-

Shar's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. Her head ached tremendously and she felt her feet being dragged. She looked at both of her sides. Two men had her by the arms and were in fact dragging her. She groaned as they threw her to the ground.

"Wakey-wakey, Wayne!" A rather annoying high pitch voice taunted someone to her right.

Shar glanced over seeing Bruce Wayne on the ground, still in handcuffs. She slowly sat herself up as she held her head. It was still throbbing and her world was spinning. She sighed in relief as Bruce Wayne started to stand up – showing just how short the fat man is.

"Oh, what's up?" The annoying man raised his arms, "Do you need me to call your butler?"

"Cobblepot!" Bruce Wayne glared down at the man. Ah, so this was the so called collector.

"Aw, you remember me," Cobblepot rolled his eyes, "I'm touched. Your family destroyed mine, Wayne. This…well, let's just call this good, old-fashioned revenge."

Shar gulped as she noticed men circling Wayne with guns. Some others were doing the same to her. Her attention snapped back to Cobblepot as Wayne grunted from a punch to the head. She cringed when he want to hit him again. Though, the impact never hit Wayne. Instead, he grabbed his arm and twisted it around – breaking it in the process.

"Get him!" The Penguin lashed out in anger.

More men stood up as Bruce Wayne got into a fighting position. Crimson took this as cue to get ready to fight as well. She took the men with guns out first. She couldn't risk getting shot in the leg again – after all it did just finish healing. She just managed to get the gun men down when one of the thugs started shouting.

"He broke free! How'd he do that?"

Shar gasped in amazement at the power he wielded. No ordinary man could have done that! She watched Wayne ruthlessly beat some thugs into a bloody pulp, her attention only on him.

"Crimson, behind you!" He shouted.

Crimson X immediately ducked and looked up seeing a lead pipe. She growled in frustration and kicked the man's legs from underneath him. She slammed her heal onto his head and knocked him out. She ran to the next one and tackled him onto the ground, sending him unconscious as well. Getting up she noticed that the rest of the thugs were also out cold. She sighed exasperated seeing that Wayne took them all out.

"How the bloody Hell did you do that, Wayne?" She questioned and walked over to him.

"You can drop the act," Bruce smirked at her, "I already know who you are."

"Hmm?" Shar gulped. "The only people who know who I am are my parents, Nygma, Robin and maybe…" she paused. "Oh…Nice to meet you Bats!" She laughed nervously.

Bruce looked around, "Let's go. They'll figure out we beat them all. I have to contact Alfred. I'm going to higher ground. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"'Course," Shar nodded. "Might as well figure out what's going on in in Arkham City."

She started to walk away but stopped form Bruce's voice, "If you do anything wrong, I don't care if you are Shar, I will stop you."

Shar turned around, "Please, worst thing I've done was harbor a fugitive…Or two."

"What!"

"That was months ago, Bats," Shar waved, "Besides, if I didn't one of them would have died. I'll see you later! Need to find some better clothes." She glanced down at her attire, skirt, blouse and heals were not going to cut it.

She walked through the city, mostly on roof tops trying to find some clothes store or an apartment that wasn't on fire. Oddly, a lot of them were. Her eyes narrowed at a window that was opened. It looked like it led into some sort of office. There were some clothes there –yes! Quickly, she climbed in and looked around cautiously. A nurse's outfit. Wait, this looked all too familiar. Her eyes widened it belonged to—.

"Well, well, well," A high pitched female's voice sounded. "What do we have here? Hmmm?" Crimson X slowly turned around, there was Harley Quinn. "Ya know? Mistah J doesn't exactly like having people sneakin' in to his hidin' spot!"

"I-I," Crimson stuttered, "I'm just looking for some clothes! I-I can't exactly defend myself in these, can I?"

"Hold on," Harley Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Your Eddie's girl, aren't ya!"

"What?" Crimson X flushed to her hair color. "N-no! Of course not! I mean I did hide some of his trophies at the asylum…Broke him out of the asylum…Gave him a place to live for a few days…But that's it!"

Harley laughed, "Ah! Someone's in denial!" She teased and skipped over to a clothes rack, "Here ya go, hun!" She tossed over some clothes. "It's red, so it matches ya name? That reminds me, whose team are ya playin' for?"

"T-team?" Shar caught the clothes.

"Rogues or Bats?"

Shar gulped, she was dealing with a rogue, if she said Bats then she could get killed. Then again, if she said rogues that could lead to a lot of stuff she won't want to deal with.

"I-I'm neutral?"

"Ah, like the kitty!" Harley laughed. "Here, you can change in here!" Harley Quinn opened a door that led to what looks like a closet. "That way you won't get any guys peeping at you!"

"Tha-thanks!" Shar ran into the closet and quickly changed.

"Hurry up, though!" Harley Quinn shouted through the door. "I don't think Mistah J will like that we have a visitor!"

Shar quickly threw off her clothes and changed into the more – err – tighter clothes. Though, they were better than what she wore previously. Within a few seconds she walked out. She glanced at Harley who was holding up a bat.

"Wa-wait!" Shar raised her hand. "I'll leave now! Don't hit me!"

"Huh?" Harley looked at the bat. "Well, would look at that!" She laughed, "I wasn't gonna hit ya X! I was givin' this to ya for protection! Ya know? In case any of those guys want to get a little grabby with ya!"

"Oh," Shar took the bat from her, "Uh, thanks, Miss Quinn."

"Please, call me Harley! Everyone does!"

"Alright, Harley," Shar corrected herself. "I'll get going…Thanks again…"

"Bye! Don't be a stranger! Tell Eddie I said hi!"

"S-sure," Shar waved awkwardly at the rogue and left the building as quickly as she could. She didn't exactly want to run into Joker. "Now where is 'Eddie?'"


	15. Chapter 15: Just Keep Walking

Shar crossed her arms as she looked a glowing question mark. She bit her lip and turned around. He was most definitely here, his trophies were everywhere. The question was where he actually was. Shar shook her head. Why did she actually want to find him? While it's true he didn't really hurt her – that bad – he was still a rogue.

"A less dangerous rogue, all be it," She hummed to herself. Her eyes glanced over to a bridge that led to Joker's Funland. "What do we have here?"

"Alright, bombs are set, Mister Cobblepot."

"Good, blow it up!"

"What? But we're still here!"

The thugs screamed as the bridge blew out. Shar stumbled a bit as it made the earth shake around her. She supported herself on the wall seeing the explosion. She glanced over at some thugs wearing clown masks. At least they wouldn't be able to get over here.

Shar looked down at her arm. She moved her arm and noticed a red dot. Her head tilted as she analyzed it as it moved across to her chest. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind a wall. Shar's breathing was heavy. Someone was trying to kill her with a sniper rifle.

"I have to find Edward," She whispered to herself and looked around the area. "Before I get killed."

Shar stood up and held the bat that Harley Quinn gave her firmly. She gulped as se didn't see the red light – hopefully it was because gone and it wasn't on her back. Looking around, she saw a church. Question mark banners were thrown out and came cascading down. She smiled with hope and began sprinting towards the area. Edward had to be there – he had to.

Shar tripped and fell to the ground right when a gun shot rang throughout the air. She screamed as a searing pain rang throughout her cheek. She stood up quickly and ran into an ally. She couldn't be out in the open, not when someone was trying to shoot and kill her. A hand rose up to her cheek as she felt a liquid, she was bleeding.

"Let's get out!" She heard someone shout near the church. "Hurry!"

Doctors came out – some were crying – other's had a stern look on their face. Another one came limping out; a knife in his leg. Shar narrowed her eyes towards one of the men. It was Aaron Cash. She lit up – he was reliable. Shar took a deep breath and sprinted towards him.

"Mister Cash!"

Aaron Cash looked over from supporting his body with his good arm. He narrowed his eyes at a new person. He didn't know her – heck – he didn't know anyone with red hair besides Ivy. Though, the voice did sound familiar.

Shar stopped running and smiled at him, "It's Shar Channing – form the asylum." She looked around, "What's going on?"

Aaron narrowed his eyes, "Dyed your hair I see. Riddler's having get out. He's taking us somewhere."

"That's good," She said absent minded.

"How is that good?" He growled at her. "That's crazy's going to kill us."

"I am not crazy," a familiar voice sounded. "That would imply I have a mental illness or am deranged. I suffer from neither."

"Tell that to your psychiatrist," Aaron pointed at Shar.

Edward glanced over at her and smirked slightly, "So you've decided to come and join me after all?" He looked down at the bat, "I see you've been in contact with Quinn."

"Yes, Eddie," Shar scoffed. "I was looking for some clothes after Strange threw me in here."

Riddler looked around, "Well, let's go before Dark Knight gets here."

Riddler nodded his head to some henchmen who dragged some doctors away. He pointed his cane threateningly at Cash as he tried to go after the doctors.

"Walk."

Everyone else began to follow some other thugs. Riddler grabbed a hold of Shar's arm and began to drag her away. Seeing as she had no choice she allowed him. It was either go with this rogue, or be shot and killed by some mystery person.

"What are you doing with them, Edward?" She whispered.

He glanced over at her as his eyes rested on her bleeding cheek, "They're going to the death traps for the Dark Knight to save them. He'll fail, die, and they'll die, too."

The breath in Shar's throat hitched, "N-no…You can't do that!" She pulled against him, but his grip tightened. "They're innocent people, Edward!"

"They're morons is what they are. If they only planned ahead they wouldn't be in this predicament. Neither would you."

Shar gritted her teeth, "I'm here because I need somewhere safe to hide from whoever is trying to kill me."

"That's what the wound on your cheek is from?"

"Some guy with a sniper is after me."

"Then let's go," He burst out into a sprint. Shar yelped from surprise as her feet were forced into a run. She looked as the henchmen and the doctors and guards were also forced into a run – that or be shot on the spot.

"Wh-what are we doing?" She stammered as they started to climb down a wall that was near an electrified fence.

"If it's a sniper, then Deadshot is after you."

"Wh-who?"

"World's deadliest assassin," Nygma pulled out a remote and clicked a button. The fence ceased form being deadly to the touch, "Go!"

Shar stumbled her way past the fence and waited as everyone else was in the area. Edward walked past them and opened a door, ushering them all inside. Shar gave him a glare as she walked in.

"I can just kick you back out, Shar."

"Sorry," She mumbled and looked around at the area. Glowing prints were everywhere and there were helmets filled with dynamite.

"Put these on!" Nygma grabbed the helmets and forced them on the doctor's heads. Shar looked at them nervously; he couldn't really be doing this. "You will walk for as long as you can along these glowing marks. When you stop walking or you go off the path you blow up, got it?"

"Edward, you can't really be considering doing this!"

"You want to walk with them?" He glared over as he walked over to his monitoring area.

"Just follow him, Shar," Cash put the equipment on. "We'll be fine."

Shar opened her mouth to protest, but weakly nodded. She walked over to Edward. If she was lucky she could disarm the bombs while he wasn't looking. That way no one would have to die…Here at least.

She watched the screens as the doctors were put into the death traps room. Then, she looked at Edward who had a wide smirk on his face. Batman was in the church. Edward clicked a button on his desk and began speaking. Shar blocked him out as she searched for something that would disable the bombs – taking the batteries out should work…If there were batteries. There, a remote. Shar looked at Edward who was still talking and quickly grabbed the remote. She unscrewed the remote and took the batteries out, sleeping them into her waist band, screwed it back and slipped it back onto the desk.

"Hmm, so the shaved monkey isn't a complete moron," Riddler chuckled. "At least he was able to solve it. Let's see if he can save the first hostage." He glanced over at Shar and then dug through his desk, "Sit, I'm going to fix your cut."

"You don't have to," Shar crossed her arms and looked to the side.

Edward rolled his eyes and forced her down into a chair, "Just do what I say."

He wiped away some blood and swore. The cut was deep; it was definitely going to scar over. Why the heck was Deadshot after her? It had something to do with Strange. How he was going to kill that idiot for threatening her!

"Ow, Edward," Shar whimpered as he harshly applied some alcohol.

Edward snapped out his thoughts, "Sorry…"

Shar nodded a quick okay and zoned out. Her thoughts were screaming that she needs to do something, something to stop his madness. It wasn't right. People could end up dying because of him. She knew he had death traps set up, but it never really hit her with how severe they were. This man he murdered these people – maybe not himself, but he set up the things that would.

Shar stood up suddenly and shocked Edward, "I'm leaving."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I can't be here," She looked at the people who were hopelessly walking around in circles. "This isn't right. I can't be a part of this!" She shook her head rapidly and pulled at her hair, "I'm not going to be a Harley Quinn. I can't! I just can't! It's not right!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal," Edward growled as he watched Shar's mental state shatter.

Shar looked at him shocked, her hands holding fists full of hair, "Yes you have! You asked me to harbor a fugitive, two in fact, and I did it! I even broke you out of the asylum…" She fell to the ground as she looked at her hands, shaking while she did so. "I-I'm a criminal…Not just a vigilante, but a criminal…" Tears welded up in her eyes, "What the Hell have I done?"

Edward sighed and knelt down, "You made a deal to get some dirt on Strange that you kept. You then didn't turn away a person who was dying. That's what you've done. If you didn't let me escape, Crane would have died."

Shar looked down at one of her hands as Edward grabbed it. She started to calm down and her mind began to clear up. She was a psychiatrist; she couldn't be having a mental break down now. Not when someone was trying to kill her. Not when she was locked in Arkham City.

Shar looked at Edward, "Sorry…But I still don't think what you're doing is right…" She stood up. "I'll stay here, though. Just to make sure you don't kill anyone." She turned away blushing slightly. She wasn't sure why – if it was out of embarrassment or if she was feeling something else for Edward.

"Fine, fine," He waved a hand. "It'll be nice to have someone other than a complete idiot to talk to."

"So I'm a partial idiot?" Shar puffed her cheeks out.

"Yes."

-Time Skip-

"J-just give me a couple of more days!" The Riddler stammered into the microphone. "I'll come up with something that even you can't escape!"

Shar watched him panic as the Dark Knight finished his last room. No one died, which was a great relief for her. She looked at the people walking in circles, she couldn't tell them that they wouldn't blow up if they stopped walking, then they would and Riddler would know she did something. They looked like they were about to collapse any time now. She looked back at Edward. His hat was off and his hair was a mess; from holding it in a death grip no doubt.

"Edward?" Shar questioned as she walked over to him. "It's okay…"

"No!" He screamed outraged, "It's not okay! The giant bat made his way through all of my rooms! He even cheated! It's not fair! He should have to play by the rules like we all do! Isn't it obvious that he's stealing money from us? That's the only reason why he can afford all of his gadgets!"

"I don't know about that," Shar looked to the side as she already knew who the Batman was. "Just be glad that not everyone out there is an idiot."

Edward glared at her, "He's not smarter than me! No one is!"

"I never said he was smarter than you, Edward," Shar sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever thought about leaving different riddles that helped people? Like um…Having a fundraiser or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

Shar laughed lightly, "Because it could keep you out of Arkham, but you'd still be able to have your riddles."

"I'll think about it," he glanced at the hand on his shoulder and looked down at some pieces of paper that hid some riddles. "If I can ever get out of here."

"I'll work on it," Shar took her hand off of his shoulder and looked at the people walking. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a dark figure walking with the hostages. "But you will have to pay for what you've done tonight, Edward…" A sly smirk slipped onto her lips as she saw the Batman walk underneath Edward, "You will pay for it any minute now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelped as the floor underneath him broke and he fell. A sickening hit was dealt to him and he blacked out.

Batman climbed up and glared at Shar. He slowly menaced his way over. Gulping she backed up as far as she could go. Her eyes clenched shut as the Batman raised a fist in the air.

"Leave her alone, Bats," Aaron's voice sounded. "She was forced here."

Shar opened her eyes a crack and silently thanked the officer. She walked past the Batman and handed him the remote for the bombs and took out the batteries that went to it. Quickly, she handed it to him.

"I took it apart to make sure it wouldn't blow any of them up," She motioned to her head towards the people who were still walking and then shouted. "You can stop walking, you won't blow up!"

All at once the people collapsed in exhaustion. They were breathing heavily. Batman and Shar made their way to the hostages and carefully removed the helmets that may smear their brains against the wall. Shar looked around at everyone and smiled slightly – they were all okay.

"So," Shar skipped over to the Dark Knight, "How about we strap this equipment onto Nygma?"

Batman looked down at her and then at Edward, a slight smirk appeared on his face, "Sounds good."

Shar giggled lightly and pranced over to the equipment and started to strap Edward up. This would be the pay back he would get. Making him think he would die when he really wouldn't, awesome. She then walked over to Batman and smiled up at him – it quickly faded.

"Hey…Are you okay?" She noticed some blue veins protruding from his face and he looked oddly pale.

"Fine," He turned around and handed the bomb detonator to Cash. "Joker's made me sick."

Her heart stopped, "What?"

Batman turned back to her, "He's sick with some sort of Titan overdose and he infused his blood into mine. I'll be fine, he won't win."

"He better not," Shar looked down. "If anything happens, what do you want me to do? I can go up against him. I can do anything!"

"No, I'll be fine," Batman turned towards the door. "Just make sure he stays out of trouble. He seems to listen to you."

Shar turned a bright red and looked at Edward who was starting to wake back up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Edward looked at what he was currently wearing.

"Move Nygma!" Aaron cash ordered him as he held up the detonator.

Edward scrambled up to his feet and began to walk quickly. He knew that his death trap would kill him if he didn't walk. He was confused, how could this have happened? His eyes landed on the Dark Knight who was standing next to Shar – standing too close. He glared and kept on walking.

"You won't kill me, Dark Knight!"

"No, but they might." Batman motioned to the ex-hostages. Riddler scoffed and walked even faster.

Aaron walked over to Batman and held up the detonator, "You sure it won't go off?"

Batman nodded, "But there's no need to tell him that." He smirked slightly and left the building.

Shar giggled lightly as she took a seat next to some of the hostages while she watched Edward walk around. He gave her a begging look, but she merely grinned like a dufus. The hostages merely laughed at him as sweat started to trickle down his brow. Yes, revenge was sweet.


	16. Chapter 16: Exhaustion

Shar hummed "You Spin Me Round" as she watched Edward walk round and round with a helmet of dynamite strapped on his head. She did her best not to burst out into a fit of laughter whenever he passed her - begging her to get him out. The psychiatrist simply shook her head at him. He wasn't in any danger, but he didn't know that.

"What was the last time you got any sleep, Edward?" Shar questioned as the master of riddles began to stagger in his steps.

Edward glared at her, "Two days."

Shar gulped. It's one thing to be OCD and have episodes of rage, but being sleep deprived and having both of the stated is another.

"Cash," Shar looked over at the officer. "Should we let him go? I really don't want to get his brains on me, no matter how great they are."

Cash's eye twitched - how could she so willingly stroke his ego?

"Sorry, Channing," Aaron tapped the detonator, "Nygma's not getting off the hook that easily. He's walking until he drops."

Edward glared at Cash, "Then, I may as well stop now!" He looked at Shar, "Good bye."

Edward took a deep breath and stopped dead in his tracks. Odd thing is that he didn't end up dead. He blinked for a minute. That minute turned into two and then five as his exhausted mind tried to calculate exactly what was going on. His most brilliant brains didn't splatter against the wall. His trap would most defiantly work - but it didn't! Why?

Shar pulled out some batteries and strode over to him - a wide smirk on her face. She weaved them in between her long fingers in a teasing manor.

"Just keeps on going and going," Shar laughed lightly. "Sorry, Edward, but you had to learn your lesson."

Edward weakly tried to protest, but collapsed. Shar ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. He passed out and his brain shut down on him from lack of sleep. Shar chuckled lightly and motioned to Cash to carry him to the back room; so he could sleep easier.

Once the two were out of the room, Cash turned towards Shar with a stern look, "What's up with Riddler and you?"

"Hmm?" Shar tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why is he so friendly with you?"

Shar crossed her arms and leaned against the wall peering into the bedroom, "He told me I was the only psychiatrist he could stand." Shar chuckled lightly, "Believe it or not, he even admits that I'm not a complete idiot. I guess everyone needs a friend." She paused, "That reminds me, do you know where Bane is?"

"Bane?" Cash thought for a second, "He's not supposed to be here, but there are Titan containers and rumors from the prisoners that he is here."

"Then he's here," Shar sighed.

"You want to actually go find him?"

Shar shrugged, "If something happens, then I will. Until then, I'll stay here," she paused. "If that's okay."

Cash shrugged, "The way I see it, you're the one that will keep Nygma in check, you saved our lives and by the sounds of it someone else's, and you're on our team when it comes to Arkham City and Strange."

"Protocol 10 will commence in five hours," Strange's voice sounded through the speakers.

"What's protocol 10?" Shar questioned Cash.

"No idea."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Shar glared at no one in particular. "You should all get out of here. You're not inmates, you can escape. Too bad it's not the asylum. I can't tell you how many times I snuck in at night to spy on Strange." Shar laughed until she saw Chash's glare. "I was trying to stop Arkham City. He was working with someone named Ra's al Ghul."

"But Ra's al Ghul's dead."

Shar shook her head, "His body was missing from Arkham Mansion and I saw him talking to Professor Strange a little bit after Joker took the asylum over."

"Well, he'll have to get through me if he's going to get in here."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shar muttered. "That's why you need to leave, now!"

"If we leave what about Nygma?"

"I'll watch him," Shar glanced into the bedroopm as he turned in his sleep. "He won't be a problem."

"Alright," Cash nodded. "Come on, let's leave this Hell hole!" He helped some doctors up and began walking out of the lair. Stopping, Aaron Cash turned back towards Shar, "Be careful!"

"Don't worry," Channing nodded, "I will."

-Time Skip-

"Protocol 10 will commence in two hours."

Shar gulped. Protocol 10 couldn't be good.

-Time Skip-

Shar glanced at Edward, he was still sound asleep. The woman bit her lip as she pondered about whether or not she should wake him up. Shar stood up and moved some stray hairs out of his face.

The earth shook. Shar fell onto the bed and screamed. She heard a crash in the other room, followed by multiple explosions. Her hand clung onto the nearest thing.

Other hands grabbed her in a panic state, "What's going on!"

"Protocol 10!" Shar shouted at Edward. "It's started.

Edward jolted out of his room - dragging Shar with him- and opened the door to his lair. Shar clung onto his arm as both of their mouths were held a gapped.

Helicopters shot by. Missiles shot and hit nearby buildings, destroying them completely. A missile hit just above them, glass shattered. Edward pushed both of them inside and they fell onto the ground. His body covered hers in a protective manor.

"Are you alright?" He questioned and got up once the debris stopped falling.

Shar nodded slightly and held her head, "Aside from the ringing in my ears, fine. You?"

Edward winced slightly as he pulled out some smaller pieces of glass out of his back, "I've had worst. From the Dark Knight in particular and walking around thinking I'm going to blow up any minute. When did you take the batteries out?"

"When they first started walking," Shar raised her hands defensively at his glare. "I couldn't just sit aside and let people die, Nygma."

"Edward," he corrected and shook his head. "That's not the point! They were idiots and they deserved to die. If only they thought a few steps ahead then they wouldn't have been in that situation, would they? No! They wouldn't! They're morons, complete morons!"

Shar watched him as he ranted even more. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, "Shut up, Edward."

He blushed slightly and looked away, "Fine! But only because I'm done talking about those idiots!"

Shar winced as another explosion sounded, "We should get out of here, before we're caved in...Even if Deadshot is after me."

Edward thought for a moment before running off into the bedroom. Shar watched him, flabbergasted, before he came back out with a jacket - green with question marks - and a green wig. Shar quirked an eyebrow before he tossed them to her.

"Use these, it'll help hide who you are. For now at least."

Shar put the jacket on. It was a little big - assuming it was Edward's - but it did hide the top she was wearing. Her pants were black - so it didn't matter all that much. She then put the wig on and looked at Edward - as if asking how she looked.

"You should be called Emerald X from now on," He smirked and took hold of her hand before dragging her out of the lair.

The two ran and ran through the bowery. They dodged Two-Face's thugs and the remaining Penguin thugs that somehow managed to stay out of harm's way. An occasional pay phone would ring - causing Shar to jump - but that was about it. Strangely enough, the helicopters seemed to have retreated to Wonder Tower. Assumingly this was Strange's base.

Nygma slowed to a stop as he watched the helicopters circle the tower. The two looked up just in time to see it explode. They both jumped back and covered their eyes from the sudden intrusion of light onto their pupils. Though, once their eyes adjusted they saw two men free falling from the building. The silhouette of one appeared to have driven a sword through their body. The other one was a giant bat.

"We have to help him!" Shar shouted realizing who it actually was.

"Oh no we don't!" Nygma tugged on her arm. "We're getting out of here! A little kitty told me that there's a great escape route somewhere around here."

"Eddie! Is that you?"

"Oh dear God..."

Shar and Nygma turned around to see a hyperactive blond pounce Edward. She laughed in a giddy mood. Harley Quinn stood in front of the two of them.

"Are ya goin' to see Mistah J finish off the Bats?" She questioned looking back and forth between the two. "Hey? Ain't ya Eddie's girl that snuck into the Steel Mill?"

Shar nodded slowly, "Try and keep that to yourself. A certain assassin is after me."

"Ah! Got it!" Harley zipped her lips. "So are you gonna go to the theatre later to see Mistah J kill the Bats?"

"As appealing as that sounds," Edward looked down on her - in more ways than one - he continued, "We have some other places to be. You know how it goes."

"Oh, I know!" Harley skipped away. "Well, I gotta go! Don't wanna miss Puddin's big finale at the theatre!"

Shar's eyes twitched at the ditzy blond. How could one get so attached to someone like the Joker, get abused on a daily basis and still be like that? Shar glanced over at Edward. Sure he had a temper, but he hadn't be abusive…Yet. She wondered if he would ever be.

"Come on," Edward grabbed Shar by the wrist. "We need to get out of here."

"But Batman," Shar tugged against him. "We need to let him know! He can't die!"

"Do you think I'd really care about a rogue that spoils all of my plans?" He snapped at her.

Shar shook her head, "I don't care!" She escaped from his grasp, "I have to let him know!" She looked at him, "I'm sorry, Edward."

He scowled and turned his back to her, "You're an idiot. Don't blame me when you get yourself killed!" With that he ran off to assumingly escape Arkham City.

Shar frowned. She wasn't an idiot. No matter how many times he called her one, this one hurt the most. She shook her head. Shar couldn't be thinking of such trivial things. Bruce – or Batman – was in trouble and she needed to warn him.

Her legs carried herself quickly to the theatre where she thought she heard Harley Quinn say where her "puddin'" was going to be. Though, her legs came to halt when she saw multiple red lasers in the distant. There were snipers set up at the theatre. Perfect…

Shar looked up at the building and her hands tightened around her hammer's handle. She quickly climbed up the fire escape where one of the snipers was located. Catching her breath for a moment she looked up at the sniper who was pointing his gun down at the ground, still unaware that Shar was there. She stealthily made her way to the man. In a split second she wrapped her hand around his mouth and used that arm and her other hand as leverage to crushingly press the bat against his neck. Within a matter of second the man passed out from a lack of blood to his brain.

Shar looked at another building nearby and the other snipers. As she was tracing her eyes around she noticed two people run into the theatre. It wasn't Batman, the man was too lanky. It must be The Joker! Her eyes then locked onto a sniper's laser going out. Batman must be here!

"Well, well, well!" A ditzy voice sounded from behind Shar. "What do we have here?"

Shar slowly turned around with a glare on her face. It was Harley Quinn who was looking rather pissed. She must have figure that Shar was trying to help Batman and not her boyfriend. Shar swung the bat around in her hands.

"Hey there, Quinn," Shar sighed. "Sorry 'bout me having to beat the living crap out of you with your own bat."

"What!" Harley stomped her foot on the ground. "No one is gonna mess with puddin'! Got it?"

Shar shook her head, "Geez…Falling head over heels with a rogue. Highly unprofessional for a psychiatrist."

"You so sure you should be talkin'?" Harley snapped back as she took out a knife from behind her.

Shar laughed, "I haven't fallen that hard for him, Quinn. I could never do that with a rogue."

Harley glared and sprinted forward to Shar with a knife ready to stab her. Shar raised an eyebrow and threw her bat at Harley Quinn. Dead center. Harley Quinn fell backwards unconscious from the violent hit. Shar walked over to her and sighed before taking the knife out of her hand and the bat.

"Sorry, Quinn," Shar shook her head. "I just can't let Batman die."

She looked up seeing all of the other snipers were gone. Batman walked into the theatre. Shar cussed and quickly climbed down the building and ran towards the entrance. It was already locked. Shar fell to her knees and weakly beat the door. She failed, Batman could die in there. If that happened…No! She couldn't think about what would happen. She glanced around seeing other thugs start to gather to theatre. Shar gulped. She was a female, she may not fair off well with these men. Quickly, she ran away from there, as if her life depended on it.

She glanced around the area. Shar couldn't leave, but she needed to hide somewhere. Anywhere would do. She looked to her right into alley ways, trying to find a good spot.

She ran into a person and fell to the ground, "S-sorry!" She stuttered and looked up at the person she ran into. Her eyes widened at the figure in front of her, "B-Bruce?" She shook her head, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"It's Shar…" Shar stood up and took off her wig for a brief second, "Deadshot's after me, so Edward gave me a wig to wear. An-Anyways! I thought you went…" She turned back to the theatre. "I mean, I saw you…" She thought maybe she saw the wrong person enter the theatre. She then looked back at his face, "Why is your face all beaten up like that? Is that part of the symptoms that's making you sick?"

"What?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Oh…Yes…" He turned away slightly as he thought for a second. "We should get out of here."

"But what about Joker?" Shar turned to the theatre once more, "He's planning on killing you! So is Deadshot!"

"That's why we should leave this place."

Shar looked at him confused, "But we need to stop Joker and Deadshot before anyone else gets killed."

"What do you mean we?" Bruce walked past her. "Last time I check I don't fight villains."

Shar narrowed her eyes, this wasn't Bruce Wayne. She grabbed onto his wrist, "Who the Hell are you and why do you look like Bruce?"

The fake Bruce turned around with an agitated look, "You must have hit your head to hard. Let go of me or else."

Shar listened to her gut instinct to let go. This man obviously wasn't one to mess with. She backed away slowly from as if he were a rattle snake ready to attack. She watched him as he walked away from her and towards the walls of Arkham City. She'd go after him once she knew Batman was safe.


	17. Chapter 17: Cold Calling Serial Killer

"Talia!" Batman shouted as a gun fire went off. The female leader of the league of assassins fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, beloved," She raised a hand to his face, "I didn't know…"

She fell limp and Batman grit his teeth together. The Joker killed yet another person in his life. If he didn't have his morals to stick by the Joker would most definitely be dead by now. The man slowly stood up and glared over at The Joker who was looking extremely sick, opposed to the 'dead' healthy Joker that was lying on the ground, a sword impaled through his back.

"Oh you fell for the ol' fake Joker gag!"

Batman glanced back as the supposedly dead Joker began to rise and morph into a monster made out of clay. The Dark Knight sighed in agitation. He didn't have time for this. He had to get the cure or else he may be the next one to go – he certainly wasn't planning on letting that happen, not when this psychopath was so close to gaining immortality and destroying all of Gotham.

-Elsewhere-

Shar waited patiently for Batman to exit the theatre. Harley Quinn was still unconscious and the men that gathered haven't noticed her, yet. She puffed a strand of fake green hair out of her face as she rested on her stomach, the snow melting from underneath her. Freaking winter, it was even colder than normal here. Shar heard some inmate mention something about Mister Freeze, maybe he's the source of the snow tonight.

Her ears twitched as she heard someone approach from behind her. She gulped and began to stand up was pulled back to the ground. Shar's eyes widened as she saw a bald man with scars covering his body. He was shirtless, in this weather just the thought made Shar shiver, though she had no time for that.

"Looks like we have another person to release and bring the sweet gift of death," He took a hold of her hair and held her up a knife up to her neck. "I should slice you up into little ribbons, that way you can savor death's grasp."

Shar struggled in the grasp of this mad man. She heard about him while working in the asylum. His name was Zsasz, Victor Zsasz. Yes, he was a serial killer that…She squirmed even more at the thought of what he would do to her.

"Stop squirming!" Zsasz gripped her neck into a crushing hold. "Can't you see I'm helping you!?"

Shar's vision started to blur from a lack of oxygen and then darkness.

-Time Skip-

"Answer my phone! Answer it quick, Batman!" Zsasz threatened into a cell phone he was currently using. He hung up before any further action could be made. He started a timer and paced back and forth between the cages of which his hostages were being kept in.

Shar watched him as he smile menacingly at him. She narrowed her eyes at this serial killer when he turned her back. She wasn't stupid enough to do so when he was looking at her. A whimper sounded from behind her. Glancing over, she saw one of the political prisoners. Shar crept over to them and placed a hand on their shoulder. The man flinched, thinking it was Zsasz.

"Hey," Shar whispered. "It'll be okay…Look at me."

The man hesitantly looked up. A cut gashed across his face. Dirt was smudged all over it his face as well. It would get infected if he wasn't treated soon. Shar wiped some of the dirt away and gave a weak smile.

"What's your name?"

"Feint Aston," He mumbled and looked down.

"Nice to meet you Feint," Shar glanced over at Zsasz who was currently talking on the phone to Batman. "I'm Shar Channing."

"Shar Channing?" He narrowed his eyes, "The girl who works with Wayne? You don't look like her, though."

"That's because I wear a wig during the day," Shar nodded. "And I'm wearing one right now, because a very dangerous person is after me."

"More dangerous than Zsasz?"

Shar glanced over at the scarred man, "Probably." She giggled lightly, "We'll be okay, though. Batman's coming."

"Oh yeah? How do you know he'll be here before that psycho kills one of us?"

"I won't let him," Shar crossed her arms with a slight smirk. "But for now we just need to wait."

Zsasz hung up and turned around, "Oh? Are the little hostages talking? What about?" Zsasz started to giggle that soon erupted into a full out laugh. "It won't matter. Soon you'll be dead and I'll have another mark to celebrate your death! I cannot describe with mere words of joy I feel as I make that mark into my flesh."

Shar watched him warily as he knelt down to them. He put his hand in the cage and held the knife threatening close to her neck. She gulped, but didn't dare move. If she did something wrong it could mean the death for her.

Zsasz looked straight into her eyes, "This is a glorious day for you to die on." He moved back and walked to the other hostage, "Soon, I will carve your life on my arm." He looked at Feint and smiled at him kindly – if possible for a man like him – before speaking, "You are probably praying I will end your lives quickly…I won't."

Feint closed his eyes and cowered in the corner. Shar looked at him sadly and then at Zsasz who was obviously enjoying making his hostages squirm in fright.

"Can you feel the time approaching, little pigs?" Zsasz grabbed a key that was on the desk and he walked over to the cage Shar was in, "Your entire lives have been accelerating to this point." He slowly began to unlock the cage's door.

Shar put herself in front of Feint; she would be the one to die first, not them. Zsasz looked at her and then froze before chuckling, "This is all too much fun isn't it, piggies? I'm ejoying myself so much I nearly forgot to give Batman another call." He grabbed the cell phone and dialed. "C'mon Batman. Where are you?" Zsasz hung up agitated and then turned to the hostages, "Don't worry. He'll fail. Maybe this time, maybe the next…I can see it now. He's running for that phone. Desperately trying to reach it in time to keep you all alive." He then paused and walked over to the cage, ready to unlock it, "Maybe he doesn't believe I'm going to kill you all? Well, I'll show him." He locked the cage and grabbed Shar by the hair, "I'll kill you just to who him that I don't like it when people answer the phone!"

Shar looked at Zsasz, though something in the background caught her eye. A slight smirk grew onto her face as the dark shadow.

"Riddle me this!" Shar chimed, "I hear not see, to me, darkness is as clear as day! What am I?"

"What?" Zsasz froze and looked back as glass broke.

The Batman slammed Zsasz's head into the wall. Shar fell to the ground in the commotion and watched at the serial killer also fell to the ground next to her. Standing, Shar brushed herself off of any debris that was on her.

"Nice of you to show up, Bats," Shar smiled at him. "You look healthier than the last time I saw you."

Batman glared at her and walked over to the hostages, helping them out. Something was off about him. Shar narrowed her eyes, was it the guy that looked like Bruce.

"Hey!" Shar walked over to him. "You're Batman, right? You're not some guy that has scars all over his face that's trying to intimidate other people like Bruce Wayne, right?"

Batman turned around, "You mean Hosh? No I'm not him."

"Then, you're the real Batman?"

"Yes."

Shar crossed her arms, "What happened in the theatre?"

Batman looked at the hostages, "You'll be safe here. He's not getting out. Make sure no one gets in." He then looked at Shar and motioned for her to follow him.

Shar walked with him outside, thugs were lying unconscious in the streets. She narrowed her eyes and then looked at Batman. Something was most definitely wrong.

"What happened, Batman?" She crossed her arms.

Batman gritted his teeth, "Joker's dead, so is Talia al Ghul."

"Wha-?" Shar froze. Batman didn't kill people. Even though she hasn't lived in Gotham for that long she knew that Batman never killed people. "H-how?"

"He was sick and he couldn't get the cure…" Batman turned around. "Because…I dropped it and didn't give it to him fast enough."

"H-how did you drop it?" Shar took a hold of his arm. "You're Batman, last time I checked you're not clumsy!"

"He stabbed me."

Shar face palmed, "Here you are talking like it's your fault when it's not!" She crossed her arms, "It's like you're upset that he's dead…Wait…" She made him turn around, "Could it be that you're actually upset that you won't be able to fight him anymore? Like if all of the villains here just died from some sort of disease, would you be upset that you could no longer be Batman?"

"No of course not," His eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright," Shar nodded slowly, "Just making sure…"

Batman took a hold of Shar's green wig and took it off, "Why were you wearing this, Shar?"

Shar jumped and hid behind Batman's cloak, "Edward gave it to me, because Deadshot's after me!"

"You don't have to worry about Deadshot anymore," Batman chuckled lightly. Shar slowly came out from behind the cloak and Batman looked down at her, "You're hanging around Edward too much. If you don't stop I will have to take you out."

"Like I told Harley," Shar raised her hands. "There's no way I would be like her with a rogue. Besides, he listens to me…To some extent, so I figured it'd be better to make sure he doesn't take anything too far."

Batman glared at her, "Shar, I won't hesitate to land you in Blackgate or Arkham if you do anything that I see unfit. Take this as a warning. Now, you should get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be leaving soon; I just need to check up on Bane to make sure you destroyed the Titan containers."

"Bane?" Shar looked at him with hope. "Can I come along? I want to check to see how he's doing."

"Why?"

"He was my patient, and he helped me get some dirt on Strange," Shar grinned. "Please?"

Batman sighed, "Fine. But if things go wrong you need to leave."

"Got it," Shar nodded and followed Batman as he walked to a teddy bear factor. She couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Bane's teddy bear was the only friend he had growing up. She swallowed down the guilt when they walked into the factory.

"I finished destroying the Titan containers, Bane," Batman walked over to him and looked up. "I assume you've done the same."

"Yes, in a sense," Bane turned around and his eyes landed on Shar. "Chica? What are you doing here?"

"Strange had me thrown in here," Shar raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I should be asking you the same thing, Bane. You're not supposed to be in here."

"There was a change of plans," Bane turned around and his eyes widened in alarm. "Quick! Help me get rid of these fools! They're after the Titan!"

Shar glanced as multiple Tyger guards ran into the building. She swore as she didn't have her bat or sword with her. Looks like she'd have to do it the hard way, use her fists of fury.

"Shar, leave!" Batman ordered.

"Can't," Shar grunted as she dodged a fist to her head. "They're blocking the exit!"

"Chica, move!" Bane shouted. Shar looked as he began to charge towards her. In a moment she leapt out of the way and ended up knocking over a guard.

"Thanks for the warning," She muttered and slammed her fist into the guards skull. "Ah!" She screamed as a jolt of electricity went through her. She fell to the ground and noticed a man with an electric rod smirking down at her.

"Shar!" Batman shouted and he through a Batarang at the man. The man began to fall towards her. Her reflexes kicked in and she used her legs to kick him over her head and into a wall.

In a few minutes the guards were all unconscious. Shar stretched as she tried to get rid of some soreness in her muscles. She glanced at Batman and Bane who were giving each other death glares.

"Where are the Titan containers, Bane?"

Bane walked over and revealed the containers. He turned towards Batman and began to charge at him. Shar screamed and tried to run towards him. Batman leapt out of the way and threw a Batarang at a control panel, locking Bane inside a room.

"No!" Bane shouted and hit the gate blocking him. Batman glanced at him and began to walk to the Titan containers. He sprayed an explosive gel on them. "Please, don't! Chica! Stop him!"

Shar glanced at Bane and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bane. I'm not a rogue. Besides, these are fueling your addiction, we need to end it."

Batman clicked a button and they all exploded, "Let's go." He walked past Shar. Shar waved to Bane and ran after Batman.

"What will happen to Arkham?"

"It'll be closed, especially after what happened here," Batman glanced across the water, "Now the question is what happens to the inmates. Arkham Asylum will have no one to run it, and I doubt anyone will want to."

Shar looked at the asylum, where the madness began. Her mind was racing. What would it even take to run an asylum? A lot of resources and man power, obviously. It'd have to be better than what it was. After all, it seemed as if none of the inmates were ever cured. It was ran by a corrupt man, anyways.

"I'll do it."


	18. Chapter 18: Cold

"Are you sure you want to become Warden of the asylum?" Bruce questioned Shar who looked out nervously at the stage they were going to go out on. "You don't have to, you know?"

Shar nodded slowly, "I know…I just don't really want to speak in front of this crowd. I'd rather be in front of all of the patients instead of these news reporters. They'll tear me apart?"

"And the psychos won't?"

"Good point," Shar took a breath before walking onto the stage a fake smile upon her face. Bruce followed closely behind her. "Um…Hello." She cleared her throat as she began to speak into the microphone. "I'm pleased to announce that Arkham City has officially been closed down. The deconstruction of the walls will begin once all of the inmates are safely contained and transported to Arkham Asylum. This is being funded out of the generosity of the Wayne family." She stood the side to allow the audience to applaud Bruce Wayne. Stepping back in front of the microphone she continued, "Now, this brings me to my next point. There needs to be someone to run the asylum. For obvious reason Mayor Quincy Sharp will not be running this asylum."

"Who then?" Jack Ryder shouted as he crossed his arms with a bored look on his face.

"Well, um," Shar's hands started to shake, "I-I will run it i-if that's okay." People laughed at her. Her cheeks became inflamed. It wasn't a good thing to seem hesitant when it comes to something like this. Bruce seeing this stepped up.

"Shar Channing is a psychiatrist that goes about treating her patients differently than what's conventional. Now if we look at Arkham's record just how many patients have been cleared of being insane? The number's low, so why not try something new. She also helped me oppose Arkham City from the beginning. We can obviously see that it was a mistake. Her relations with her patients are credible and they get along with her well."

"What if she turns into another Harley Quinn?"

Shar narrowed her eyes, "I swear I will never become involved in that kind of relationship with one of my patients, let alone a rogue!"

"There have been rumors circulating that you and The Riddler have been along rather well, though!"

Shar blushed, "Those are merely rumors! He did help me in Arkham City, but that's it. I helped the hostages by deactivating the bomb, so they wouldn't blow up!"

"Do you think that The Riddler has any feelings for you?"

Shar shook her head, "No!" Her thoughts flashed back to the last time he saw him, "He thinks I'm an idiot – just like everyone else. Look, Bruce, can you take over?" Shar shook her head and walked off stage. Reporters really were a nuisance that she didn't want to deal with. She rather lead a more private life.

"Shar Channing?" A voice questioned from her left as she walked down the stairs.

"Not now," Shar muttered as she walked past them. "If you want any questions answered just ask Bruce!"

"Even questions from a rogue?"

Shar stopped in her feet and turned around. Her eyes narrowed, but then went back to normal at the recognition of the person standing there with a bored expression, arms crossed.

"Mister Crane?" Shar walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just getting for when it'll tear itself apart with fear," Jonathan watched her with his icy eyes. "I wanted to thank you for helping earlier. I never did get a chance."

Shar raised eyebrows. It seemed out of character for a rogue to thank a person for their help. Then again, Jonathan Crane was more intelligent than most of the rogues and seemed to have a better understanding of manors.

"Don't act all surprise," Jonathan rolled his eyes behind his spectacles. "I didn't seek you out just for that reason. If you actually think that I would then you're the one that belongs in the asylum, doctor."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To give you a message," Jonathan stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "It doesn't have a taste and yet it is sweet. It is where I will retreat." He walked past her, "That is all."

Shar turned around and watched him as he began to walk off. Jonathan was definitely planning something big for Gotham City, and she didn't like it. Fear. Was he actually planning on releasing his fear toxin out into the city? No…Could he actually be that insane? Or was he just pure evil?

Shar's thoughts then moved to the riddle. Obviously Edward gave it to Jonathan to give to her. Who else would give out riddles like that? It doesn't have a taste and yet it is sweet, and it's somewhere a person can go…Something sweet. Sweet…Blank sweet…Home…Sweet…Home sweet home!

"Ah crap," Shar's hung down. Edward was at her home right now. She just hoped Riolu wasn't mauling him right now.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce questioned from behind her.

Shar nodded and ran a hand through her blond hair, "Crane was here and gave me a message from Edward…"

"Crane?!" Bruce's eyes widened, "Did he do anything?"

"Just gave me the message," Shar crossed her arms. "Though, he did mention that something would tear itself apart in fear. I'm assuming he's talking about Gotham City. Do you think he'll actually release his fear toxin out on the city?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bruce grimaced. "What did Riddler say?"

"Just that he's at my house right now," Shar groaned. "I don't want to have to deal with this right now…"

"You don't want to have to deal with a lot right now, is everything alright?"

"I just have a cold right now," Shar shook her head. "Being out in Arkham City in the cold is not good on a person's health, Bruce."

Bruce nodded, "Right. Do you need me to walk you into your home?"

"Nah," Shar shook her head, "Riolu's home. If anything I'll need to call an ambulance for Nygma. Besides, if Riolu suddenly thinks he's the best person ever, Edward won't do anything to me. He doesn't think of me as a complete idiot. Part idiot, but not a complete idiot…Or at least I think…"

"Just be careful," Bruce watched her as she nodded and walked off to her old car that was on its last wheel.

-Time Skip-

Shar opened the door that was unsurprisingly unlocked, "I'm home, dear" She smirked to herself knowing Edward was in her room as an evil idea hatched into her mind. "Where's my boy? Hmm? I have a great big hug and kiss ready for him!"

"Wh-what?" Edward chocked on some water that he was drinking in the kitchen. "I-I never knew you wanted to move so fast!"

Shar closed the door behind her, "Oh, Edward? You're here?" She looked at him lazily, but on the inside was laughing. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Riolu!"

On cue a dog ran out of the kitchen and stood up on Shar his tail wagging. Shar laughed and gave a bear hug to her loyal dog and kissed the top of his head. She glanced at Edward who was still trying to recover from a coughing fit he had.

"I see Riolu didn't kill you, Edward," She stood up from kneeling down to Riolu's level.

Edward glared, "As a matter of fact your dog likes me!"

"Makes sense, you've been here more than once."

"Crane gave you the message?" Edward decided to quickly change the subject.

"Yes, yes," Shar nodded. "That was an easy riddle, Edward." She tsked for a moment, "Are you losing your touch? Or do you really just think I'm that big of an idiot?"

"You were meant to solve it!" Edward shouted, "And you are an idiot if you want to go help the Batman!"

"I wanted to help the Batman, because he's my friend," She stopped and crossed her arms, "Something's changed about him, though…He's not the same anymore. Ever since Joker died he's been…Darker…Like he'll actually kill someone."

"That's not like him," Riddler raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I'll have to be extra careful. Jonathan, too."

"That reminds me," Shar walked up to Edward and jabbed a finger into his chest. "What is he planning? Is he going to release fear toxin out into the city?"

Edward looked at her with a dull look, "Surely even a preschooler would be able to figure out what he was planning to do. I would hope that someone that's not a complete idiot, like you, would be able to figure it out."

"So he is," Shar removed her finger. "I really wish you'd answer things like a normal person, Edward…It makes it all the more frustrating." She turned around quickly and sneezed into the pit of her elbow. "Damn…"

"What? Do you have a cold?"

"Yes," Shar groaned and filled a tea kettle with water. "I've had it ever since the whole Arkham City incident."

Edward watched her as she held the edge of a kitchen counter. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed. She really did look vulnerable right now. He shook his head, he couldn't think like a killer or rapist. They don't have the same intelligence as he does.

"Go to bed," He ordered.

"I'm fine-d," She spoke.

"When you have a d at the end of fine, you're not fine," Edward took her by the arm and stopped right away. She was burning up. His hand shot to her forehead, "Jesus, you have a fever."

Shar nodded slowly, "Uhuh…I've had one all day…I took some medicine, but it's wearing off."

"What was it?"

"One hundred and one degrees…"

"Bed, now!" Riddler pulled her to the bedroom as she weakly protested.

"I'm going to kill Freeze," Edward muttered and forced Shar into bed. "No covers, you'll just get a worst fever. Where's your medicine?"

"Sitting out on the bathroom counter," Shar sneezed. "In the first aid kit…"

Edward nodded and walked into the bathroom. What he saw next…Well, nothing could have prepared him for it. Bandages were spilling over from the trashcan. All of them had marks of blood. Some even looked as if they were soaked through. He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the medicine. Next to it was makeup that was used for covering up scars, bruises and cuts. How on earth did she get all of these?

"Shar?" Edward walked out of the bathroom. Looking at her she didn't look all that well, he would ask her tomorrow. "Take your medicine."

-Time Skip-

Shar woke up feeling rather decent. Her eyes opened at the sound of the morning streets of Gotham. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She glanced around her room. Everything was in order. Though, there was a smell floating into her room. It smelt like breakfast.

Like a teenager, she floated out of her room and to the source of the smell. She saw Edward in the kitchen making breakfast. She walked behind him and peered over his shoulder. Though, she was just tall enough, so her chin had to rest on his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"Don't scare me like that, Shar," he warned.

"Sorry…" Shar yawned. "Food…"

"Yes," He rolled his eyes, "I'm making food. Congratulations for noticing that, you get a gold star."

"Just what I've always wanted," She smirked and backed away. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Just think of it as paying back a debt from when you helped Crane."

"Alright," Shar crossed her arms, "So why are you here?"

"Fine is on vacation. Until then I can't buy a new place to live."

"Fine?"

"A broker who sells lots to rogues. How else do you think we get different lairs?"

"I don't know," Shar shrugged, "Hold a landlord at gun point or something?"

"Tch," Riddler put some food on a plate and served it to Shar and himself. "If we did that then the police would only show up at our front door with a ticket to Arkham. Now," he sat down at a bar stool. "What are those bandages in the bathroom for and the makeup?"

Shar looked at him and then at her plate, "Well, some of it was from Arkham City. Others are from stopping crimes from happening and protecting citizens from criminals." She looked at him, "The damage is pretty extensive…I'm sure I've broke a few ribs, but I can't exactly go to the hospital explaining that I run around roof tops preventing men from raping young girls, can I?"

"No," Riddler took a bite of food.

Shar looked down at her chest and noticed some blood seeping through her clothes, "Speaking of which, I should go change my bandages…" She stood up and held a hand to the wound she had.

Edward dropped his fork alarmed at the blood that was leaking onto her hand. She would need stiches for something like that, wouldn't she?

"I can help…"

Shar glanced at him, "I'll be fine."

"Don't you need to stich it up?"

"It's been a little over a day since I've received it," Shar shook her head, "It's too late to stich it up. I'll be fine, just as long as it doesn't get infected. Now, do me a favor and stay away from the windows, and don't answer the door. I don't need any news reporters finding out that you're staying here." She walked into her bathroom and called out, "You do realize once I'm warden of Arkham Asylum you won't be able to say at my place anymore? I will drag you to Arkham myself if I have to."

Edward smirked smugly, "Just don't let the spirit of Arkham get to you and you might be doing what you say."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Edward cleaned up the dishes. Everything had to be clean as his OCD was getting to him. He wouldn't admit he had it. After all, his mind was perfect.

Shar sighed at his answers, they would never make sense unless he got a huge bonk to the head. Maybe then he would start answering questions like a normal person.


	19. Chapter 19: Warden

Note to readers!

The school year will be starting up for me soon. I'm going tomorrow (Monday; August 6) to get my schedule and ID. This being said I probably will not update as often as I would like to. I have three AP classes and another college level class. I love being smart. (Yeah, I'm a bit of a narcissist) It is also my senior year, so I will be extremely busy. Also, I may be playing volleyball for the school. So please bear with me during this most busy, and probably stressful, time. Thank you for the lovely comments on this story. It puts a smile on my face and I really appreciate the support. =) As always, please enjoy!

The keys entered the key hole as Shar stepped into her apartment. She looked up seeing Edward at the kitchen counter writing down some things, riddles, probably. Shar sighed and threw her purse onto the couch and fell down on it shortly afterwards.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea," Shar groaned. "I'll find out tomorrow if I can be the warden of the asylum, though. I guess that's good…Just hope it's not being decided by a corrupt team."

Edward rolled his eyes. He really did not like the idea of her running the place he hated. He'd have to leave tomorrow if she were to become the warden of the asylum. After all, she would throw him in there. His hand clenched around the pen to the point it turned his knuckles white.

"Hey, Riolu," Shar pet the top of her dog's head. "Are you ready for the therapy sessions, boy?" She looked at the dog who had no idea what she was saying. "Better be…We have some more difficult patients than you've helped before."

"What do you mean more difficult?" Edward snapped being rather offensive.

Shar waved her hand lazily, "Not you. I mean people like Pamela Isely or Victor Zsasz. Riolu hasn't exactly dealt with people who have supernatural powers or kill people for fun."

"Aren't you worried that he'll get killed?"

Shar's eyes watered at the thought of it, "H-he won't! I won't let it happen. I'd rather the one to be killed than him!" She gripped onto her dog for dear life.

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's just a dog."

"No he's not!" Shar pouted. "I've known him for years and your form such a solid bond with your pets to the point you don't even think of them as pets."

"Whatever," Edward huffed and continued writing.

Shar smirked, "Whatever, just go back to writing your stupid riddles."

"What!?" Edward shot up enraged. "They are not stupid!"

Shar stood up as well, "Now you know how I feel when you called my dog just a dog!" She smiled childishly, "And you're riddles are not stupid. I actually enjoy them…When they're not threatening another life."

Edward smiled slightly at the compliment, "They are fantastic, aren't they?" Shar mentally kicked herself for complimenting the narcissist. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Sure, why not?" Shar went back to paying Riolu attention.

"Riddle me this!" Of course he had to start with that, "Please _bear_ with me, if you are hungry, you may find me in a tree. But be careful, because getting me free may come with a painful fee. What am I?"

Shar furrowed her eyebrows as she though over the riddle. This was most definitely a more difficult one. What's in a tree that can satisfy a person's hunger? Fruit, berries? Do those come with a painful fee? They may have thorns, but she can't think of anything on the top of her head that has thorns. Did he make any words pop out more than the others? Bear. Bare naked…No, that's ridiculous. Bear, the animals. What do they eat? Berries, ants, carcasses, honey…Honey! A bee's hive can be found in trees. It's painful to get it.

"Honey!" She stood up cheering, "The answer is honey!"

"Very good," Edward nodded watching her behind his glasses. "I actually didn't expect you to get it right, on the first try anyways."

Shar grinned gleefully – she knew that it was actually a compliment despite the hidden insult. With Edward, you have to take what little he gives and accept it with appreciation. That's what a person had to do with most narcissists.

"Thanks, Edward," Shar walked over to him and glanced at the papers that were scattered on her counter. "What are you working on?"

Edward looked at them, "Working on plans for the dynamic duo. They won't be able to get past them this time and they won't be able to cheat! They've humiliated me enough as it is!" He then looked at Shar, "And you won't be able to take the batteries out of anything!"

"Oh darn," Shar snapped her fingers sarcastically. "But I won't make any promises, especially if you put their lives in danger."

"Tch, you sound just like the Dark Knight."

Shar shrugged, "Hey, I value human life. That's why I do what I do…Now."

"Now?"

"Eh," Shar shuffled from one foot to another nervously, "I became a forensic psychiatrist simply because I wanted to study the human mind and the different illnesses. I honestly didn't care about the patients, as long as I learned something. I also wanted to introduce more animals programs to help rehabilitate the patients. Though, after a while I grew to actually care about my patients. I'm actually still in touch with some of the patients I used to care for." She then looked down at her feet, "Now, I'll do anything for my patients…After one of them died by suicide, I couldn't forgive myself and I won't let it happen again."

Riddler quirked an eyebrow, "You might not want to mentor Harley Quinn, now. Ever since Joker died she's been a little unstable."

Shar looked at him and leaned on the counter, "How do you know? Haven't you been locked up in my apartment?"

"News travels," Edward motioned towards the television. "Particularly through the news. She did hold some cops hostage and almost killed Batman by the sounds of it."

"So is she the only rogue that they're trying to get out of Arkham City, still?"

"I think so," Riddler nodded. "They're still looking for me and Killer Croc's probably still in there."

Shar chuckled, "I should let them know that you're staying here." She raised her hands in defense as he glared at her, "I'll just let them know that they don't need to through you in Blackgate and I'm keeping my eye on you until the asylum is ready to go. Besides, it won't be as bad as it used to be if I'm running it. I won't let it." She rested against the counter once more, "As long as you don't try to escape anymore it'll be a pleasant place."

"I escape because there's nothing wrong with my mind!" He slammed the surface of the counter. Riolu growled at the sudden action. "My mind is perfect! If there was something wrong with it then it wouldn't be perfect and then I would be like The Joker!"

Shar ran a hand through her hair, "Edward, it's alright if you have a mental illness. It doesn't detract from your brain's quality. Insanity and genius share the same gene trait anyways." She watched him carefully as he was still fuming, "From a psychological stand point you have OCD where you have to leave riddles everywhere. You are also a bit of a narcissist, but it's well deserved, considering your level of intelligence." She smirked slightly, "So besides the fact that you commit crimes and that you have to leave riddles everywhere, there's nothing wrong with you. Though, I do like the riddles."

"I'm glad someone appreciates them," he huffed.

Shar glanced at the time, "Well, I need to go to bed. You alright living sleeping in the guest bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Good," Shar yawned. "See you tomorrow."

He didn't reply.

-Time Skip-

Shar woke up and quickly got dressed. Today was the day she would find out if she was going to be the warden of Arkham Asylum. She released a breath as she tried to calm her nerves while looking into the mirror.

"It'll be alright, Shar…It'll be alright," she shakily ran a hand through her fake blond hair. "Bruce will be there, even though he's been different since Joker died. Then, you can run the asylum and hopefully make it better than Sharp did…There won't be any human experiments…Crime rates will lower in Gotham City and the world might be a little better."

She turned around and walked outside. She glanced around. Edward wasn't in the living area or in the small kitchen. She quirked an eyebrow, that's unusual for him. He's usually up already. She walked over to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Edward?" She questioned. "Are you in there?" There wasn't a reply. Her anxiety shot through the roof. "I'm coming in!"

She opened the door. Her heart stopped. The bed was made and no one was in it. She looked in the bathroom that led from that room. It was empty. A note was on the bed, but that was it. She picked up quickly and read it. He left. He didn't want to go to the asylum no matter who was running it.

Shar sat on the bed and took a shaky breath, "Damn it, Edward." Her head rested in the palms of her hands as she tried to relax, "I can't deal with this now. I have to get to the conference call."

-Time Skip-

"Shar, are you alright?" Bruce questioned.

Shar shook her head, "Edward left and I have no idea where he is. He left a note saying he wouldn't go back to the asylum. I'm just worried he's going to something that could get him killed."

"He's not a child, Shar."

"I know," she ran a hand through her hair; it was a mess by now. "I'm still worried."

"It'll be fine," Bruce comforted. "Let's go to the conference."

"Okay," She nodded and walked into a meeting room. Bruce and Shar sat in a front row of seats as a spokesman woke up.

"Hello, as of today we have come to the decision as to who will be running Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane after Arkham City has failed. We are pleased to announce that Shar Channing will be the warden and Aaron Cash will be in charge of security at the asylum."

Shar stood up shakily and nodded to the people applauding. Bruce motioned for her to walk up on stage. She nodded weakly and walked over to the podium. She looked at the cameras and then down at her feet before clearing her throat.

"I-I'm honored to be taking this spot. I-I will do my best to help those who have been placed in the asylum. M-my goal is to um…Improve upon the methods of which these patients are treated so they will be able to be released and lead productive lives. This will improve G-Gotham City by lowering crime rates and decreasing the percentage of those who are mentally ill." She glanced around the room, nervously. Her eyes landed on a person wearing a bowler hat. She squinted her eyes trying to see the person's face, but it was shadowed. "I-I also plan to introduce shel-sheltered animals to the treatment of the lower risk patients, so th-they can learn responsibility. Despite the risk, I-I'm really looking forward to running Arkham Asylum…Th-thank you." She nodded as cameras flashed and she stumbled off the stage and took her place next to Bruce.

Her eyes traced back to the man in the bowler hat. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she's seen him. She glanced to the person next to him. He had darker skin and seemed to be rather muscular. There was something off about this man that she didn't like. She turned back around, not wanting to be rude for staring and zoned out for the rest of the event.


	20. Chapter 20: Red Tape

Heels clanked on the floor. Her two pigtails flowed behind her as she walked through the building. A musty smell held an invasion on her nose – of which wasn't very pleasant. A medical mask covered her mouth to try and stop any dust from entering her lungs. Her eyes darted from the scattered papers on the floor to the cracks in the wall. She sighed; the building was in even worst condition from the time she left. A patient shouldn't have to live in these conditions.

"If they're going to rehabilitate they're going to need a cleaner place," her voice was muffled behind the mask she wore. "It'll need to be a brighter and calmer place. With everything scattered, they're minds will be scattered. Their environment will affect them greatly, and it'll put the animals on edge as well…If the animal is on edge then there could be a possible bite, which could lead to the animals being killed."

A chill ran down her spine – one that frightened her. She turned around quickly, her eyes widened. Nothing was there, not that she could see. The woman cursed under her breath and continued walking through the asylum as she inspected it.

"Mister Crane?" She questioned out loud. "It's not you that's here, is it?" There was no response. "It's me, Shar Channing." Still nothing. She sighed; being in an abandoned asylum at night must just be giving her the creeps.

-Time Skip-

"How has getting Harleen Quinzell out of Arkham City been going?" Shar took a sip of her tea as Bruce Wayne and herself were sitting in a coffee shop – she wasn't one for coffee.

"It's been difficult; I almost got myself killed in the process," he stated in monotone. Something was most definitely wrong with him.

"Bruce," Shar started cautiously, "Is…Is everything alright?"

"Why does everyone keep on asking me that!?" He snapped.

Shar flinched, "You just haven't been yourself ever since Arkham City…Look, what happened in there was not your fault.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Yes, I think that you don't know that," Shar argued. "You keep on acting like your blaming yourself. I know you have this whole rule on not killing people, and you didn't kill The Joker! He did this to himself. And even though you didn't kill him, it's a good thing that he's gone. Look, why don't I set you up for some therapy, you don't have to me be your psychia-."

"I don't need therapy!" He stood up enraged. People in the shop stared at was going on. "I'm not one of those freaks that will be going to Arkham! I'm perfectly fine!" He stormed out of the shop.

Shar watched him sadly as he left. She wanted to do something for him, but if he was unwilling to let her help him she couldn't do anything.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" A man questioned. Shar looked up seeing a man with rather dark skin. It was the same person at her press conference.

"Yes," she nodded warily. "You were at my press conference, weren't you?"

"Indeed I was, my name is Jean-Michael."

"Jean-Michael?" Shar stood up and stuck her hand out, "Shar Channing. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. The man you were talking to, wasn't he Bruce Wayne? He seemed rather unsteady."

Shar looked at the door of which Bruce left, "Well, as I'm sure you know he was thrown into Arkham City by Hugo Strange. I'm sure he has posttraumatic stress disorder, as many people will have after something so horrific."

"Yes," the man nodded. "I'm sure that's it…Well, I'm afraid I must be off…I'll be seeing you in the near future, Doctor Channing."

Shar narrowed her eyes, what did that mean. In Gotham she was sure that it never meant something gone. Before she could even questioned him he was gone, much like how Batman disappears. She gulped slightly; there was something that she didn't like about this man.

-Time Skip-

Shar Channing clipped the red tape in front of Arkham Asylum with a pair of oversized scissors. She smiled at the cameras as her mental institute was now open and ready for business. It's taken a few months to actually get it back up and make it hospitable for the patients, but it was worth it.

Her eyes traced over to Bruce Wayne who was standing their expressionless. She frowned, he hasn't been the same…He's been getting more and more destructive with every meeting she's had with him. At times she's wondered if he was actually Hush, but nothing ever hinted that it was him besides his behavior.

Shar walked into the asylum and checked in patients to the asylum. She smiled kindly at each of them. Some were kind enough to smile back, others glared, and some were too out of it to do nothing but drool and mutter nonsense. One patient in particular made her grow nervous, Harley Quinn.

"Hello, Miss Quinn," Shar smiled at the girl who now had darker hair after The Joker died from an illness. "How are you today?"

Harley glared at her, "You! You're the one that got in the way of Mistah Jay's plan!" Tears built up in her eyes.

Shar stood up and cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, may I speak to Miss Quinn alone?"

The guards glanced at each other and guided the two women to a therapy room. Though, they didn't uncuff Harley, of which Shar was slightly glad that they didn't.

"Miss Quinn," Shar sat on the desk and looked at Harley as she was trying to kill the doctor with her mind. "I simply took out the snipers that were aiming to kill Batman. Actually, I only took out one, Batman took out the others. The only reason I knocked you out with the bat you gave me was in self-defense. I honestly didn't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

Shar sighed, "Listen, Harley," she was now using her first name. "I just don't like seeing people getting killed. That being said." She paused as she thought over what she was going to say, "I'm sorry about your loss…I know what it's like to lose a loved one, and I don't want to ever wish that pain onto someone else…I'm really sorry about it. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Harley looked at her, "Ya know? You're the first person to tell me that!" She broke down into sobs. "They all think I'm crazy, but I really did love Mistah Jay!"

Shar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know…It feels like everything around you is crumbling around you right now, but it'll be okay…It may not be now or in a month, but it will be. If there's anything I can do let me know." Harley muttered something, but it was in audible to Shar. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Harley shook her head. "Just leave me alone!"

Shar nodded slowly, "Alright, we'll get you to your cell…"

-Time Skip-

Shar stood in her bedroom as she took out her clothes for Crimson X. Her hands felt to the bottom of her shirt and she started to pull up. However, right when it was about to go to her bra she stopped. A cool wind blew through her window. She didn't remember leaving it open when she left.

"Alright," she pulled her shirt back down and turned around, "What vigilante, rogue, or whatever is here now?" She grabbed her wooden sword just in case. "I am not housing any more rogues, unless they're about to die!" She shouted.

"You house rogues?" A familiar voice sounded.

Shar turned around seeing Robin standing there, "I housed Crane when he was about to die after Killer Croc's attack and Edward just to make sure he'd stay out of trouble." She placed her sword down, "Though, I'm sure Bruce already told you that."

"He did."

"Now were you going to just watch me undress?" Shar turned around quirking an eyebrow. Robin turned a beat red, causing Shar to laugh. "Don't worry about it. Now why are you here?"

"It's about Bruce."

"What about him?"

"He's not the same."

Shar sighed as she sat down onto her bed, "I know…He's blaming himself for Joker's death and he's taking it too far…" She looked at Robin, "Do you think he'll actually go far enough to kill someone? I know it's against his morals…But…He's getting more and more violent, and that's just as Bruce Wayne, not as Batman."

"That's why I'm worried," he paced around her bedroom. "I've been with him for a couple of nights, just to keep an eye on him, and he's almost killed a few thugs. I had to actually stop him from going any further. Then there's Hush, who is still running around. He hasn't done anything to ruin Bruce's life yet, but he still could. That's why you should-."

"Be careful when I'm meeting with Bruce, I know," She nodded. "I already ran into Hosh in Arkham City, I'm just glad he doesn't know that Bruce is Batman."

"It's only a matter of time before he finds out," Robin noted. "Did you get all of the patients checked into the asylum?"

"Some of them are still missing."

"Like?"

"Killer Croc, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Clayface are the only ones that are major. There are some minorities, but they're not as dangerous," Shar stood up. "I'm also assuming that Cobblepot went to Blackgate?"

"Yeah, he's there now."

"There is one other name, but it wasn't in the records at all," Shar bit her lip. "The inmates were talking about him, it, whatever it is. They said it was like a zombie and it was a giant. Solomon Grundy, I think was the name they used."

Robin sighed gravely, "Solomon Grundy is like a zombie. He's "dead" right now, and he's been transported, so people can't revive him. Hopefully no one will get to him." Robin walked towards the window, "I'll get going…Oh, try and stay out of the sewers."

"Will do," Shar smiled slightly knowing that he was referencing Killer Croc.

-Author Note-

Alright everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know, no Riddler. However, I am setting up the story for the next plot line. Hopefully it'll be interesting, and hopefully you know what some of it is just by the small hints I'm dropping while others you may not. For some of it you should know a lot about Batman… _' I did change one of the names of the characters, just so it'll fit the physical description of the character…Can you figure out who it is? =D Anyways, in other news I am working with The Riddler on Facebook! =O I know, I know! FREAKING EXCITING! I'm a villain page that will be participating every so often with his monthly game. So like my page~! VictorZsaszPage Yes, I'm Victor Zsasz. X3

EDIT! I did mispell Hush's name! DX I don't know why, but I always think of Hosh, not Hush...


	21. Chapter 21: Azrael

"How can I help you?" A clerk with a southern drawl hesitantly questioned a person standing in front of a counter.

A person flipped a thin piece of paper in between their fingers and placed it on the desk. They silently gazed at the clerk behind the shadows their hat was casting on their face. The man hesitantly took the paper and read it over. He looked at the person and walked into the back of the store before coming out with a large box.

"You're the customer that ordered this?" He questioned. "You best have the cash for it."

The person took out some wads of cash in their trench coat's pocket and handed it to the man. Without waiting for the man to count the money they picked up the rather large box and made their way outside into an alleyway.

They looked back and forth before heading into a nearby building, a fast food restaurant in fact. The person ignored the odd looks form the people before heading into a restroom. Quickly, they locked the door behind them and made sure that the bathroom was empty by glancing underneath the stalls for any feet. Seeing as it was empty, the person took off the hat, scarf, trench coat and sunglasses.

Sweat ran down their face from the rather warm outfit that they were dressed in. Sighing, they moved their hair so it wasn't tucked into the shirt that they were wearing underneath. It was a crimson hair, that's roots were beginning to show a brownish color. The girl sighed; she'd have to get more dye soon.

The girl stood on top of the tank of a toilet and moved the tiled ceiling to the side and retrieved a duffle bag that was hidden. Hopping down back to the floor, she unzipped it and pulled out a blond wig and hoodie. She put the hoodie on as well as the blond wig. The girl glanced down at her watch and cursed slightly as she crammed in her previous attire as well as the items that were in the box. Looking at the box she quickly flattened it and also forced it into her duffle bag that was already threatening to explode.

The girl quickly unlocked the door and walked out of the fast food restaurant as fast as possible, her hoodie was up so it shielded her face. She did not want to be spotted, that's for sure. Though, in a town like Gotham, people would pass it off as a person who just got in league with the wrong sort of people and weren't to be trifled with.

The girl casually walked along the busy streets of Gotham. It was during the day, so people were everywhere. If someone to spot her and think of her as being suspicious, they would quickly lose her in the hustling crowd. The only way one would be able to track her down is if they were on the rough tops with some sort of scope. That or they would have to have impeccable vision.

Her speed increased a paranoia began to set in. She walked into an apartment building and shot up the stair. No one was on her way there, which she mentally gave a sigh of relief. Once she was a few stories up, she took out some keys and unlocked a door, just before walking in.

The girl gently placed a duffle bag onto the couch and removed the hood from her head. Once she ran a finger through her fake hair to untangle it, she opened the duffle bag and looked at the items carefully.

A sort of goggles was the first to be placed into her hands. By feeling the thinness of it, she could tell there were wires underneath the black surface. Her hands held the item up into the light. The see through part was in red, just as she specified. The girl put the goggles on and felt around before pressing a button. The girl gasped as she looked around her room. Everything was perfect and she could see wonderfully. She looked outside and there were people walking around. She could see their very skeletons. A little rectangle appeared next to some of the people as it indicated a heart rate. How this technology existed she had no idea. All she knew was that it cost most of her life's savings and all of the money that Bruce insisted on giving her for helping campaign against Arkham City.

The girl looked into the duffle bag and pulled out some more equipment. Flexible fabric flowed through her grasp. She pulled at it and it went back to its original shape. The girl got up and grabbed a needle and poked through the fabric. Good, it'd be easy to manipulate if she needed to alter it. Problem is it wouldn't protect her all that well.

"That's why I have these," the girl muttered as she pulled out some leather padding. "And these took up the rest of my life savings. Now to try it all one."

The girl, who most people have probably figured out to be Shar, grabbed the armor and stretchy fabric before walking into her bathroom. She glanced around, not wanting to have another guy in the same room, before disrobing. It took a few minutes to figure out how to correctly put the protective padding on, but it fit, much to her surprise. Walking back out she took her wig off and pulled her real hair into two pigtails. Then, she placed her most amazing goggles back on.

Shar opened the window to her apartment. It was still bright out, so she couldn't leave yet. She couldn't go to the asylum either; it was her day off in about a month after it opened for business. There was still no sign of Riddler, Scarecrow, Clayface or Hush (Killer Croc was picked up only a couple of weeks ago by Robin). She supposed it was a good thing, but it had her nervous. Gotham's streets have been peaceful, aside from mobsters and sane crimes, but it was only a matter of time.

She licked her lips nervously. Her plan was to pick up one of the criminals tonight, which was why she had ordered her new equipment. She knew that finding Clayface with her new goggles would be easy. After reading over his records, he didn't have any bones, which meant that she could easily spot him should he be in disguise.

Pacing nervously she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her wooden sword before swinging it around. Shar yelped when she nearly knocked over a lamp. Though, seeing as no damage was done she continued.

A knock sounded on her door. Shar froze on the spot half, expecting Riolu to come bounding to the door, but he was at her parents while she got the asylum set up. Shar's mind raced at the thought of her dog not being there to protect her and a stranger at the door. She couldn't be seen like this! Her heart raced as she steadily walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Jean-Michael. Wait, how did he know where she lived?! Was he a stalker of some sort?

Shar held a hand over her mouth as she tried to think clearly. She didn't have to answer the door. She just may not be here right now. He didn't have to know that she was a vigilante. But if he was a stalker then wouldn't he know that she was there right now? Shar shook her head. There could have been even the slightest chance that he didn't know that she was there. Besides, she did make sure to check to make sure no one was following her. Besides the roof tops…Shar narrowed her eyes, why would a stalker go that far to be on a roof top.

The knock sounded again, but was followed by a voice this time, "Judging by the vibrations of my knock you're leaning against the door, Doctor Channing."

Shar's eyes widened, "Wh-what do you want?"

"I simply want to talk, give you a warning."

"Warning? What kind of warning?" Shar glared at whatever was in front of her. "Look, if you don't leave I'll call the cops."

"I know that you are Crimson X and I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Her breath hitched in her throat. She weakly stopped leaning against the door. How on earth could he have known? It just didn't make any sense. Sure, a few people knew her after Arkham City's incidence, but she made sure that they wouldn't talk. Did Edward rat her out? Maybe, but he didn't know about Bruce.

She turned around slowly and unlocked her door before opening it, "Please…Come in."

Jean-Michael looked at her before walking into the apartment. He glanced it over and nodded in approval. He then back at the doctor before showing some interest in his otherwise emotionless face.

Shar scratched the back of her head, "I'm planning on catching Riddler, Scarecrow or Clayface tonight."

"No matter what you do you cannot stop the prophecy, Doctor."

Shar narrowed her eyes, was he another rogue that she hasn't hear of yet? "Prophecy?"

"Dark days are coming," he spoke as he carefully watched Shar's reactions. "Batman will be the one to decide its faith. You may also have the power to tilt it in whichever you favor. However, my brethren and I have come to terms that Batman is the one that the prophecy spoke of. He will be the warrior to close the gates of Hell. He will be the one to save the day. But in doing so events will occur that he cannot stop. From the ashes of Arkham the fires will rage, and Gotham will burn. And Batman will burn, too."

"Arkham is being placed back into the asylum," Shar crossed her arms as she glanced at the man in front of her. He looked at her as if it wasn't Arkham he was talking about. Her eyes widened, it was a puzzle of sorts. "Ashes…Ashes represent something that's dead. However, if it's hot enough it can start a fire, which in this case can represent life. It would have to be a rogue of some sort. The only rogue that would fit this would be Scar-."

Cold sweat began to run down her face. She glanced up at the man that gave her the prophecy. He was gone. She looked around, but there was no sign from where he left. Shar cussed out loud and closed the door. She'd have to contact Bruce and warn him that Crane was going to do something. She ran to her phone and dialed it.

"Pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?" A British voice, it was Alfred, his butler.

"Mister Alfred!" Shar nearly shouted, "Is Bruce there? I need to talk to him now. It's important."

"I'm afraid he's out right now, could I give him a message?"

"It might be too late," She started to have an anxiety attack. "But Jonathan Crane is planning on doing something, something big. I think he's planning on releasing his fear toxin into the city. A man, Jean-Michael, gave me a warning. I'm not sure if he's working with him…Surely not, do you know where he is?"

"Oh dear," Alfred sounded. "Come to Wayne Mansion, now. We'll all discuss this."

"Alright," Shar nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up quickly and grabbed the keys to her car before jumping out the window and down the fire escape. She ran into the parking garage and got into her car before speeding off. She made sure to avoid any cops that may be patrolling the area as she made her way to the Palisades.

Shar threw herself out of the car and ran up the many steps that led to Bruce's mansion. She rang the doorbell impatiently. In only a few moments the door opened revealing Alfred. He ushered her inside and led her to an elevator that led down below the mansion. Shar could only assume it was going to the cave.

Her eyes landed on numerous screens. In front of them was a wheel chair. A girl with red hair was sitting in them. She turned around and gave a kinder smile towards Shar. Shar returned it and saw that Robin was standing next to her.

"You must be Shar Channing," the girl nodded. "I'm Oracle and I'm sure you've met Robin."

"Yes," Shar nodded.

"Now what do you know about Crane?" Robin questioned as he stepped forward.

"When he gave me Riddler's message he mentioned something about Gotham tearing itself apart with fear," Shar bit her lip. "Then Jean-Michael mentioned something about ashes, fire and Gotham burning. He said that Batman would burn, too."

"That's not good," Robin bluntly stated. "Oracle, think you can warn Bruce?"

"Already on it," she was typing away at a computer and spoke into a microphone, "Bruce, look out for Crane. He's planning something, something big. Michael-Jean's, or as you know Azrael, warning is talking about him. You can't let it happen."

"Don't worry, I won't," Batman replied through the speakers.

"Azrael?"

"That's the alias that Jean-Michael is using," Oracle turned around. "He works with The Order of St. Dumas. After searching for them, I still don't know that much about his league."

"Well, he's not a rogue, right?" Shar questioned as she tilted her head ever so slightly. "I mean, most rogues don't warn us about what's to come, right?"

"Nygma does," Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Edward's different," Shar rolled her eyes.

"Robin," Oracle looked at him, "Look after Bruce. I want to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. It was nice meeting you, Doctor Channing."

"Nice to meet you too, Oracle."


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmare

A bottle shook some substance onto a rag. The person who held the bottle carefully put it back into a pouch that was attached to their belt, as well as the rag. They looked up from what they were doing and down at the streets of Gotham City. They bit their lip as skeletons among skeletons were in their own houses or walking among the streets. None of them looked particularly suspicious.

The girl realized that if she wanted to find someone, she'd have to find them without their skeleton. The odds of finding a person without a skeleton – Clayface –would be highly unlikely. The girl raised her goggles up as she remained kneeling down on the roof.

Her eye landed on a person looking back and forth, as if they didn't want to be followed. It was too dark to figure out who it was, but not dark enough to tell that they didn't look suspicious. Shar placed her goggles back on so she could get a better look at them. Their pulse was slightly accelerated according to the small box that popped up showing their pulse.

The man turned into an alleyway below the building that Shar was stalking on. He walked up to a solid wall and knocked on it for a little bit before he opened it. He then walked into the hidden entrance. Once the door closed it blocked any of Shar's goggle vision. It must be made out of some sort of special material.

Shar climbed down the fire escape and walked to the hidden wall. She held her ear against it and knocked. It would most definitely open. She felt around the bricks until a handle grabbed her attention. She pulled it open and glanced forward. There was another door there, one that wasn't hidden. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door and opened it a crack. She peered inside to see where the man went. From the little space there was, she couldn't see him.

She then opened the door completely and took a step in. She glanced around and there was one skeleton insight. Shar carefully walked towards the figure and took out a rag. The man had his back to her as he was looking up at computer screens. Shar couldn't see what was on them, as her goggles made them white out. She shook her head; she needed to concentrate on the man. In a blink of an eye she leapt towards the man with rag in hand.

The man turned around and grabbed a hold of her arm while glaring down at her. He took a hold of her goggles and threw them off violently. Shar struggled to get lose, but his grip was too tight. Her eyes darted to the man, but her vision was getting blurry. The rag was being held to her mouth. Then, there was nothing.

-Time Skip-

Screams of terror filled the air. People were running around in panic. Some began to attack other people. Men were driving their teeth into the skull of children and were piercing into their brains. A woman screamed as a gang of men walked up to their, lust filled eyes. In her arms was a limp toddler with blood running out of his stomach.

None of this compared to the heat that was touching her skin. Building surrounding her were on fire. Large chunks of debris fell down that threatened to crush her tiny frame. She jumped out of the way just in time. A gun fire went off next to her. The girl turned around seeing The Joker howling as Harley Quinn clung onto his arm. The girl's eyes widened, he was supposed to be dead, but he looked as healthy as ever.

Run! That's the only thing her mind told her to do. And so she did. She ran away from this mad place. Though, something tripped her. The girl slammed into a muddy puddle on the ground. Gasping for air, the girl turned around. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she crawled to the thing on the ground. She stroked its fur and burst into sobs.

"No," she choked. "This can't be happening." She shook the body, "Riolu…Move! Please!"

There was no response from the dog that lied deceased on the ground. Shar tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept on coming. Footsteps sounded towards her. She weakly stood up and looked at her fallen friend. She muttered a good bye and kept on running. Though, it was hard as her vision was blurry from the salty liquid that kept on coming forth.

A figure stepped out in front of her. Shar stopped in her tracks. The sight of them made chills tear through her skin. Her hands shot up to her mouth as she held in a scream.

"Hello, sister," a gruff voice sounded. "Have you missed me?"

"T-trance?" She stuttered and her entire body began to shake. "H-how are you still alive?"

"Not still," he corrected her and he waved his hands in a crazed manor. "Still! It's all very complicated, but I suppose you could say I'm like Ra's al Ghul. You know of him, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards his sister. His hand grasped her red hair as he watched it flow through his fingers. "You dyed your beautiful hair, sister…I always did like your brown hair. You should change it back." He watched her as she was stiff. "Now, dearest sister, will you join me to fight evil?"

"Fight evil?"

"Yes!" He nodded vigorously, "You see this city? How everyone is tearing each other up? This is destroying the evil that floods Gotham." Trance looked out at his proudly. He then grasped her hands, "You must join me! Together we'll be unstoppable!"

Shar snapped her hands back and slapped him across the face, "People are dying because of this! Innocent people!"

"Innocent is a bit generous for the people of Gotham."

"Even so, these people are still people!" Shar shook her head vigorously. "Even those who have commit crimes! I-I'm in love with one of those people and he may be dead because of you!"

"Oh, Shar," the brother shook his head. "You always did try to see the good in people, but that makes you naïve. The little good that you may be able to see is outshined by the evil that corrupts their soul and will dictate what they do! They deserve to die!"

"No! No they don't!" Shar bit her lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Ah, what's wrong?" A demented voice sounded from behind her. Shar slowly turned around and a cold sweat ran down her face.

"I assume you've met Jonathan Crane?"

"C-Crane?" Shar glared at him. "You released your fear toxin into the city, haven't you?"

"Oh, not yet," Crane walked past her. The needles on his hand graced across her skin. "But I will, very soon." He stopped so he was behind her. His hand gripped her shoulders and he leaned forward so his mouth was a mere centimeter away from her ear. He then whispered, "When it happens, Gotham will burn, and so will you and everyone else in it. Thank you, Shar, for the most interesting result of my new formula…Now wake up."

Shar groaned as she opened her eyes. Light flooded through and it burnt. She closed them and reopened them slowly. Once her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. She was bound to a chair - that was for certain.

"I told you it would be a most interesting reaction," a voice sounded.

"I still don't like it," a more irritated voice replied. "Look at her."

"Your emotions are getting too involved with your logic, Nygma."

'So I have fond Edward's lair?' Shar thought to herself. She couldn't see who they were, as they were behind her.

"Edward?" She coughed, her chest was burning. "Who else is here?"

"If you're afraid, don't be scared to crow about it."

"Jonathan Crane," Shar sighed as visions from her nightmares flashed past. "Did you put any fear toxin into my system?"

"Oh," Jonathan sounded. "That was your own doing, Doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"That chloroform you put on the rag was laced with my newest formula. It induces nightmares and if it's in a high enough concentrate you'll lose your mind and fall into insanity. You were the first to have it tested on in a smaller concentration, so thank you."

Edward walked so he was in front of Shar, "You left me no choice when you came at me with the rag." He looked to the side where a rag and a bottle resided. "I called Crane after you started acting weird when you were knocked out. You kept on screaming and you actually began to cry."

Shar glared up at him, "You try going through his shit!"

"Oh," Riddler raised his hands in the air, "I already have. I'm not looking down on you in this case."

"So why are you keeping me here?" Shar spat.

Riddler looked at her, "You know where my hideout is. Now, I just bought it and I don't really feel like moving out so soon. I also don't want to go to Arkham, so the only choice I have is to keep you here!"

"And how do you know I don't have a tracking device on me like you snuck onto me when you met my parents for dinner?"

Nygma raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't the bat be here by now if you had one?" He raised his cane and rested it on one shoulder while he place on foot on the other side of Shar and leaned forward, "Or could it be you want another kiss on the cheek?"

"What!?" Shar yelled as she turned a bright red.

A chuckle sounded from behind them. Edward looked up, but he didn't make any move back.

"You know…" Jonathan Crane began, "Shar did mention something about loving a criminal here in Gotham."

"How do you know what I said in my nightmare!?" Shar struggled in the chair. "I didn't say any of that!"

"By the way you're giving such a strong reaction and are in frantic denial I can only assume you're lying. You're not the only psychiatrist here, Doctor. And I don't know what you said in your nightmare."

Edward smirked down at Shar who was sitting their silently. Her face was a bright red that only a fool could miss. She avoided eye contact with any of the people in the room. Her embarrassment flared to an incredible level.

"It's only natural that someone would love me," The Riddler's smirk widened if it were possible. "I am the most intelligent person in all of Gotham."

"Who said I was in love with you!?" Shar shouted.

"Then who are you in love with?"

Shar's mind raced, it had to be a criminal, "B-Batman!"

"Batman!?" Riddler shouted enraged. "Why would you fall for such a shaved ape!?"

"Because he's sexy," Shar nodded growing more confident. "And he's mysterious! Why else would I help him?"

The Riddler gripped his gain tightly to the point where it may break any moment. How dare she like anyone else but him!? It's bad enough she's friends with him and that kid he drags around rooftops! No! She should only have eyes for him! He's the one that actually returns the feelings! Wait…What?

"She's lying," Jonathan Crane lied. "She may help him, but she only sees Batman as an ally. The only person she may like besides you, Edward, is Bruce Wayne."

"I don't like Bruce Wayne like that," Shar hung her head down in defeat. "He's just a good friend that I've worked with."

"Then, you do like me?" Riddler questioned, though it was more of a statement.

Shar opened her mouth and a few sounds came out as she tried to form a sentence. She sighed in defeat, "Fine! I like you! Even though I've told myself I wouldn't! That still doesn't change the fact that you're a rogue and the fact that I will bring you back to Arkham! I will not become a rogue! It goes against everything against my brother stood for and what I stand for! So if you think I'll become your ally you can forget about it!"

Riddler frowned, "I'm not asking you to become Query or Echo."

Shar looked down, "Just forget about it!"

The Riddler poked his cane underneath Shar's chin and raised her face up, "Now why would I want to forget about it? Answer me that!"

"Because it's stupid!" Shar spat, "No one would want a girl who gets too attached to her pets and has issues getting over to brother's death!"

"Is that what you honestly think?"

"Yes!" Shar shouted, "Yes! Why else do you think my mother was so eager to have you sit down at a table? Because I haven't been with someone before! I'm twenty-six for crying out loud! It's pathetic!"

"It is pathetic," Edward lowered his cane a nodded as he turned his back. "That someone whose intelligence almost matches mine hasn't been captured by another man."

"I'll leave you two be," Jonathan mused as he was growing slightly uncomfortable in this situation. Fear was his thing, not romantic relations.

"So are you going to untie me?" Shar questioned with a little bit of red tainting her cheeks.

"No."

Shar smirked slyly, "Oh? So bondage is your thing?"

Edward nearly fell over, "Wh-what!? No! Christ…Fine, I'll untie you."

Shar grinned childishly as the ropes came lose around her. She stood up from the chair and rubbed her arms that were tightly secured. She looked behind her to seeing Edward standing there. His face was covered with his hand as he tried to hide a blush.

"Well," Shar moved from side to side as she stretched her back. "I'm gonna go!"

A cane moved up quickly in front of her, "No you don't." Riddler's voice was dark.

Shar looked up at him. For the first time she was slightly afraid of Edward Nygma. His entire face said not to trifle with him. She gulped and gave a shaky nod to him. He lowered the cane and still looked at her darkly. She may be here until the end of days.


	23. Chapter 23: The Pits

"Edward," Shar groaned as she lay slumped over a table. "Can't you let me go?"

A frustrated growl escaped from the throat of the man clothed in a green suit, "If I let you go then you'll destroy the plan!"

Shar hit her fists on table and stood up, "The plan is to destroy Gotham City, Edward! People are going to die! I'll die, you'll die! And for what? Just to cause chaos? It's not worth it! I may care about you, Edward, but don't think in any way that will stop me from stopping you. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, Edward." She glared at him, "Even if it means killing you."

Edward glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was being serious. The man sighed before getting back to work. He doubted that she could do that. She was a doctor. Doctors for the most part have a hard time killing people. Then again, there are some exceptions like Thomas Elliot. Speaking of which, where was he?

Riddler looked around the area and typed onto his computer. Video footage of what was going on in the area popped up onto the screen. He analyzed it for a moment before nodding to himself. Hush wasn't here. The only one that was here was Jonathan Crane; who was busy messing with some chemicals, assumingly fear toxin.

Shar watched over Nygma's shoulder. The gears in her head were rotating. A plan to escape was formulating. She hid a smirk to herself as she knew what to do. Her eyes traced the security and landed on her equipment that were in the same room Crane was in. He most likely was experimenting with them. Now, all she had to do was wait.

-Time Skip-

Shar waited until Nygma was asleep. Even geniuses needed their beauty sleep. She walked over to the computer that Edward was in and typed as quickly as possible to get the surveillance to pop up. She skimmed over them. Jonathan was currently walking out of the room where he was working on his fear toxin. She watched for a moment as he walked into a restroom. Knowing this may be her only chance she sprinted to the room he was in. It took her awhile to piece together the rooms by the security footage, but it would be worth it.

Looking in the room, she quickly grabbed her equipment and placed her goggles on. She turned them on; good, they were working. She then looked at the various chemicals in different test tubes and an air mask. The girl put the air mask on before grabbing the chemicals and ran out of the room.

Jonathan was drying his hands and would walk out any moment. Taking a deep breath, Shar smashed one of the chemical tubes down and it evaporated into a yellow gas. Hearing a smash, Jonathan ran out of the restroom and instantly began coughing. Shar watched him as he staggered back; his hand was over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Shar questioned in a sadistic voice and she took a step forward. "Is the Scarecrow scared?"

His eyes dilated as crows flew around the room. He fell to the ground and covered his head from the retched black birds. The master of fear muttered to himself about his grandmother and a church.

Shar watched a little longer as a smirk grew onto her face. Realizing what was going on she shook her head. She cannot be losing her sanity now! Looking around she began to run out of the lair. Her eyes locked onto a skeleton with what appeared to be a gun in their hand. She narrowed her eyes, it must be Edward. Her left hand gripped a vile of fear toxin as she chucked it at him. The gun fell to the ground and a shot went off.

Shar screamed as a piercing pain hit her in the stomach. She collapsed onto the ground as her hand covered the wound. Blood began to taint her hands. She shakily looked down to see how bad it was. Bad…Terrible. She needed to get out of there and get help now. Looking up she saw the man that had the gun cowering on the ground. She quickly stumbled past him and made her way to the exit. Shar fell against it and the door opened, leading her to the ground.

Shar coughed and pushed herself up with her arms. She was on all fours and she was quickly losing her strength. Her head tilted to an ally way. It was night and there were very few people out, so they probably wouldn't see her. Even if they did hear her screams they wouldn't do anything, it was Gotham after all.

"Help," Shar whispered as she tried to crawl out of the alley. Her vision was growing blurry, "Help…" She said a little louder, but then she fell down, unconscious.

-Elsewhere-

"Any news on where Shar is, Oracle?"

"None," Oracle replied through a microphone. "The last anyone saw of her was when she came to Wayne Manor to warn us about Crane. She sounded like she was going to try and find him or any other rogues that are running lose in Gotham. Look, Bruce, I know you don't want to hear it, but I don't know if she's still alive."

"She's still alive, Barbra!"

Oracle sighed, "Right. But just in case, don't blame yourself for whatever happened, alright?"

-Elsewhere-

A black cape blew in the slight breeze through an ally way. A man in leather knelt down and put his hand on the skin of a girl in the alleyway. There was a faint pulse, but she was losing it. Not seeming all that bothered by it, the man lifted the girl up and began to walk out of the alleyway. He didn't seem in that big of a hurry, not one bit.

-Time Skip-

Voices echoed throughout the emptiness. There was darkness, but why? That's right…Her eyes were closed. She clenched them tighter as she tried to listen closely to the voices. A demon? No, that can't be right. They don't exist, right? Tch, after all she's seen she wasn't sure by what was real and what wasn't. The girl opened her eyes. Light shimmered like it does in the water. She turned her head to the side and saw a wall. How about the other side? No, still a wall. The girl moved her hand. Strange, it's moving like it does in water.

Her eyes widened, she was in water. Her mouth opened as a gasp escaped her mouth. Realizing her mistake her heart skipped a beat. Odd, she was drowning. Why not? Wasn't this water? No, it had an odd glow to it. Then what was it?

"You're awake!" A voice was muffled, but she assumed it came from the surface. Something pulled on her and lifted her out of the water, "I'm so glad, Shar."

Shar stumbled a bit as the person placed them on the ground. She rubbed her eyes as her vision was still a bit blurry and she tried to comprehend what exactly happened.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at what one of the few placed that will make you immortal," A male spoke with a grin apparent in his voice. "You were shot, so I picked you up and placed you in there."

Shar's hands went to her stomach. There was no evidence that she was shot. That couldn't be right, she was shot! She remembered the pain and passing out in the ally way. She looked up at the person, confusion clearly written on her face. However, she saw the man's face she screamed and fell backwards, nearly falling into the liquid again.

"Don't be so surprised," The person knelt down to her level. "You should be happy that I'm alive, Shar! I told you that these pits granted immortal life!"

"This can't be happening," Shar shook her head. "No! You're dead! I saw you die!" She screamed and covered her head.

"Shar," The man pulled her arms lose and brought her into a close hug. "Just think of how joyous this is! We can finally celebrate! You don't have to be sad anymore. I'll protect you, I promise. Just like old times, alright?"

"You're not him!" Shar struggled in his grasp. "You can't be."

"It is him," a female's voice sounded. "He bathed in the pits and was resurrected. He is now the leader of League of Assassins."

"Talia!" The man let go of the girl. "How nice of you to join us! I want you to meet my sister, Shar."

Shar looked up at her brother and at the woman. She looked at her with judging eyes. Shar weakly stood up as her face was still one of horror. This was in fact the brother she loved. The only thing that appeared different about him were his eyes that seemed to glow ever so slightly; just like the woman's.

"We gave Bruce a chance to lead this army, but he betrayed us. He was just after a cure after The Joker poisoned him," Shar's eyes widened, she knew that he was Batman. "So we gave your brother the chance. We kept his body after he died. He was a man that stood up against evil, it was a shame that he died. But now he agreed to join us."  
"Trance?" Shar looked at her brother. "You can't join them; they're going to destroy Gotham and thousands of innocent people!"

"Shar, sister, please listen," Trance walked over and took a hold of his sister's shoulders. "Gotham is filled with corrupt and horrible people. We'd be doing the world a favor if we were to destroy it. We already have the pieces in play; it's just a matter of waiting for the perfect time."

"And what would that be?"

"Destroying Bruce Wayne," Talia spoke. "He has gotten in our way too many times."

Shar backed away and out of her brother's grasp, "You're insane if you think I'm going to help you. Bruce Wayne is my friend."

"A friend who doesn't trust you."

"I don't' care if he doesn't trust me!" Shar retorted. "He's just worried that I'll become the next Harley Quinn with Nygma!"

"Ah, Nygma," Trance spoke. "He is a vital component in this plan. If you don't work with us, Shar, he will die."

"No matter what I do I bet he'll die!" Shar screamed at him. "If I don't work with you he'll die sooner than later. If you kill him there will be no way that I'll ever work with you. And what's stopping me from dragging his dead body here? Huh?"

Trance nodded, "That is true. Talia? Why didn't you think of that?" He gave a goofy grin towards Talia who gave him a glare. "Sorry, sorry!" He raised his hands in the air defensively. "We won't kill Nygma, for now. If you really aren't intending on helping you may as well leave. It'd be worst for us if you discovered all of our secrets and somehow managed to escape spilling all of what we're planning!" Trance took a hold of her hand, "I'll show you out, sister!"

The man dragged her out of a short hallway and opened the door. He opened it revealing sunlight, of which blinded Shar for a second. She shielded her face and looked back at Trance who was holding the door open. He gave a goofy smile and shut the door quickly.

Shar's eyes filled with tears. Everything was hitting her at once. She shook her head. Shar had to find her way back home. She had to find Bruce or Robin and warn them what was going to happen. Maybe even Azrael if he was in fact with them and not against them. Shar walked through the streets and into a coffee shop.

"Excuse me," Shar leaned against a counter. "Can I borrow your phone, it's an emergency."

"Sure," a girl replied and handed her the phone. She looked at Shar, "Hey! You're the missing girl!"

"Uh," Shar didn't know how to respond. "I guess?" She ignored the girl having a spazz attack as she dialed away, "Mister Alfred? Is Bruce there? It's Shar Channing." She paused as Alfred went to get Bruce. "Bruce, it's Shar…Look, I need to talk to you, it's important."


	24. Chapter 24: Missing

Check out a picture of Trance Channing: /d5azuhn

Shar sat on a grand crouch. She was hunched over and her head was in the palms of her hands. Her hair was an awful mess – knots filled everywhere one looked. In a way, her hair represented her mind at that very moment. It hurt her, the way it was throbbing as it tried to comprehend everything.

"Shar," Bruce's voice sounded in front of her. "You need to tell me what happened."

"Bruce," Robin sounded, who she learned was Tim Drake, "Something obviously happened that's traumatic, give her some time."

"We don't have time!" Bruce snapped at him.

Tim stood up from next to Shar, "But-!"

"No," Shar took her head out of her hands. "He's right, we don't have time." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. "I was going after a rogue, it didn't matter which. When I snuck up Nygma, he must have seen me coming, since he knocked me out. I managed to escape, using Crane's fear toxin against them, but Nygma dropped a gun and it shot me. Next thing I know I'm in this sort of liquid. When my…" The words stopped in her throat. "When someone pulled me out they told me it was a pit of immortality…I-It was my brother, he was alive. An-And Talia al Ghul was there. They told me that my brother was the new head of the League."

"So Talia is still alive?" Tim looked at Bruce who wore a serious expression.

Shar nodded, "They said they're going to eliminate you, Bruce, before Gotham burns…I think they're going to use Hush to do it."

"Then we'll just have to find him before that happens."

Shar shook her head, "It sounded like there would be more. They could be using Clayface, too. He's still missing, isn't he?"

"Destroy Bruce Wayne which could leave you losing everything," Tim crossed his arms, "But how could they do that?"

"Is there a way they could destroy all of your finances, so you lose the mansion and lose access to the Bat cave?" Shar looked at Bruce who nodded slowly.

"If they were to mess with Wayne enterprises, they could," Bruce raised a hand to his chin thinking. "We need to get to the stock exchange, now." He stood up and looked at his butler who was standing there, "Alfred, contact Mister Fox and order him to put all Wayne exchanges on hold. No matter what I say it can't change."

"Yes, Master Wayne," Alfred nodded and walked off to a nearby phone to inform him.

"Let's go," Tim stood up, "I'll take the motorcycle just in case."

Bruce stood up and walked out. Shar sat there helplessly, not knowing what to do. Tim looked down at her and gave her a kind smile.

"Just stay here," he nodded. "You've been through enough. Don't trust Bruce if he walks in. He'll tell you a special code without you asking."

"Which is?"

"Thomas."

"Like Thomas Elliot?"

"Like his father."

-Time Skip-

Shar paced back and forth. Alfred had disappeared to the Batcave, making sure that it'd be okay. Nervously she bit her lip as she kept on looking out one of the many windows for Bruce or Tim to get back. Her eyes narrowed to a car and motorcycle arriving back. She sighed in relief as she saw Bruce and Tim get out. It still wasn't absolute it was them, but she was nervous.

She ran down to the entrance as they walked through. A smile was on her face as she looked at them. They smiled back.

"How is everything?" Tim asked her as he walked over.

"Fine," Shar nodded and she looked at Bruce waiting for the special code. Nothing. "How did it go?" She held in her anxiety and would give him a few more seconds before she did everything.

"Didn't have any problems," Bruce answered as he walked past her.

Something inside her snapped and she gripped onto his arm, "Hold it…Hush." She glared over at Tim, "And I'm assuming it's Clayface. Sorry, I haven't even heard of your real name."

Bruce stopped as he sneered down at her, "What gave it away?"

Shar glared up, "You didn't use the password."

A sound entered her eardrums. She turned back towards Tim was slowly morphing into something more clay like. Shar almost gag, it was horrendous. She backed away, but was stopped as Hush gripped onto her arms. She thrashed back and forth.

"You won't get away with this!" She shrieked. "Batman will stop you!"

"Oh?" Hush leaned forward, "We already took care of him and that kid he drags around rooftops. Not to mention the little paralyzed girl."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No…What did you do to them?"

"That's none of your concern, now is it!?" Hush snapped, "Oh, shhh. Hush little baby. Or maybe I'll have to slice your vocal cords, hmm?"

Shar shut up as she watched Clayface walk elsewhere, probably searching for the Batcave. She looked up at Shush who was getting out a gun and pointed it to her head. Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down. While she was being held hostage she wasn't able to take her medication, which meant she'd have severe depression and anxiety.

"That's hardly how you treat a lady!" A British accent sounded from behind him. A smack sounded and Hush fell to the floor unconscious. "Are you alright, Miss Channing?"

"Y-yes," Shar nodded. "Clayface is somewhere else, Mister Alfred! We need to leave."

"Follow me," Alfred quickly made his way to the mansion and clicked the keys on the piano opening the Batcave that was underneath Wayne manor.

The bookcase closed as they went down the elevator. Shar's heart was racing as she tried to calm down. It was proving worthless. Her hand gripped the side of the elevator so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"We'll grab everything we can as fast as possible," Alfred sounded. "And destroy all files, then leave the Batcave. Do you understand, Miss Channing?"

"Y-yes, Mister Alfred."

The elevator stopped and the two ran out. Shar grabbed all of the equipment that she could. Batarangs, explosive gel, anything that her hands could get on. Alfred handed her a duffle bag. Good, this made it easier. Shar stuffed it to the rim and to the point where she couldn't even zip it up. She grabbed another bag and did the same with it. She turned to Alfred who was climbing into some sort of transportation with the different suits. Shar grabbed the bags and ran after him, though it wasn't that fast as it was heavy.

"Miss Channing," Alfred looked at her. "You can drive, am I correct?"

"Yes," Shar nodded.

Alfred handed her some keys, "You'll be driving the Batmobile out of here while I take the Batwing out. Now go, before they find us."

Shar nodded and ran out of the Batwing before looking around for the Batmobile. Her eyes landed on a car and she ran over to it. She clicked a remote button on the key and climbed in as the doors open. It closed quickly after she got in. She looked around and stuck the key in the ignition. The car roared and Shar slowly pressed on the acceleration. The car shot out. She screamed for a second before gaining control. Wait, she had no control. She looked at the car and the navigation route it was going through. She looked back up. She was heading towards a waterfall.

"Holy crap!" Shar raised her arms to shield herself.

The car shot straight through the crashing water and landed on the ground as it sped off. A roar sounded from behind her. Shar glanced back seeing a jet fly out. Shar smiled knowing that it was Alfred. She leaned forward and waved. Though, her hands went straight to the steering wheel as the car started to stop controlling itself.

"This is stressful," Shar groaned.

"Miss Channing," A voice sounded through the speakers, Alfred's voice. "Go to Arkham Asylum."

"Uh, yes, Mister Alfred," Shar replied not knowing if he could hear her nor not.

-Time Skip-

Shar stepped outside of the batmobile in the new cave. Who knew this would be under Arkham Asylum? She looked at Alfred who was standing there a grim look on his face.

"I have not been able to contact Master Wayne, Mister Drake or Miss Gordon," Alfred informed. "I tried contacting Jim Gordon, but he's not available either. I'm assuming the worst by saying the League of Shadows got to them."

Shar nodded gravely, "I understand…" She looked up at Alfred, "What if we…?" She trailed off, "Forget, I don't even know if it'd be possible."

"Whatever it is it may help, Miss Channing."

"What if we tried contacting Azrael?"

Alfred nodded, "I'll try that. It may be a trap, but what can we do now?" He paused, "Any idea on how to contact him?"

Shar nodded slowly, "The rooftops, he's watching us during the night. I'll go out and look for him."

"It's too dangerous, Miss Channing."

Shar looked at Alfred, "It may be a trap, but what can we do now?" She smiled at him. "Would it be alright if I borrowed some of this gear, just in case?"

"Of course," Alfred clicked a button and a female's bat suit popped up. "This belonged to Batgirl before she became paralyzed. I'm sure it'll fit you. It's been upgraded to some of the same goggles I've been informed that you've purchased."

Shar nodded, "Goggles that cost most of my life savings." She face palmed, "And they're missing. Anyways, I should get ready, it's about to get dark."

"Right," Alfred nodded. "You can change clothes over there," Alfred pointed to a separate room. "Should you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Mister Alfred."

Shar grabbed the Batgirl suit and ran to the changing room before changing. She walked out minutes later and opened the duffle bags that were on the table. She grabbed some smoke pellets, explosive gel, and a few batarangs. Though, she doubted her skill with the batarangs.

"Miss Channing," Alfred grabbed her attention. "Please, be careful."

"Of course, Mister Alfred," Shar nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll save Bruce, I promise."

Alfred nodded and showed her to a motorcycle, "Take this. It'll be stealthier."

Shar nodded and mounted the cycle, "Thanks."

-Time Skip-

Shar climbed up onto a rooftop where a man clothed in red armor stood. She took a deep breath. She thought this was Azrael, but not she wasn't so sure. He didn't seem to pose as a threat, he just watched her.

"Azrael?" She questioned hesitantly.

"For a second I thought you were Batgirl who was cured of her paralysis," he replied, "You're Shar, though."

Shar nodded hesitantly, "I need your help. Batman, Robin, Oracle and I'm assuming the commissioner are all missing. Hush and Clayface and the League of Shadows must have done something to them." She stepped forward, "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to your prophecy."

"You did pay attention to it," He nodded. "It was Bruce that didn't."

Shar bit her lip and didn't know how to reply. Was he going to help her? He didn't say that he would, but he didn't decline either. She watched him carefully as he walked over.

"I know where they are," Azrael spoke calmly. "Will you aid me in freeing them?"

"Of course!" Shar nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do anything. Where are they?"

Azrael walked past her, "Follow me."


	25. Chapter 25: Fear

Sometimes things just go bad. Boy, didn't they know that. Tim Drake opened his eyes and saw that he was handcuffed to a wall. He moved his hands a few time and knew that these chains wouldn't budge. He looked around the room he was currently in. Bruce was in a cell opposite to him. He was conscious, maybe. His eyes were closed, but he seemed aware of everything that was going on. Robin looked to his left. Barbra! What was she doing here? She wasn't going with them to stop Bruce from losing his money.

"Barbra?" He questioned. She looked over at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad and I were getting lunch and then they took us."

"Gordon's here, too?" Tim's eyes widened. "Who took you two?"

"Some man in leather," She paused for a moment as her memory served her, "He had yellowish glowing eyes, like Ra's."

"It must be Shar's brother," Bruce now spoke.

"I thought he was dead."

"Not anymore."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Barbra questioned.

"We don't," Bruce replied.

Great, that's just what Tim wanted to hear.

-Else Where-

Shar crept down in her Batgirl disguise as she surveyed the building. There were guards on the outside. She glanced over at Azrael who was standing calmly. How she envied him right now, her anxiety was bursting through the roof.

"Ready?" She questioned in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes," He glanced down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Just stressed," She hummed. "Haven't had my medications in a while." She stood up as she gripped a batarang in her hand. The edges were sharp, perfect for piercing through skin. "And I'm going insane."

"Let's go, then," Azrael jumped off the roof with ease.

Shar watched him and copied him. She spread out her cape as it made her glide down to the ground. Her legs swung out as she slammed her feet into the man's head. The other man lifted his gun, but Azrael quickly disarmed him and slammed the man's head into the wall.

"Shall we?" Shar questioned as she placed her hand on the door handle. Azrael nodded and Shar smirked. "Let's hurt these bitches."

Shar slammed the door open as she placed a smoke pellet in between her fingers. She walked in confidently. Her cloak flowed behind her clicking heels. A man ran in with a gun, but Azrael through a knife and pierced through his arm, locking it into a wall. The man screamed as the gun was dropped.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Shar whispered in his ear. "It's nothing like what you're going to feel!"

"No, please!"

Shar smiled sadistically, "Too late for begging when you decided to point that gun at us." She slammed the guy's head into the wall knocking out. She turned towards Azrael who was examining the room.

"Miss Channing," A voice filled her ears, it was Alfred.

"What is it, Alfred?" Azrael looked at her curiously.

"It's a trap to go and get Bruce and the others."

She froze, "What do you mean it's a trap?"

"Gotham is being destroyed as we speak. Scarecrow has released his fear toxin and there has been a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum."

"Azrael," Shar turned to him. "We need to abandon them for right now! Scarecrow has-."

Clapping bounced off of the walls. Shar and Azrael readied their weapons at the new person walking into the room. Shar narrowed her eyes at the person wearing an oxygen mask. Shar threw the batarang at them, but they quickly caught it in between their two fingers without blinking. The person glanced at it and sighed.

"Now, Sister," their voice was slightly muffled. "Surely you would have learned by now. Evil must be destroyed and this is how it's going to happen. Gotham will be destroyed, and other people will see it as an example as to what we're capable of."

"Trance," She spoke with an icy tone, "There are innocent people here, but you just released some of Gotham's most dangerous criminals at the Asylum! They're mentally unstable."

"But most of them know what they're doing," Trance shook his head. "They deserve to be eliminated from this world."

"No!" She shouted. "If you do this you'll be just like the scum bags that you say deserve to die!"

"Shar," Azrael warned as smoke started to fill the rooms.

Shar looked at it with fear evident in her eyes. She looked at Azrael who closed his eyes as he prepared to be smoked by the fear toxin. She looked back at Trance who held an oxygen mask in hand.

"Take it, sister," Trance spoke kindly, "And together we can vanquish evil."

Shar looked at Azrael and the smoke that was threatening to enter their systems at any moment. She took the mask and looked at it. Her brother smiled happily behind his mask. Shar looked back at Azrael and chucked the mask at him.

"Put it on!" She yelled, "You have a better chance than I do!"

Azrael caught it and took off the mask he was already wearing, but it was quickly replaced by the oxygen mask. Shar smiled and nodded as she allowed the fear toxin to enter her body.

"Sister!" Trance yelled. "You fool!"

"You're the fool, brother," She closed her eyes as she felt her anxiety getting to dangerous levels. "Events will occur that you cannot stop, from the ashes of Arkham the fire will rage and Gotham will burn, and you, you will burn too." She opened her eyes seeing she was no longer in that world, but instead in the world of her fears.

She calmly walked through the streets of Gotham City. People were screaming and blood was everywhere. Fire destroyed buildings among buildings. A giant Scarecrow was in the center of the city killing people or sending them into insanity. Shar looked at him dully and shook her head as she kept on walking towards him.

She looked at the fire escapes. People were hanging by their necks and lifelessly dangling there, two of which were her parents. She watched as they grew to life. They opened their mouth with a demonic scream. Thousands of spiders escaped from their mouths as they fell to the ground. The zombie's eyes were a bright white as they thrashed about.

Shar took a deep breath as she tried to not let it scare her too badly. She kept on walking with her head down, not wanting to see the zombies anymore. A hand clenched onto her shoulder. Shar looked up seeing Bane. He screamed as blood ran out of his mouth. Hugo Strange was inserting a needle into him.

"Patient X," She whispered. "Crimson blood…Crimson X."

Shar turned away from him and saw Edward sitting in a chair, looking at her with a smug look. Pathetic. Moron. Imbecile. Idiot. Those were the words that constantly escaped his mouth. She wasn't, she wasn't an idiot! She couldn't be!

Shar ran past them as tears ran down her face. Though, she was stopped by a solid force. She looked up seeing a giant Mad Hatter with a knife in his hand.

"Alice," He sang, "Have tea!"

Shar dodged a giant knife that caused chunks of debris to erupt form the earth. She ran away from his giant feet that threatened to crush her. She closed her eyes, wishing for it all to stop. That's when a pain entered her shoulder.

Shar fell to the ground and turned around waiting for Mad Hatter to stomp on her, but he was gone. Instead, Dead Shot stood there, pointing his gun at her head. Her eyes widened as his throat was slashed and instead Zsasz stood there smiling down at her. He picked Shar up by her hair as he sliced part of her skin on her arm.

"It's time to liberate you from life."

Zsasz disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was now replaced by Edward. He picked her up and began walking away from Scarecrow. Shar gripped onto him tightly and kept on muttering to herself. Her sanity was crumbling around her.

"Edward," She whimpered. "Pu-Put me down, I have to stop them! They can't destroy Gotham. Please."

Edward sighed and stopped walking as he injected a needle into her. He then placed her down. Shar still hold onto him as she opened her eyes, she was back into the building where Bruce and the others were supposed to be. She looked up seeing that it was indeed Edward Nygma in front of her.

"Edward?"

"They were going to kill me," He swung his cane around casually, "The world would be a horrible place should my mind not be around anymore. Now who are we trying to free?"

Shar smiled up at him, "Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Barbra Gordon and Jim Gordon." She looked around, "Where's Azrael and Trance?"

"The man in the red armor is fighting that man in leather if that's what you're asking."

Shar nodded, "It is." She took Edward's hand, "Now let's free them."

Shar ran through the building with Edward close behind her. Occasionally some ninjas would try to stop them, but while they excelled in agility, they lacked strength, so they were easily taken down. Her eyes darted from side to side for any cells.

"Bruce?" She shouted hoping that he'd be able to hear her.

"Over here!" He coughed; the fear toxin must have gotten to him.

Shar stopped where she was and turned behind her. He was down that hallway. Edward followed her as she sprinted there. She noticed Bruce was chained up and that the other three they were looking for were there. Shar kicked a cell door open and walked over to Bruce.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Crane released his fear toxin into Gotham," Shar whispered as she examined the chains. "Do you know where the keys are?"

"Over there?" Bruce motioned with his head as he looked up. He glared at Edward who was standing there, "What's he doing here?"

"Helping," Shar answered quickly as she grabbed the keys and unlocked Bruce, "Alfred's under the Asylum as we speak." She looked back at Edward, "Do whatever you did to eliminate the fear toxin from my body to the others."

Edward nodded as he opened the other cells and injected the cure into them. They snapped out of their nightmares quickly while Shar unlocked them. Barbra fell to the ground, unable to move due to her being paralyzed. Though, she was able to look up at Shar.

"The suit looks good on you," She smiled kindly, "I miss wearing it."

Edward stopped in his tracks, "You're Batgirl?" He then looked at the others, "Then you must be Batman." He walked over to Bruce Wayne as he smirked arrogantly, "What makes you think that I won't tell the rest of the world your real identity?"

"Because a riddle that everyone knows is worthless," Bruce answered calmly as he stood up and towered over Edward menacingly.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He was right. How he hated to admit that the Bat was right! It wasn't fair! The one that always cheats in his puzzles was right! Still, it would be boring if everyone did know who Batman was. Who would he use his puzzles against that wouldn't fail immediately? That answered the predicament of whether or not he'd reveal Batman, he wouldn't.

"Bruce," Shar walked up to him, how it made Edward envy him. "Do you think we can mass produce the cure so it'll be some sort of inhalant like the fear toxin Crane released?"

"Possibly," Bruce nodded. "It could take a while."

"We'll need Mister Fox to do that," Tim spoke up.

Shar crossed her arms thinking. If it takes too long Gotham will already be lost. There had to be a way to cure them of their illness. She moved her hands down to her stomach where she was shot. Her pupils constricted. This could be a giant leap, but it might work.

"The pits," She looked at Bruce. "What if we used those and evaporated it so people will be cured. It might cure them from whatever they have, but…"

"It won't work," Edward spoke up. "It doesn't cure anything with mentality."

"So much for that…"

"Nygma, how many of those cures do you have left?" Bruce looked at him.

"I have two left, that's all I managed to grab."

"So there's more?" Shar looked at him hopefully.

"Crane has a lot of cures, probably incase anything went wrong in his experiments."

"Then let's get them," Shar grabbed his hand and started to pull him out. "Well inject some fear toxin into me and vaporize one of the cures just to make sure it works."


	26. Chapter 26: Fin

"If you honestly think you can stop me you're out of your mind!" A man chuckled. "Maybe you should go the asylum. Arkham, isn't it? Doesn't my sister work there?" He paused, "I wonder why he wasn't to work with those lunatics."

"It is not I that will stop you," The man in red stated simply as he walked towards the one that was revived.

"Oh? Then, who? Batman?" The man shrugged, "I already detained him, there's no getting to him. And my sister is under the influenced of the fear toxin, there's no way that she can get to him in that kind of state. Such a shame that a brilliant mind like hers will be lost in this madness… Sacrifices are needed."

"You underestimate her. You're foolish."

"Oh," Trance lifted up a sword as he ran his finger against the dull side, "I'm not the fool here. You are."

The man leapt towards Azrael and swung his sword at him. With such skill, Azrael grabbed the tip in the spaced between two fingers. His eyes slowly moved towards the sword without blinking. A slight growth of confidence was seen in his eyes.

"You lack the years of training. You aren't really the next head of the demon, are you?"

"No," A sword went through the Trance's back. "He's not. I am."

"Talia al Ghul, isn't it?" Azrael narrowed his eyes as Talia through the now unconscious body to the side.

"That is correct," She wiped off the blood on her sword as she watched him. "We will stop you. Gotham must be destroyed. It's grown rotten. Surely someone of your society would understand."

"Terrorism is not the answer to anything," He spoke in a dark voice. "We are all created equal under the hand of God."

"Yes," She rolled her eyes, "God. Tell me, what about the criminals?"

-Else Where-

"Shar," Batman turned to the girl dressed as Batgirl, "Stay here with Barbra and Gordon. Robin and I will go with Nygma to get the cure. Make sure nothing happens to them."

She nodded her head, "Right. Be careful, we're all counting on you, Batman."

Batman looked at Robin and Nygma, "Let's go." He stalked out with Robin in suit.

Edward paused for a second before looking at Shar. He walked over to her and smashed his lips onto hers. Shar's eyes widened to an immense amount as she didn't even realize that his hands were on her shoulders holding her firmly. However, as soon as it started, he pulled away and walked out without a word.

Gordon looked at her with suspicion clearly written in his eyes. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. God forbid she become the next Harley Quinn. The older man closed in his eyes in a silent prayer that she wouldn't turn against them. His eyes snapped open. What if this was a trap? What if Nygma was leading them all into a trap?

"Shar Channing, isn't it?"

Shar looked at Gordon and nodded her head, "Yes, sir. Is everything okay?" She walked over to the man who was sitting on the ground and sat across from him.

"What's your relationship with Nygma?"

"Dad!" Barbra narrowed her eyes at her father.

"It's okay," Shar laughed lightly, "I honestly have no idea." She glanced at Gordon who was giving her a serious look, "But I assure you my morals come before anything else. I won't become a rogue."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

-Elsewhere-

"If this is a trap Nygma," Bruce Wayne warned behind his cowl.

Edward rolled his eyes as he typed in an answer to a riddle on a security screen. Edward Nygma never lies; they should know that by now! Sure he may hide the truth in a riddle, but it's still not a lie. Then again, the Bat is just stupid enough to not know that.

"If this were a trap why would I walk right through it?" Edward questioned.

"I'll go first," Batman walked past Riddler as the door opened, "You go last." He motioned his head towards Robin.

Riddler followed as did Robin. Nygma didn't do anything out of the ordinary, which made the dynamic duo relax to a certain extent. However, Bruce made sure to keep on Nygma's hand or cane.

Eventually, the two made it to Crane's experimentation room. Riddler strode forwards and grabbed the liquid. He examined it and nodded his head. He then made his way to a refrigerator and opened it. In it were containers filled with the cure. It seemed Crane was a bit of a paranoid that his fear gas would get to him. Turning around, Nygma gave a confident nod.

-Time Skip-

Shar's head snapped up as a new gas entered the air ducts and into the room she was in. She looked over at Gordon and Barbra who were having the same reactions. Biting her lip she silently hoped that it was just the cure and not another toxin. She took a deep breath to allow the gas into her lungs. Her eyes were closed as she gave it a few minutes. She then opened them, everything was the same.

"Thank goodness," Shar ran a hand through her hair. "They succeeded." She stood up from her position, "I need to go find Azrael. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes," Gordon nodded. "I'll keep watch."

"Thanks," Shar smiled as she took out some items from her utility belt and handed them over to Gordon. "Just in case, use these."

She grinned at them and ran off. Her hair flowed behind her as she tried to navigate her way through the building. Her eyes darted from place to place. A scream escaped her lips as something leapt out and grabbed her.

"Calm down," A voice whispered in her ear, "It's just me."

Shar looked up at the person as she tried to slow down her heart rate, "Edward?"

He nodded and took a hold of her hand, "Let's get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"The League of Shadows is still here."

"But Gordon and Barbra are still here! Not to mention Azrael!" Shar pulled against him.

"Batman's getting Azrael and Robin's getting the others."

Shar narrowed her eyes, "How can I trust you?"

"Have I ever lied?"

"Well, no," Shar shook her head.

"See? I'm right, now let's go," He growled as his temper began to flair.

"Fine," Shar nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the building.

She watched him as he confidently ran. Of course, he was always confident. He was The Riddler, a narcissist, short-tempered, intelligent, OCD patient. He was her patient. Shar closed her eyes. She couldn't be in love with a person like this. It was unprofessional.

She stopped running. The force caused their hands to unlock. Edward stopped as his breath was uneven. He looked over at her with confusion in his eyes. Shar bit her lip as she looked away from him. She can't lead him on like this.

"Edward," she started as she looked up at him. Her eyes widened and she ran towards him screaming, "Look out!"

Edward turned around. He took one step back in defense and started to raise his cane. He looked back at Shar who was still trying to catch up with him. He turned back to a person. A sword was raised. It hit him over the head.

"No!" Shar screamed as Edward fell to the ground. She knelt down him as she lifted his head up examining him. There was no gash, he must just be unconscious. She looked back up, her eyes were burning with rage. She snapped. "You!"

"Really, Shar? Do you think I'd let you fall in love with a scumbag like him?"

Shar grabbed a batarang and clenched it so tightly that blood began to trickle down onto the ground. She menacingly walked towards the man who stood there holding his chest, blood seeped through it.

"I'll kill you!" She hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll kill you so you can die again! You should have never come back, Trance!" She raised her hand, "Die!" Shar screamed and threw the batarang.

It scratched his cheek as he didn't flinch. The man walked towards her as he grabbed a hold of her neck. His eyes were widened as he started to laugh. He clenched his hold around her neck and lifted her up in the air.

Shar tried to gasp for air as she kicked her legs. It did no good. Her eyes landed to Edward who was on the ground. She didn't know if he was alive or not. She had to know! She couldn't die like this! No! Her vision was growing black. No! No! No! Not no-!

-Time Skip-

Dull beeps filled the air. That horrid smell entered her nostrils. She's been in this situation before. Too often for her liking. Slowly she opened her eyes knowing that she'd be in the hospital. Though, she didn't want to open her eyes. Edward. Was he even alive?

Shar sat up and looked around. There was another bed. Her eyes lit up, it was Edward. He was live. She ignored the needles in her arm as she flew out of bed and landed next to his side in an instant. She gave a soft smile as she ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully he'd wake up soon.

"Oh," a female's voice sounded, "You're awake!"

Shar looked over and nodded, "Do you have any idea when he'll wake up?"

The female frowned as she looked over her charts, "He's in a coma. He may never wake up."

"What?" Shar's heart stopped. She fell to the ground as the information struck her like a tsunami. "A c-coma?" She pushed away the female who tried to help her. "Get away from me!"

The nurse nodded and walked out. Shar looked up at Edward as she stood up. She placed a hand on his. Praying to whatever God may exist that he'd wake up. She didn't care at the moment that she didn't believe in a God, he had to wake up! Shar shook her head widely as the tears fell down from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" She sobbed as she hit the wall. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Please forgive me!"

Shar fell to her knees as she buried her face into the mattress. The sheets grew wet from her tears as she pathetically sat there. Her hands gripped onto his arm. Edward waking up may be impossible. She'd have to grow to accept that, but she didn't want to. No, he was too close for her to accept that. She was in love. She didn't know if he actually loved her back, and she may never find out. This…This was hell.


End file.
